Wild West Wonders
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of stories chronicling the years that Dr. Emmett Brown lived in the Old West. The series is now complete, and the stories are all in chronological order.
1. The Great Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_January 1, 1885  
12:00 AM PST_

Dr. Emmett Brown was in a state of shock, to say the least - as he heard the familiar sound of three sonic booms. His young friend, Martin Seamus McFly, had simply been trying to warn him of something - until a bright flash of light almost blinded him. As he tried to take a deep breath, the DeLorean time machine hit the ground quite hard.

Doc, as Marty had called him, sighed - just as he closed his eyes tightly. Perhaps, if he quite tried hard enough, he'd actually be able to wake himself up - and realize that the whole thing was simply a dream. Come to think of it, he was feeling quite exhausted.

As he finally forced himself to opened his eyes, he glanced at that the "Present Time" on the display panel - and he was dumbfounded by what he saw. If the situation was different, he might feel very ecstatic. However, his emotions couldn't be further from that. After all, he had inadvertently left his Marty stranded thirty years in the past!

"Great Scott!" muttered Doc, as he couldn't stop staring at the display panels. "While I did often dream of visiting my favourite historical era, the Old West - this simply..." He swallowed, as his palms felt very sweaty. "This really is not what I... This is just so..."

Doc then opened up the DeLorean doors, as he figured that it really might be a good idea to stretch his legs. After all, with a time machine to call his own - he could simply return a minute from when he left 1955. That way, Marty would not really miss him.

As he stepped out of the car, he noticed that the night was calm - and even the moon and the stars were shining very brightly. Come to think of it, he could hardly recall the last time the night sky seemed so clear. In addition, the crisp night air quite seemed to do wonders for his psyche - as he would have to figure out what exactly went wrong.

"After I get Marty and myself back to 1985," muttered Doc, "I'm going to destroy this blasted machine! This has caused me nothing but disaster, and now poor Marty is left in 1955 - with no one to turn to. If I don't manage to fix this thing, then Marty will..."

Doc sighed, as he knew that he should stop thinking so pessimistically. He thought of the one expression that he often said to Marty. If you really put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. He figured that the current situation was no exception.

Besides, it wasn't exactly true that Marty would simply have nobody to turn to. There was Doc's younger self, of course - who, at the moment, would be helping the slightly younger Marty return to 1985. He really began to think of how his younger self would react to Marty's return. Without a doubt, his younger self would be rather confused.

Still, he knew how much Marty would miss life in the 1980s. Marty sure was passionate about his hard rock and heavy metal music - while, in 1955, rock and roll music was still in its infancy. In addition, Marty would really miss his girlfriend - Jennifer Jane Parker.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he started to realize something else. "If Marty doesn't make it back to 1985, then he wouldn't be able to marry Jennifer. This might result in a time paradox. Not only is Marty's life at stake. The space-time continuum is, too."

He then recalled how Marty's future didn't exactly look bright. He certainly wished for nothing but a happy future for his friend. Still, he really couldn't help but worry about how changing Marty's future would affect of events of the days he spent in 2015. Of course, he knew Marty had already managed to change the timeline for the better.

Granted, that was before the whole mess of Biff Tannen of 2015 getting his hands on a sports almanac - and deciding to give it to his younger self in 1955. He just hated to think of how bad his counterpart's life was - as well as that of Marty's counterpart.

However, he and Marty did manage to erase the timeline - didn't they? He did manage to take a good look at the newspaper headline, just shortly before lightning happened to strike the flying DeLorean. He went from being "committed" to being "commended".

He smiled, as he thought fondly of the day that he was commended. Indeed, it simply was proof that not all of Hill Valley viewed him as a "nutcase" or a "crackpot scientist". It sure was always a nice feeling - knowing that there were, in fact, some people who respected him. He felt bad for how the day was much less happy for his counterpart.

Granted, if the timeline was erased - than it wasn't as if his counterpart ever existed, right? It sure was merely an echo of how his life might've been, had Biff been allowed to keep the sports almanac. Still, he couldn't seem to stop from feeling a little guilty.

What did he have to feel guilty for, though? Not only did he manage to avert his own bad life, but he also really managed to avert Marty's bad life. Tears filled his eyes, as he tried to imagine what alternate Marty's life was like. Surely, it wasn't a nice life.

The whole world just seemed to, overall, be a bona fide dystopia. He thought of how the US was still at war with Vietnam - and, for all intents and purposes, the US rather seemed to no longer be "the land of the free". In fact, he wondered how the Tannen regime had affected people outside of the US. Were there any truly safe places left?

Marty did mention that his counterpart was sent to as boarding school in Switzerland. He rather wondered if, in the Biffhorrific timeline, it was still the "neutral country". On a positive note, it was probably better than Marty staying at the Pleasure Paradise.

He couldn't even began to imagine what types of horrible abuse alternate Marty had suffered, at the hands of his so-called stepfather. From the little information that he garnered, though - Biff really seemed to having nothing but loathing for poor Marty.

Doc then took in a deep sigh, as he tried to put the thoughts of that horrible world out of his mind. The world sure no longer existed, right? There were no alternate unhappy versions of him and Marty. In fact, it was a real good thing that they managed to stop the timeline from ever occurring. It was something he should be happy about, right?

Suddenly, he began to realize how exhausted he felt. He had to have been awake for over 24 hours, now. Come to think of it, he just hadn't slept a wink - since he woke up from his rejuvenation surgery, which he underwent in 2015. He sure needed to sleep.

Where exactly could he get some sleep, though? It would be quite cramped inside the DeLorean, after all - especially at his height. He was considerably taller than Marty, in fact. He wondered if Marty would be able to sleep comfortably inside the DeLorean.

He sighed, as he just didn't know of where else to sleep. At least, there seemed to be no other people around. Otherwise, he realized that the DeLorean was very bound to attract a lot of attraction. After all, automobiles were not yet invented in this era.

He then remembered that he had some blankets stashed in the trunk. As he glanced up, he saw that there wasn't a cloud in sight. Perhaps, it would be safe to just sleep on the ground. After finally having some very much needed sleep, he would actually be in better shape to examine the DeLorean. That was his best bet, for right now.

As he opened the trunk, he realized that he did not have any food. He would have no choice but to walk into town, and stop inside a restaurant. However, would he just be able to find his way into town? He then remembered that he had a compass on him.

Of course, this would mean interacting with some people from this time period - which might be very risky. On the other hand, though - he finally had the chance to visit his favourite era. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to just take some advantage of his situation.

"Ah, what the hell?" muttered Doc - as he used the same expression he did, when he decided to read Marty's warning letter to him in 1955. "If I can remain inconspicuous, and I am mindful not to get too involved... I might as well have a little bit of fun. This certainly is a fortunate situation. At least, I didn't end up back in the Dark Ages."

As he spread out the blanket, he thought about Marty. If his teenage friend was able to travel to any time period that he wished, just what would he pick? More than likely, it would be back to the 1970s - even if Marty had already lived through that decade.

Marty would probably wish to attend a concert by his favourite 1970s rock band, Led Zeppelin. He was just twelve years old, when the group disbanded. Granted, it might actually be risky - even if Marty had simply used a ticket that was previously unsold.

Doc sighed, as he lay on the blanket. He really figured that, after he and Marty finally return to 1985 - he would destroy the time machine, for once and for all. Of course, it might be unfair to Marty - as the teen would never quite have the opportunity to take the time travel trip of his dreams. However, he realized that it would be for the best.

He hoped that Marty would understand. After all, the teen already knew what it was like to be almost erased from existence. In addition, Marty really had a good taste of what a dystopian alternate reality was like. Those two factors should be convincing.

Doc closed his eyes, as he tried to get some sleep. He figured that it might take a few days, at the most. He would simply be mindful to limit his interaction with other people to when it was necessary. After all, he was currently a whole century into the past.

As Doc began to feel drowsy, he did his best to clear his mind. With a time machine at his disposal, there was no real need for him to worry about Marty - as, at this point in time, 1955 rather was well into the future. He knew that he would be able to fix what went wrong. After all, if you simply put your mind to it - you can accomplish anything.


	2. Forefather of My Friend

_January 1, 1885  
9:45 AM PST_

Dr. Emmett Brown sighed, just as he stepped into downtown Hill Valley. He blinked, as he could hardly believe what he saw. He sure thought of how it was a good thing that he had some era-appropriate currency on hand. He then looked down, and he figured that he wouldn't be too out of place. He had to try to stay as reserved as possible.

He suddenly blinked, as he could hardly believe what he rather saw. Stepping outside of a carriage was a man who bore a stunning resemblance to Marty McFly . However, his hair was more of a reddish-brown colour - and he had a beard and a mustache.

Next to him was a woman who really looked a little like Lorraine Baines. Could these be the maternal ancestors of his teenage friend? Even in 1955, he actually felt as if there was family resemblance between Marty and his mother. He swallowed, nervously.

"Howdy there, mister!" greeted the man who looked like Marty. "I rather don't believe I've made your acquaintance, before. Might you be new in town?" Dr. Brown nodded, as it was somewhat true. "In that event, I feel as if it's our real duty to make you feel welcome. Me name's Seamus McFly - and this is me wife, Maggie. How do you do?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you," Dr. Brown replied, nervously. He thought of how his friend's middle name was Seamus. He also noticed that Marty's ancestor had an Irish accent. "I'm feeling hungry, so I was hoping that... By the way, I'm Emmett Brown."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brown," replied Seamus, as he shook the scientist's hand. "I really do know a good restaurant, nearby. In fact, Mags and I were headed over there. Why don't you join us? It'd simply be a pleasure to have your company."

"Yes, I suppose I could do that," Dr. Brown replied, with a small smile. He then began to wonder why he had given his real name to Marty's ancestors. It also quite felt odd to really be referred to as "_Mr._ Brown" - but then he realized that he, along with the space-time continuum, might be better off that way. "I mean, I'd really love to."

"They serve some real delicious food," commented Seamus, approvingly. "You should try out their ham and green peppers omlette. Mags and I do like to go there, at least once a month. Of course, with her being pregnant - she's been more than a little..."

"Sure a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brown," Maggie added, as she sounded somewhat uneasy. "If our baby is a boy, we do plan to name him William Sean. If it's a girl, then we shall name her Linda Roisin. Our first child will be the first McFly born in America."

"Sean and Roisin were me parents," Seamus added, as tears filled his eyes. "I sure do miss them. They died, though - only a few months before we left Ireland. Me younger brother, Martin, had decided to join us. Sadly, we also lost him - back in 1880. He was killed in a saloon, where he was stabbed with a bowie knife. May God rest his soul."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Dr. Brown, as he could hardly believe what he heard. He felt stunned by what he heard. "Your brother was named Martin?" Seamus nodded, as he added, "If you simply don't mind me asking... Well, how did he end up getting killed?"

"He simply didn't want people to think him a coward," Seamus replied, sadly. "As such, he used to let men provoke him into fighting. I mean, no matter how often Mags and I would talk to him - he would never listen. Never considered the future, poor Martin."

"That's so sad!" gasped Dr. Brown, as he also felt like crying. It seemed as if Seamus's late brother really had a little more in common with the scientist's teenage friend, than just a name. "In fact, he does somewhat remind me of... someone that I know." After a brief pause, he added, "How old was he, when he lost his life? He must've been..."

"He was just a mere seventeen," Seamus replied, as he was almost crying. "He had so much to live for, and he also had Juniper. She sure was a very sweet woman. Martin's death had devastated her so much - she had taken her own life, not long afterward."

"Poor Juniper," murmured Dr. Brown, as he realized how similar the name sounded to "Jennifer" - his young friend's girlfriend. He began to wondered how she might react, if anything was to happen to Marty. "Well, it sounds as if you went through a lot."

"It was a real huge shock," Seamus replied, shaking his head. "Juniper seemed to be a very outgoing and spirited young woman, and we had never figured that she would... I guess she quite loved Martin, and she rather couldn't fathom that she'd ever be able to love another man. I do remember how distraught her younger sister, Clara was..."

"That really is a sad story, indeed," Dr. Brown replied, sorrowfully. He felt like crying, himself - and he felt even more concerned about his young friend, who was stranded thirty years prior to his proper time. "Well, I guess we should get something to eat."

Seamus nodded, as the trio stepped inside the restaurant. Marty's ancestors did seem to be very hospitable. Seamus was, at least. He was a little less certain about Maggie, however. She seemed to be more than a little nervous, and she had barely spoken.

Dr. Brown sighed, as he sat on one side of the booth - while Seamus and Maggie sat on the other side. Perhaps, there actually would be no huge harm in interacting with the people of this era. He sure had to be mindful to not overdo it, of course. He had no idea of how long fixing the time circuits would take. It might take several days.

At least, he ended up landing in his favourite historical era. There was no fear that he would be executed for witchcraft, since those days were long past. He simply decided that there was no harm in taking advantage of his situation, which was one positive.

"So, what brings you to Hill Valley?" Seamus asked, smiling. "I must say, I quite have a good feeling about the future of this town. There's sure been some talk about building a courthouse in this town, and attaching a clock tower to it. How does that sound?"

Dr. Brown smiled, just as he glanced in front of the Palace Saloon - which he suddenly began to realize was really the same building that would become Lou's Cafe, and then Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre. Even further into the future, it would become the Cafe '80s. He sighed, as he realized that he was actually witnessing history in the making.

What was really more shocking, though - was the absence of the courthouse in front of the saloon. The clock tower that would become legendary simply did not yet exist. Indeed, this sure did not look much like the Hill Valley that he grew to know and love.

"I guess this just seemed like a nice place to stop," replied Dr. Brown, knowing that he couldn't exactly tell Marty's ancestors the truth. "Well, thanks for making me feel very welcome. I guess I made the right decision. I mean, you people are very hospitable."

"Well, we try to be," Seamus replied, softly. "You must excuse me wife for not talking very much. With her pregnancy, things have really been a little... We're very excited about starting our family, and we simply do wish to provide a very good life for them. We decided it was best that we found a place to settle, so that our children don't..."

Dr. Brown nodded, as he understood well what Marty's ancestor meant. He sure was lucky to have spent his life in the same town, and he often felt sorry for children who were dragged from one town to another. That had to be a hard life for one to have.

He smiled, as the trio stepped into Holt's Diner. He then felt confused by how Maggie bore a real strong resemblance to Marty's mother, if she and Seamus were supposed to be Marty's _paternal_ ancestors. He tried to put the thought out of his mind.

He began to feel a little nervous, as the trio sat in a booth - with Seamus and Maggie sitting on the opposite side from him. He thought of how he was actually breaking his own rule about not interacting with anyone, and then he found himself worrying that he might be jeopardizing Marty's existence - which was the last thing he wish to do.

He took in a deep breath, as he tried not to worry. He figured that, if he was careful, he really would not create any significant changes to the timeline. He already decided that interaction with other people was a necessity, if he wished to survive in the era.

Still, he hadn't expected to run into Marty's ancestors - and he certainly didn't expect for them to be the first people to greet him. He then wondered how long he would be stuck in this era. He hoped that it wouldn't be for longer than a week, if even that.

"What are you thinking of, Mr. Brown?" Seamus asked, softly. "It looks like you've had a rather long trip. Well, might I recommend the fried chicken dinner? I could even pay, as our way of saying 'welcome'. Perhaps, you could even come to our farm. We'd love to have your company. We live two miles outside of Hill Valley, so it will take awhile."

"Thanks for your offer, Mr. McFly," Dr. Brown replied, smiling, "but I had other plans. It sure is nice to have met you, though - and the chicken dinner sounds real nice. We can get together, uh, some other time. Thank you very much for your hospitality."

With that, Seamus smiled - while Maggie nodded. For some reason, though - he could not seem to shake off the feeling that Maggie was a little more uncomfortable around him. Perhaps, he was being rather overly sensitive - but it still bothered him, a little.

As nice as the era was, he knew that he didn't belong here. Besides, he couldn't leave Marty stranded in 1955 - which would make his friend quite unhappy. Indeed, this just was a rather bittersweet experience. Still, he might as well actually make the most out of the experience. Even a scientist could use a little vacation, every now and then.


	3. Emmett Lloyd Brown, At Your Service

_January 7, 1885  
1:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown, formerly Emmett Lathrop Brown, smiled - as he glanced around the building that was his new bona fide home, as well as place of employment. It felt quite good, in fact, to finally have a place to call his own. It was even just about the same size as his old garage was, so he didn't really feel as if his home was too small.

His smile faded a little - as he thought about his teenage friend, Martin Seamus McFly. He hoped to actually get the DeLorean time machine repaired within in a week, but his efforts proved to be fruitless. As a result, it was rather time to put Plan B into action.

He had already used the cover story of being a blacksmith - and, after fixing wagons for Seamus McFly and Ira Peabody, both men had recommended for him to take on a more permanent position. Indeed, Emmett decided that might not be a real bad idea.

His smile returned, as he hung the calendar onto the chest. It didn't quite matter how long he simply stayed in the past. As soon as he managed to repair the time machine, he sure would be able to meet Marty just one minute from when he left. From Marty's perspective - it would actually be just as if the older man wasn't gone for long, at all.

Besides, not long before the lightning bolt that sent Emmett back to this era - he told Marty that he really dreamed of visiting his favourite historical era, the Old West. He had not expected for the opportunity to come like this, but he felt rather fortunate.

He figured that there was no real harm in making the most out of his situation, as long as he was careful not to do anything that would actually drastically alter history. In all honesty, he felt as if he deserved to enjoy himself - after all that he went through.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Emmett felt a little nervous, since he did not feel as if he was quite ready to take on his first customer. After all, he still had not put the finishing touches on the shop. As he simply headed towards the door, he saw that it was only Seamus McFly - and, thus, someone he was already rather familiar with.

"Howdy, sir!" greeted Seamus, as Emmett opened the opened the door. "I really hope you don't mind me company, but I just wished to... Well, I just wished to see how you were doing." As he glanced around the shop, he added, "This place looks very nice!"

"Thank you!" Emmett replied, nodding. "In all honesty, I'm feeling just a little nervous. After all, what if the people didn't like how I do my job? What if they rather said that I was no good. I mean, I'm not terribly certain if I could take that kind of a rejection."

"C'mon, Mr. Brown," chided Seamus, as he gave Emmett's arm a gentle squeeze. "I do reckon that you'll make a fine blacksmith. I also reckon that you might be feeling just a mite nervous about really starting your..." Emmett blushed, as he could barely believe what he had just said. It was usually so unlike him to think that. "You'll be rather fine."

"You're quite right, Mr. McFly," Emmett replied, sighing. "I have been here for a week, now - and I... So far, the townsfolk sure seem to have taken a real liking to me. Still, I can't help but... I guess I'm feeling apprehensive about starting a job in a new town."

"I can simply understand that," Seamus replied, nodding. "As long as Mad Dog Tannen and his buddies stay away from this town, I think you'll be fine. Everyone seems to be quite laid back, and I... I remember the day that Mags and I first stepped into town."

"I actually appreciate your support," Emmett commented, softly. The name "Tannen" simply made his heart jump, though. The experience of the reality where Biff Tannen was rich and powerful was still a little fresh on his mind. "So, uh, what is this about... about this Mad Dog Tannen? It sounds to me as if he is a... very unpleasant fellow."

"That is rather an understatement of the century!" scoffed Seamus. In a softer voice, he added, "I do apologize, Mr. Brown. I really didn't mean to alarm you. I don't reckon that he would have the nerve to set book back in Hill Valley... Especially not after..."

"Oh, I don't blame you," Emmett replied, softly. "I have actually dealt with, uh, similar people. You will have to tell me more about this, uh, Mad Dog Tannen. Now, I assume that 'Mad Dog' is not his... his real name? Just how did he come about getting that..."

"As I understand it," explained Seamus, "he has a rather short temper - and, as such, he is simply quick on the trigger. He also has a tendency to drool. He actually bragged about killing twelve men, not including Indians or Chinamen. Although, I can't see why those groups don't count. Fortunately, though, he's been out of town for a rather..."

"Talk about an outlaw!" gasped Emmett, as he could hardly believe what he heard. He figured that it should just not come as a surprise, though - that Biff Tannen's ancestor was a notorious gunman and outlaw. "So, uh, what was the event that lead to him..."

"He shot a newspaper editor, last year," explained Seamus, "because there was quite an unfavourable story printed about him. Since then, the newspaper staff really were too afraid to continue keeping records on him. I think it's sad, really, how that man..."

"It is sad," agreed Emmett, nodding. "It is very sad to think that people like him would get his own way, just by... by using the trigger. It is simply not the type of thing that people should be allowed to get away with. Anyway, I guess that we should move on - and... Well, I rather would like to thank you for your encouragement and support."

"Aye," Seamus agreed, nodding. "You really seem to have adjusted well to this town, in spite of having been here for only a week." He smiled, as he added, "It is nearly as if you grew up in Hill Valley. I do still remember when Mags and I first came to town."

"I guess I am getting so familiar with this town," chuckled Emmett. Indeed, he _did_ grow up in Hill Valley - but it happened to be in the future! "So, this town quite existed for... almost thirty years. I do suppose a lot has actually changed, within that time."

"I wouldn't know," Seamus replied, softly, "since we sure haven't lived here that long. I understand that Mayor Hubert has plans to start a clock, though - on the day of the town's anniversary. He really wants for this town to just have our own clock tower. It is supposed to be a big event, and I... I guess it's to be attached to the courthouse."

"I'm quite certain that it will," agreed Emmett, as his heart skipped a beat. It still was a strange sight to not see the legendary clock tower in downtown Hill Valley. It would be almost eight months away, which seemed like a long time. "I happen to be excited."

"I do love your cuckoo clock," commented Seamus, smiling. "I also wanted to get one, but Mags thinks that it might scare our new baby. I reckon she does have a point. On the other hand, I've actually known small children to take a fancy to the cuckoo bird."

"I'm very fond of clocks," explained Emmett, with a wistful sigh. He began to miss the clock collection he had in his garage, back in the year 1985. _Back in a year that has not yet happened_, Emmett added, with a sudden smile. "Time simply always was a very intriguing thing to me, and I do think it's great that Mayor Hubert wishes to..."

"So, Mr. Brown, you quite reckon that you'll be coming to the festival?" Seamus asked, smiling. Emmett swallowed, as he sure had quite mixed feelings on the prospect. While it might be nice to witness the event, he sure hoped to have his time machine repaired sooner. "This is one festival that I'm looking forward to. I reckon that you must come."

"I definitely will come," Emmett replied, nodding, "if I am still here. There is a possibility that I might, uh, return to Canada... before the festival arrives. Well, it was very nice of you to come - and I... Well, I was wondering if you would like a glass of iced tea."

"I sure have never heard of iced tea, before," Seamus replied, as he scrunched up his face. "I reckon I could give it a try, though. Those really are some interesting gadgets that you have here. I do trust your judgement, so I will try some of your... iced tea."

"I think that you will like it," Emmett commented, as he headed towards his homemade ice maker. "It is quite sweetened, and..." He poured some tea into a tall glass, and he added three ice cubes. "It's a secret recipe that I came up with, and I can understand how the beverage..." He handed the glass to Seamus, as he added, "Here you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Brown," replied Seamus, as he reached for the glass. As took a little sip, and then he added, "This is not so bad, at all - even if it is just a mite... unusual. Speaking of secret recipes, I still have yet to simply introduce you to my pancakes."

"I do like pancakes," Emmett replied, as his mouth began to water. "It has been some time, though - since I last had them. At any rate, I really thank you for your... words of encouragement. Usually, I'm the one doing the encouraging - but even I really..."

"We all could use a little reassurance, from time to time," agreed Seamus. "Thank you for the iced tea, Mr. Brown. Well, it's time for me to get going - but I'm very glad that I was able to help boost your confidence. This Sunday, why don't you come over - so that I can whip you up some of my special pancakes? Have a good day, Mr. Brown!"

"I would love that, Mr. McFly," replied Emmett, just as Seamus stepped outside of the shop. Upon closing the door, he muttered, "Seamus, why do you really remind me too much of Marty? You do look so much like your future descendant, who I really miss!"

Emmett sighed, as he prepared a glass of iced tea for himself. Indeed, he sure missed his teenage friend - but, in the meantime, it also just felt nice to establish a very close friendship with his friend's ancestor. Indeed, being stuck in 1885 would not be all bad.


	4. Over the Hills and Far Away

_June 20, 1885  
12:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown sighed, as he was eating fried chicken and mashed potatoes at Holt's Diner. He sure couldn't stop thinking about his friend, Martin Seamus McFly. It was the young man's birthday, albeit also 83 years prior to his birth. He hadn't seen his friend in nearly six months, and loneliness was certainly beginning to settle in.

While setting himself up as a blacksmith, he had tried his best to fix the DeLorean time machine. However, he just wasn't having much luck. Still, he was determined to fix it - one way or another. After all, he sure couldn't just leave his friend stranded in 1955.

As he glanced up, he saw Seamus and Maggie McFly step inside - while the latter was holding baby William. He still couldn't get over how much Seamus simply resembled his descendant. He then began to wonder if William would also grow to resemble Marty.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Brown," greeted Seamus, as he and his wife stepped towards the booth. "Do you mind if we, uh, sit next to you?" Emmett nodded, as he wouldn't mind having the company. "Sure is a very nice day out, isn't it? I have a feeling that Will is gonna grow to become a healthy boy. So, uh, you still missing your friend?"

"I most certainly am," Emmett replied, nodding. He figured that it was best not to tell Marty's ancestors what his friend's name was. "In fact, today's his birthday - and I'm really... missing him. As much I love it here in... in Hill Valley... Well, I just feel as..."

"I really understand exactly how you feel," replied Seamus, softly - as he and Maggie sat across from Emmett. "Mags and I do quite miss some of our old friends, from back in Ireland. Then, of course, poor Martin's death took a toll on us - and it's just so..."

Emmett swallowed, upon hearing the namesake of his young friend. He then thought of how Marty simply tended to react to being called a "chicken", and of how that was the very flaw that led to Marty's miserable future. He sure wished nothing more than to avert it, but he had to decide how - without disrupting the space-time continuum.

"He seemed to have so much to live for," added Maggie, softly. "I'm simply torn being deciding whether I was too hard on him, or not hard enough. While I really don't wish to become as stern as my parents were, I believe that discipline is very important."

"Right, of course," Emmett replied, softly. "At any rate, as with the two of you, I also came from a long distance. I simply didn't have too many close friends, but I... Well, I really do worry about him. He's been through a lot, and I can't help but feel as if..."

"Perhaps, you might write to him," suggested Seamus. "While Canada is a long ways away, it's not as if there is an ocean that needs to be crossed. If you have Western Union deliver, he could receive the letter in as soon as... ten days. It really wouldn't hurt to give it a try, and... I'm sure he's be happy to hear from you, even if you..."

"Well, I suppose I..." Emmett began to say, nervously. In actuality, he and his friend were separated by time - rather than by distance. Still, Marty's ancestor might simply be onto something. "Well, you do make a good point. I suppose I could write to him."

"Sure better than nothing," replied Seamus. "Unfortunately, it's harder to have letters delivered to Ireland - as it actually does require crossing the Atlantic Ocean. 'Tis a real miracle that we managed to survive. After all, not everyone has been all that lucky."

"You do make a good point, Mr. McFly," agreed Emmett, as he realized just how tough transportation was in the 19th Century. "I rather can imagine that making the journey across the Atlantic Ocean was no easy feat. I am quite terrible sorry about your loss - and I... Well, there is no telling what I'd do - if my friend was to meet such a fate."

"It certainly wasn't easy," agreed Seamus. "He was always such a charming boy, and you should see the way that he often smiled. I will quite miss him, but I'm certain that he went to heaven. If only it was possible to go back in time, and change his fate."

"That sure would be nice," agreed Emmett, in a near whisper. While a part of him was tempted to do just that, if he ever managed to fix his time machine - he quite realized how risky it would be. "Anyway, your brother really does remind me of... my friend."

"Aye," Seamus replied, nodding. "Well, I simply do hope that your friend doesn't meet that same fate. I really would love to meet him, if he could ever make to to California. Well, as I suggested, you could try writing to him - and... I rather do understand how tough it feels, having friends who simply happen to be... over the hills and far away."

Emmett's heart sure skipped a beat, upon hearing Seamus' last six words. He recalled that it was the title of one of Marty's favourite songs by the rock group, Led Zeppelin - and, in fact, he recalled that it was a song that would always move Marty to tears.

He sighed, as he began to realize how fitting those six words really were. Indeed, his friend was a long distance away - which, of course, was what the phrase meant. The fact that it was _time_ that separated them really made things seem all the worse.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying," Doc replied, softly. "Well, it sure feels good talking with you - and it's..." He began to realize that, if he couldn't fix the time machine, he might take Seamus up on his suggestion. Perhaps, he could just bribe Western Union to hold onto that letter. It was worth a shot, at any rate. "I think I will write to him."

"That's the spirit," Seamus replied, cheerfully. "Perhaps, in the near future, we'll have quicker ways to contact long-distance friends. Granted, the telephone quite has been invented - but those are just awfully expensive to purchase, as well as get installed."

"Also, don't forget about the monthly charges," added Maggie. "If you call people who live a long ways away, that can take a major toll on our financial security. We do want for our children to grow up in a financially secure home, and the telephone can be..."

Emmett sighed, as he began to realize just how much changed within a century. While usage of the telephone still came with a monthly charge, the purchase and installation simply weren't as expensive. Of course, telephones still didn't have the ability to allow communication across time - and he suspected that it wouldn't be the case in 2015.

Indeed, Marty was over the _temporal_ hills and far away - and, until he managed to replace the time circuits, communication with Marty would be entirely impossible. If he did try to use Western Union, it would still only allow for one-way communication.

Would he ask Marty to come back to 1885, before going back to 1985? On one hand, it would allow for him to see his friend. On the other hand, it really would be too risky - and he figured that he already did enough damage to the space-time continuum.

He managed to settle in nicely with the time period, and he was finally able to live the life that he always dreamed of. Did he really wish to just give that up? Sure, he might miss the advanced technology of the late 20th Century - and he even quite managed to grow fond of hard rock music, as odd as it might be. Still, he preferred it in 1885.

Perhaps, it was the fact that there wasn't as much pollution - and the townsfolk were a little more neighbourly. While he used to not be too sociable, he quite found himself feeling more at ease around the people of this era. It was a great feeling, indeed.

"Thinking about your friend, eh?" Seamus asked, softly. "I get like that, as well. I also miss me other brother Angus. He opted to stay in Ireland, and I... I suppose it rather is a privilege, knowing that we're actually starting a new family... in a new country."

"I'm certainly happy for you two," replied Emmett, as he glanced over at baby William. "By the way, if you ever just needed me to... Well, I would really be more than happy to watch Will. He really seems to have warmed up to me, and I sure would... Let's say that I've grown very fond of him. I'm certain that he will grow to become a fine man."

"I really strive to be a good father," Seamus replied, smiling. "I plan to take him fishing and hunting, and... We sure want to be a strong and courageous person, but we also want him to be sensitive and courteous. Both types of values are rather important."

Emmett nodded, as he agreed with Marty's ancestor. Indeed, Marty really did display both types of traits - and, after Marty's trip to 1955, as did his father. Emmett rather admired the ambition of George McFly, even if he was much closer to George's son.

"I would love to meet this friend of yours, Mr. Brown," continued Seamus. "He sounds like a fine young man, and it's obvious that you care about him. This certainly is a nice town, as long as Mad Dog Tannen stays away. I haven't met the buffoon, but he just sounds like a madman - true to his name. I must say, I wonder what he's been up to."

Emmett's heart skipped a beat at the mention of "Tannen". He was no stranger to the Tannen clan, as he had more than his share of troubles with a certain Biff Tannen. He suddenly remembered that Biff was a major reason of why he was stuck in 1885.

He dreaded to think of what might happen, if Mad Dog returned to Hill Valley. Without a doubt, the outlaw was every bit as power hungry and vindictive of the Biff from the Biffhorrific version of 1985 - the truly dystopian reality that continued to haunt him.

Emmett sighed, as his thoughts turned back to Marty. Indeed, any resolution to fixing his time machine might appear to be over the hills and far away - but he rather vowed to remain optimistic. After all, if you actually put your mind to it - you could accomplish anything. He was quite determined that, one day, he would be reunited with Marty.


	5. Too Much Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_July 4, 1885  
8:50 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he glanced up at the sky. He could hardly wait for the fireworks to start. While he never was the patriotic type of person, he rather figured that there was no harm in celebrating. It seemed quite hard to believe that he was in this era for just a little over half a year. This era became like a second home to him.

He did miss his old friend, Martin Seamus McFly - who he wished could be celebrating the occasion with him. He rather had no idea how long it would take for him to fix his time machine, but he did plan to meet his friend at the same moment that he left.

For now, though, he decided that it was best to relax and celebrate. After all, it was not as if his friend would miss him. He could hardly wait to see the fireworks. He sure enjoyed the fresh air, and he could not think of a better time period to be stuck in.

"Good evening, Mr. Brown!" called out a familiar voice. Emmett turned around, and he saw that it was Seamus McFly - along with his wife, Maggie. Baby William was sleeping in the latter's arms. "'Tis a nice day to celebrate the birth of this fine nation. I quite do miss Ireland, but I'm so happy that Mags and I chose to move here. How do you do?"

"I'm doing quite splendid," Emmett replied, cheerfully. "The only thing that could make this evening more complete would be if my friend was here. Well, I'm very happy that you showed up. I see that a lot of children here are excited to see the fireworks."

"Well, this will be Willie's first celebration," Seamus pointed out, smiling. "He is now two and a half months old. Sure seems he just yesterday, since Mags had brought him into the world. I sometimes wonder what he will be like, once he grows to become a man."

"You never know," Emmett replied, smiling. He figured that one of their children would go on to be Marty's ancestor, but he was uncertain of if William would be the one. "At the moment, though - he sure seems to be peaceful. It's best to live for the present."

"Howdy, Mr. and Mrs. McFly!" called out a little girl's voice. Emmett saw that she was none other than Jessica Parker. "Hey, Mr. Brown. Say, are you looking very forward to seeing the fireworks. I most certainly am. After all, they are so pretty to watch."

"That they are," Emmett replied, as he lifted up Jessica and swung her around. "I can see that you are very excited." Indeed, Emmett has grown quite fond of the girl, and he felt it a shame that he was not quite likely to have children of his own. "Now, don't drink too much lemonade - or else your face might turn as yellow as a bumblebee."

"Oh, Mr. Brown!" Jessica protested, laughing. "Do you think I would believe that." She then handed Emmett a pink tulip, as she added, "This is for you. Isn't it simply pretty?" Emmett nodded, as he pinched the little girl's right cheek. "I think you are wonderful!"

"Well, thank you," Emmett replied, softly. He then glanced at the stage, as he added, "Hey, I see Mayor Hubert up there. I do think the fireworks are just about to stark."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mayor Hubert called out. "As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to host this Independence Day Festival. Are you folks really ready for some fireworks?" Emmett, along with the others, cheered loudly. "Well, here we go!"

Emmett simply sat down on the blanket that he laid out, as he watched the fireworks being released in the sky. He smiled, as he marvelled at the wondrous sight. Indeed, he could not quite remember the last time that he actually enjoyed himself so much.

"Would you like a glass of champagne, Emmett?" Seamus asked, softly. "I could get all of us some. It's served next to the lemonade. Sure will be quite nice for a celebration, but nothing that's too strong. It'd sure be hard to enjoy the fireworks with whiskey."

Emmett just nodded, as he figured that champagne would be very harmless. Granted, he really was an alcohol drinker - but that was because of the very bad experience he had with whiskey. Once, in high school, Howard Needles had dared him to take a drink of whiskey. He had barely managed to take one sip, before he was out like a light.

He then watched Seamus walk toward the refreshment table, as he quite figured that champagne was a lot less strong than whiskey. He simply glanced at the fireworks, as he then watched it forming into two blue champagne glasses with green liquid and red stirrers - as if they were being used in a toast. Indeed, the sight was very beautiful.

"That sure was an astounding sight," Seamus remarked, as he rejoined the group. He then handed a glass of champagne to Emmett, as he added, "Aye, let's have a toast. We have been in this great country for six years. I do reckon it's worth celebrating!"

Emmett smiled, as he lifted up his champagne glass. He then clanked his against the of Seamus and Maggie's, and then he lifted it up to drink. He smiled, just as he started to take a sip. It tasted rather good. However, before he knew it, he simply found himself beginning to fade away. Before long, his consciousness completely slipped from him.

oooooooooo

"I think he's coming to," a familiar voice commented, as Emmett blinked. "I had no idea he would quite react that way to champagne. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just thought it would be a fun way to celebrate this special day. Sure am happy that he'll be fine."

"Great Scott!" Emmett gasped, as he looked up. He saw Seamus leaning over her. "I'm sure... I had no clue that champagne would do that to me. I only drank, once before - and than it was whiskey. I just thought I'd be able to handle weaker forms of liquor."

"I'm rather glad that you are all right," Chester, who was the bartender at the Palace Saloon, replied. He reached down to help lift up Emmett, as he added, "I'm sorry that you missed most of the fireworks." Emmett sat on a stool, as Chester added, "Here is a cup of coffee for you. Perhaps, that might help you to become a little more alert."

"Thank you so much, Ches," Emmett replied, as he managed a small smile. He turned to Seamus, as he added, "Well, Mr. McFly, I hope you don't feel as if you're at fault. After all, there was just no way you could tell that I... that I react badly to alcohol."

"I just feel bad for you," Seamus replied, softly. "Chester did offer to make you some wake-up juice, but I quite knew it was better to wait it out. Would you like me to walk you home? I don't mind helping you out. Anyway, I can't help but feel responsible..."

"Well, that sure would be hospitable of you," Emmett replied, softly. In several ways, Seamus did remind Emmett of Marty - and not just due to his appearances. "It's really not your fault, though. I thank you for taking care of me, though. I mean, I feel very embarrassed about what happened. I just wish I didn't have that... that condition."

"You couldn't help it, Mr. Brown," Seamus pointed out, gently. "I do feel as if you are a very efficient blacksmith. You really have been of great help to us - and I'm so glad that you decided to move to town. Me wife quite appreciates your services, as well."

"It does make me feel good to hear that, Mr. McFly," Emmett replied, warmly. Indeed, he did feel as if he had a reasonably close friendship with Marty's ancestor. "Say, how are you doing with those chocolate chunks? I can give you another pint, if you'd like."

"I would love that very much," Seamus replied, smiling. "It is getting quite late. I think I should start walking you home. I rather reckon that you ought to get plenty of rest. Sure is a good thing tomorrow is a Sunday, as it would actually be best for you take it easy. I'll be praying for you. Are you quite certain that you'll be all right, Mr. Brown?"

"I'm quite certain of it," Emmett replied, as he stepped up from the stool. "That said, I do appreciate your concern. I do feel quite exhausted, now that you've mentioned it. So, where is your wife and the baby? I really do hope that they're all doing all right."

"Oh, they'll be just fine," Seamus replied, as the duo stepped out of the saloon. "Ira Peabody simply offered to take them home. Me wife was also concerned about you. After church, if I don't see you there, I'll stop by your place - and see how you do."

"You certainly are a great friend, Mr. McFly," Emmett replied, softly. "Well, here is my blacksmith shop. Good thing it's not quite too far from the saloon. Anyway, I do know that I should avoid alcohol in all forms. I do think I quite would've been happy enough drinking lemonade." He opened the door to his shop, as he added, "Just come on in."

"As long as it's not hard lemonade," Seamus pointed out, gently. "That stuff _does_ have alcohol in it, but I reckon that regular lemonade should not give you any adverse reactions. Now, I suggest that you avoid any heavy labour - at least, until Monday."

"That I can do," Emmett agreed, as he reached for his jars. He handed one of them to Seamus, as he added, "Here are your chocolate chunks. I certainly do hope you enjoy them. It's the least that I could do for you. I will now heed to your advice. I promise."

"I'm happy to hear that," Seamus replied, smiling. "Well, I think it's high time for me to get going. After all, I had promised me wife that I would be home before midnight. By the way, I do consider you to be a good friend - so, as such, I quite care about you." He then stepped outside, just as he called out, "You have a good night, Mr. Brown."

"That I will," Emmett called as, as the door shut behind Seamus. He then reached for his pajamas, as he muttered, "Gee, why did this have to happen to me? I rather was hoping that this would be a wonderful night. I guess alcohol and me just don't mix."

As Emmett changed out of his clothes, he started to ponder over what a good friend he had in Marty's ancestor. He really was not quite as close to Seamus, as he was to Marty - but it felt good to know that Seamus cared about him, and stood by his side.

He then crawled into bed, as he began to realize just how tired he was. He thought of what Seamus suggested to him, and he realized that he would really have to wait until Monday to continue working on his time machine. It might not make a major difference to Marty, of course. Still, while Emmett loved living in this era - he also missed Marty.


	6. Of Schoolteachers, Romance, and Marty

_August 29, 1885  
4:45 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown swallowed, just as he was listening to Mayor Hubert speak at the town meeting. He was rather starting to wonder why he agreed to show up. After all, it was not as if he could actually make any real significant difference. After all, he was residing a whole century in the past - and, as such, he didn't belong in the year 1885.

It has actually been almost eight months, since he had last seen Martin Seamus McFly - who was his close friend from 1985. He had last seen Marty in 1955, when they had to retrieve a sports almanac from Biff Tannen. Even though he did grow very close to Marty's ancestors, Seamus and Maggie McFly - he still missed the future teenager.

"We quite have one last important order of business," announced Mayor Hubert. "We managed to find someone who is quite willing to teach, and it's a middle-aged woman. She will need someone to pick her up at the train station, and bring her into town."

Emmett swallowed, as he glanced around. To his dismay, he sure could hear the other townsfolk just muttering about "being too busy" or "having other plans". Even Seamus mentioned "having a lot of farm work to do". There seemed to not be one volunteer.

"Uh, Mayor Hubert, I'm willing to pick her up," offered Emmett, as his heart quite went out to her. Even if the others might not really have any such malicious thoughts about the newcomer, he simply couldn't help but feel bad. "I have not made any huge plans, so I... I am more than willing to make all the arrangements necessary to pick her up."

"Your offer is sure much appreciated," replied Mayor Hubert, with a grateful smile. "As I learn more details about when she'll be arriving - I'll be rather certain to stop by your blacksmith shop, and let you know. At any rate, the town meeting is now adjourned."

Emmett sighed, just as he stood up. He began to wonder if he actually made the right decision. He sure wondered if, in the original timeline, nobody had volunteered to pick her up. Still, he felt as if he was morally obliged to make a newcomer feel welcome.

"I simply wish to congratulate you, Mr. Brown," called out a familiar voice. As Emmett turned around, he saw that it was Seamus. "I do hope you don't quite think me a... I rather did want to pick up the new schoolteacher, but I already had plans to work on the farm. So, uh, I hope you don't think any less of me - and I really wish you luck."

"There is no need to worry, Mr. McFly," Emmett replied, softly. "After all, I do not like to pass judgement on anyone - and I can understand how much work really goes into tending a farm. I suppose you really would not have time to, uh, stop by my place."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Brown," Seamus replied, shaking his heads. "After all, I promised Mags that I would head straight home - and... Our Will rather seems to be running a minor fever - but, with the proper treatment, I do reckon that he will be just fine."

"Well, I am quite sorry to hear about Will," Emmett replied, squeezing Seamus' arm. "I will pray that he gets better, soon. I do hope you have a good day, and you tell your wife that I said 'howdy'." As the duo stepped out of the town hall, he added, "Do you still have some of those chocolate chunks that I gave to you? You seem to really..."

"We do have several pints left ," Seamus replied, nodding. "Me wife is quite more of a chocolate lover, though - than I am." He stepped into his carriage, as he added, "You have a fine evening, sir! 'Tis a shame that we could not spend more time together!"

Emmett smiled, as he waved to Marty's ancestor. He glanced up towards the sky, as he began to ponder over how nice the weather was. He sure began to wonder what the schoolteacher was like. He hoped so much that she would be a rather nice lady.

He sighed, as his thoughts then turned to Marty. Earlier in the day, he had buried the DeLorean time machine in the Del Gato mine - and he rather made a final decision that he would ask Western Union to deliver a letter to Marty in 1955. He would instruct for Marty to ask the Emmett Brown of 1955 fix the time machine, and send Marty home.

While the next plan was so painful for him, to say the least - he would also give Marty explicit instructions to _not_ go back in time, and pick him up. He quite decided that he had caused enough disruption to the space-time continuum - and, besides that, he certainly came to enjoy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces of the Old West.

Indeed, as sad as it might be, he quite decided that it was best for his young friend to remain being over the hills and far away - as he rather knew that Marty would be a lot happier living in 1985. Besides, Marty had other friends - including Jennifer Parker.

His thoughts then turned back to the schoolteacher. For some reason, he really could not help but feel rather apprehensive. He was uncertain as to just why, though. Was he afraid that the schoolteacher just would not like him, for some reason or another?

As much as he hated to consider the thought - was he, subconsciously, intimidated by the fact that the teacher was a female? The fact was, he had such a tendency to feel nervous around unmarried women. Perhaps, he was very leery of meeting another Jill Wooster - a woman who had acted as if she loved him, and then cruelly rejected him.

_Oh, don't be silly!_ Emmett chided himself. _Just because the teacher is a female, and you are a male - that's really no reason to believe that she will fall for you, only to later spurn you. Besides, it has been about forty years - since the day that she..._

Emmett stopped short, as he realized that the incident would happen over sixty years in the future. It was rather unsettling to him, in fact, that Jill Wooster's cruel rejection of him still stung him strongly. He thought that he had gotten over it, a long time ago.

While, technically, the incident might be in the future - as far as his own life was quite concerned, it was in the past. As such, he had to let go of such negative emotions. It would be rather unjust to just assume the worst about the new schoolteacher, based solely on her gender. Most likely, the schoolteacher would have no feelings for him.

Granted, he really hoped that the teacher would like him on a friendship level - but the chances of the teacher having any romantic feelings for him was very slim, even if she was middle-aged and single. Besides, Emmett himself was not exactly middle-aged.

While the rejuvenation surgery that he underwent in 2015 made him look about three decades younger, he did still have white hair - and it sure was rare for men under the age of fifty to have white hair. He would still look quite old for a middle-aged woman.

He sighed, as he caught sight of his blacksmith shop and home. He figured that it was about time to begin writing his letter to Marty. He simply had a lot of money to use, in order to bribe the Western Union faculty into holding onto the letter. This would quite be a painful process for him, as the thought of never seeing Marty again was painful.

As Emmett stepped into his shop, he started to think of just what all his decision would entail. Would he be able to live another 35 years, until he saw himself born as a baby? Most likely, though, he would not live to see Marty's birth. Tears came to his eyes.

He went to prepare himself a glass of iced tea, as he wondered just what the teacher would be like. What if she just turned out to be a stern type of woman? He would feel sorry for all the children in town, and he would feel so tempted to just abandon her.

On the other hand, though, she might be one of the gentle types. The chances of her falling in love with him, however, would be very unlikely. He sighed, as he quite began to ponder over his motive for volunteering. At the time, he really felt bad that nobody else was volunteering. However, did he have a deeper - more subconscious - motive?

He sipped on his iced tea, and then sat on his bed. He started to wonder why he was even really thinking about romance. A long time ago, he had actually resigned himself to remaining single for the rest of his life. He really should have no problem with that.

Besides, getting involvement in such a social relationship in his past could rather result in a disruption of the space-time continuum. He simply opted to not have Marty return for him, for that very reason. So, as such, how come he had romance on his mind?

"Perhaps, I had better get some sleep," muttered Emmett, as he set the glass of iced tea beside him. He decided that the letter could rather wait until the next day. At the moment, he felt rather tired. He hoped that, upon waking up, he might actually begin to think more sensibly. "I do need to stop entertaining myself with such nonsense."

Emmett stretched, as he crawled under the covers. He did not care if it was not even quite suppertime. He rather had to be going out of his mind, if volunteering to pick up the new schoolteacher made him think of Jill Wooster - and thinking about romance.

"Or, perhaps, I'm just quite starting to miss Marty," suggested Emmett, sighing. "Since I opted not to have him return for me... However, it's really not as if I didn't make any friends in this era. I've even grown close to Marty's ancestors, so I should not be..."

Emmett sighed, as he blinked back his tears. Between having opted not to have Marty return for him and having volunteered to pick up the new schoolteacher, he really had a lot on his mind. As a scientist, though, he rather knew that he had to think with logic - and not with emotion. Still, as a human being, he could not simply deny his emotions.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks, as he lay his head against the pillow. Indeed, he felt a rather deep sense of longing for Marty. Still, he knew that Marty was better off living in 1985 - while Emmett was happier with living here. It would be for the best.


	7. The Customer From Hell

_September 1, 1885  
10:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown sighed, as he went to pour himself a glass of iced tea. It just felt very good, knowing that not only was he well-liked in town - but also that his services were simply needed and appreciated. He never quite expected to become as sociable as he became, as he used to feel very uncomfortable around large groups of people.

Back when he was living in the 20th Century, had had run Dr. E. Brown Enterprises - which had offered "24-hour scientific service". While the majority of of his customers were civil and polite towards him, he did also encounter some rather nasty types.

His best friend was a teenager who went by the name of Martin Seamus McFly. There was also Sabrina Artemis Palmer, who was an actual witch - and she was simply about a decade older than Marty. Indeed, he began to greatly miss his two closest friends.

He thought of the letter that he wrote to Marty, and he thought of how he instructed Marty not to go back and get him. While it felt a little painful for him, he figured that it was the very best decision for him to make. After all, he felt happier living in this era - and he certainly didn't wish to cause further disruption to the space-time continuum.

Nonetheless, he sure missed Marty - and he also felt a little concerned with how Marty would cope without the presence of the former scientist. He also felt a little concerned with how Marty would often react to being called a "chicken", and how it was quite the one flaw that would lead to Marty's bad future. He really did wish the best for Marty.

He quite hoped that Marty would learn from the events that occurred in 2015, as well as what happened on their return to 1955. Perhaps, he really should have mentioned Marty's bad future in the letter - figuring that _that_ might scare Marty straight.

He quite recalled that Jennifer spent some time in her future home. If nothing else, he figured that Marty would learn from his girlfriend what his bad future would be like. He quite hoped that Jennifer wouldn't decide to end her relationship with him, as a result.

Emmett sighed, as he tried to put those thoughts out of his mind. He thought of how, in three days, he had offered to pick up a new female schoolteacher. He really hoped that she would appreciate his hospitality, and that she would not rather automatically consider him "crazy". Somehow, he really could not help but feel insecure about that.

He really considered Marty's ancestors, Seamus and Maggie McFly, to be amongst his dearest friends. He could recall how Seamus had rather taken an instant liking to him, and how Seamus was really about the most mild-mannered person he had ever met.

Maggie, on the other hand, had acted rather cool towards him - but he realized that it was because Maggie was generally quite distrustful of strangers. Within a few weeks, though, Maggie managed to warm up to him - and she genuinely was a caring person.

He had also befriended Ira Peabody, who was simply a jovial type of man. Ira's wife, Harriet, was a different story. Harriet rarely ever smiled, and she seemed to be very cross all the time. Emmett quickly learned not to take her very icy reception of him so personally, since there didn't seem to be too many people that she actually did like.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door - which sure quickly jolted him out of his reverie. He swallowed, just as he started to walk towards the door. As he opened the door, he could hardly believe what he saw. He was staring into a rather familiar face!

"Emmett Lloyd Brown, at your service," he greeted, extending his hand. The man who sure resembled Biff Tannen, however, refused it. The man was also scowling, as were the three men who accompanied him. "So, uh, just how might I be able to help you?"

"Aren't you rather old to be a blacksmith?" chuckled the Tannen, as his lackeys began to snicker. Emmett swallowed, as he quite tried to keep his anger in check. "I demand that you shoe my horse for me, and you'd quite better have it done in an hour. You'd also better do a fine good job on it, or else I will done see to it that you regret it."

"Certainly, sir," replied Emmett, as he tried hard to keep the rage out of his voice. He rather began to suspect that the Tannen was the notorious Mad dog Tannen himself. "I'll get started on it, right away. That will be a five dollar charge, when I'm finished."

"We'll be back for you, in an hour," growled the Tannen. "If your job isn't done to my satisfaction, not only will I not pay you - but I will personally see to it that you regret it for the rest of your life. Let this simply be your one and only warning, blacksmith!"

Emmett was too stunned to reply, as the Tannen's lackey's hopped onto their horses - while Tannen himself hopped on the horse that his cigar-smoking lackey was riding. He swallowed, as he headed toward the horse that was hitched. He rather began to wish that he could just refuse service to that Tannen man. However, he simply didn't dare.

He knelt, as he took a look at the horse's fur. He was dismayed to see that horse was very dirty. Even if the rude Tannen had only asked for the horse to be shod, he quite felt an urge to also give the horse a thorough grooming. He felt so bad for the horse.

"Howdy, Mr. Brown," greeted a much more friendly voice. Just as Emmett glanced up, he caught sight of Seamus. "It sure looks to me as if you've already been accosted by the notorious Mad Dog Tannen. I do wager he must've roughen you up, quite a bit."

"He wasn't exactly polite to me," Emmett explained, as he stood up. "Actually, I guess that would be an understatement of the century. Essentially, he really did threaten to make my life a living hell - if I didn't complete the job to his satisfaction. Well, I sure do have only one hour to complete the job, so... I wish I could chat with you, but I..."

"I'll really be more than happy to help you," Seamus replied, softly. "You needn't even pay me. I know what it's like to be his victim, and it's... I guess he doesn't like the fact that I'm Irish. He's always calling me Irish Bug, and it's... My heart goes out for you."

"Well, I do quite appreciate your offer of assistance," Emmett replied, gratefully. "It'd certainly be nice to have your company. I sure can't even began to tell you how good it felt to hear your voice, after having been... It was like a breath of fresh air, to..."

"I can't believe that he had the nerve to..." Seamus started to say, scowling. "I don't get too cross, very much - as I'm simply well known for me even temper. Still, he sure has been a real... He has even been harassing me wife. I reckon that he deserves to be hanged. He has been a real menace to society, and I'm feeling scared that he..."

"Well, I remember hearing about how he just shot the newspaper editor," commented Emmett, "after an unfavourable article was printed about him. He also really hates his nickname, with a passion - if I recall correctly. I guess he does not think of himself..."

"He does want for people to be terrified of him," explained Seamus, "but he just hates it, when people act as if his actions are... quite wrong. He is just one of those people, I reckon, who thinks he should be able to shoot as he pleases... without compulsion."

"People like him quite make me sick!" Emmett replied, grimacing. "I've often considered myself to be a real open-minded person, who quite believes that people should not be judged or ostracized by society... for their eccentric life choices or mannerisms. When those choices hurt other people, though - then that is an entirely different... story."

"I completely agree with you," replied Seamus. "Me wife, on the other hand, is a bit of a traditionalist. She does believe that social norms are to always be abided by, even if doing thereof brings no harm to other people. I do blame that attitude on her family."

"It does sound like she came from an uptight family," replied Emmett, nodding. "At any rate, there's a very huge difference between a social custom and a more. Outlaws like Mad Dog Tannens are not merely going against social customs. They are breaking..."

"... mores about valuing the lives of other people," finished Seamus, nodding. "I know what you mean. Perhaps, I sure should try explaining the difference to me wife. Willie is still a mere infant, but I really... I do reckon that me wife is less uptight than Harriet Peabody, but... I would loathe for our children to feel as if they can't just pursue..."

"Your wife is definitely more laid back than Harriet," Emmett agreed. "After all, Harriet seems to be one of the only people people in town that... that still aren't that entirely fond of me. Granted, I do not expect to be liked by everyone - but I still feel as if..."

"I don't reckon she's too fond of me, either," Seamus pointed out, sighing. "Mags does tell me that the woman reminds her strongly of her mother. To Mags credit, she rather seems to be coming around... slowly but surely. Well, at any rate, I do reckon we..."

"Right," Emmett replied, as he grabbed a box of horseshoes. "He did give only me an hour to complete the job, so I guess we'd really better... If you quite do not wish for me to pay you, I was thinking that I would... How about if I treat you out for dinner, later this evening? Your wife, too - if she wishes to come along. Sound like a deal?"

"That rather would be appreciated," Seamus replied, warmly. Turning to the horse, he simply gave a look of disgust. "I reckon it's just like Mad Dog Tannen to not... properly groom his horses." He rolled his eyes, as he added, "We'd really better get to work."

Emmett nodded, as he knelt down. While he quite felt more than a little intimidated by the presence of Mad Dog Tannen, it also felt rather good to have Seamus beside him. Indeed, it certainly felt great to have the close companionship with Marty's ancestor.


	8. Just Like Starting Over

_September 7, 1885  
6:30 PM PST_

Clara Catherine Clayton smiled, as he glanced at the man that he fell in love with. She felt guilty about how, less than a day ago, she had slapped the man. She never really was the kind of person to adhere to cultural norms regarding her gender, but she was very regretful of the fact that she ended up breaking the heart of Emmett Brown.

The two of them were walking through what Emmett said would, one day, become Hill Valley Park. She quite enjoyed the scenery, and the breeze felt so crisp. She thought of what a rather nice town Hill Valley was. She glanced back at Emmett, as she felt so grateful that he actually opted to give her another chance. She felt quite fortunate.

"How are you feeling, Clara?" Emmett asked, softly. "Listen, if you're still feeling guilty about... Well, I do understand. I mean, if I was simply in your situation - I'm sure that I also wouldn't believe me, either. At any rate, I'm sure glad that you decided to..."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Clara replied, in a near whisper. Tears filled her eyes, as she added, "I really feel bad, though - that you'll simply never see your friend, again. Even if I was under the impression that he didn't... like me too much."

"I'm sure it was nothing personal," assured Emmett, gently. "After all, he just wanted to get back to 1985 - so, as such, I guess he sort of viewed you as a... a distraction. I really do miss him, but... At any rate, I'm rather glad that you decided... to give me another chance. I really do love it in this time period, as well - even if Marty didn't."

"I guess that would be very hard for him," agreed Clara, as she tried to imagine what the future would be like. "Well, I'm just so glad that it was probably nothing personal. Even if he was very polite towards me, he just seemed to treat me a little... coldly."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," replied Emmett. "Please, try not to take it personally. He simply wanted to go back to where... when... he lived. By the way, if it'll rather make you feel any better... Actually, there was a time when I was... in your situation."

"Oh, really?" Clara gasped, as that piece of information surprised her. "It's quite hard to imagine, though. I mean, you were the one who invented the time machine. I sure wish I could've quite had a better look at your time machine. After all, I just managed to catch a brief glimpse of it. It sure did look like a rather fascinating... contraption."

"Automobile," Emmett replied, softly. "I didn't actually create the automobile, but I did install the time circuits inside of it. At any rate, it just took place in November of 1955, on the fifth. When Marty first showed up on my door step, and tried to tell me..."

"But you said he was from 1985, right?" Clara asked, as she felt a little dazed. Emmett nodded, as she added, "Oh, I think I could quite guess what happened. He came from thirty years in the future, but... you hadn't yet thought of creating a time machine."

"Actually, not quite," replied Emmett, as a blush crept into his cheeks. "It was the day that I first came up with the idea for the flux capacitor... or the device that allows for time travel to be possible. The idea was actually still so new to me, I sure had a tough time swallowing the fact that... a kid actually came from the future, and knew me."

"I guess I feel a little less guilty, now," Clara replied, in a near whisper. Then, realizing that she might've sounded a little brash, she added, "After all, if it simply happened to you - then I... Well, I certainly don't mean to make you feel guilty - even if it is a..."

"It's all right, Clara," Emmett whispered. "Of course, I missed my chance to head back to 1985 with Marty - but, at least, I have you. I understand that he'll simply miss me - but... Well, he has a life ahead of him - and I am certain he'll manage to... move on."

"I guess so," Clara replied, nervously. She then had an idea, as she added, "Well, do you think you could... invent a new time machine? After all, it's apparently something you worked on - and... Well, it'd rather be a shame for you to throw all that away. If it's something that you... I'd even be more than happy to help you, if necessary."

"Well, I really do think that..." Emmett started to say, nervously. A smile then spread across his face, as he added, "Well, I guess it just wouldn't hurt. I mean, if you really don't mind - and I... It certainly would be very nice to be able to pay a visit to 1985."

"I would quite love to see this 1985 that you speak of," Clara replied, softly. "I always dreamed of seeing faraway places, and I... I'm sure not meaning to place pressure on you, of course - but I... Well, I'd hate for you to give up on something that you love."

"I certainly appreciate your support, Clara," Emmett replied, smiling. "I guess it's really like what I've always told Marty. If you put your mind to it, you really could accomplish anything. I reckon this would be no real exception, and... Well, to be honest, the idea of never seeing Marty again makes me feel sad. I knew him from when he was a kid."

"It sounds as if you two were real close," Clara commented, softly. "I feel ashamed to admit that I never realized it, before. I reckon it might explain why Marty appeared to be a little uncomfortable, when I had praised him for his gallantry - seeing as you..."

"I'm sure he would've done so, anyway," explained Doc. "He really is a decent young man - and it simply would've been the right thing to do. Although, yeah, he and I are close. Also, it's not the first time that he's seen me... get shot. So, as such, he..."

"You've actually been shot, before?" gasped Clara, as she could hardly believe what she heard. Tears quite filled her eyes, as she could hardly bear to think of losing the blacksmith. "How terribly dreadful! So, in the future, do outlaws still run rampant? In fact, that is certainly one of the drawbacks of life in the West. I would hope to..."

"I suppose you could call them 'outlaws', Clara," Emmett replied, in a near whisper. "A rather more accurate term, though, would be 'terrorists'. They were illegal immigrants from an Eastern country, called Libya. The thing is, they hated Americans - and..."

"That makes absolutely no sense!" gasped Clara, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "I mean, if they hate Americans so much - then why... would they even bother with moving to this country? Why don't just stay in their country, if they're happier..."

"It's hard to explain," Emmett replied, sighing. "Suffice to say, though - some people just are that hateful. Also, in the future, advanced transportation makes it easier to travel around the world. So, it's sure not as if they had to... actually take months of journeying across the ocean. That would be one drawback of advanced travel."

"Oh, I see," muttered Clara, as she had a hard time digesting what she heard. "I think advanced travel would be splendid, if it means I could travel between New Jersey and California in a matter of... just a few days? Still, if it also allows for those terrorists..."

"We don't really have that many terrorists in our country," explained Emmett. "It's not as bad as... Anyway, it's partially my fault. I found out that a terrorist group got their hands on some plutonium, which was required for my... first temporal experiment."

"What on earth is plutonium?" asked Clara, as the word sounded rather unfamiliar to her. She figured that it must be some type of futuristic substance. "So, I reckon you had stolen this plutonium from those terrorists - which is quite understandable. They must have caught you, and... You don't suppose those terrorists... came here?"

"Most definitely not," Emmett replied, emphatically. "I'm quite certain that they don't know about time travel - and, even if they did... Well, they sure would have no time machine to come here in. You don't have to worry about them, Clara. I promise."

"I do trust you, Emmett," Clara replied, as she took in a deep breath. "Well, I suppose we should think positive thoughts. I'm not going to pretend that I fully understand the whole time travel concept, but I can certainly see that you were telling the truth."

"Time travel sure can be confusing," agreed Emmett. "I know how Marty kept being so confused. I don't blame him." After a brief pause, he added, "By the way, in 1985, it's simply just a matter of _hours_ that one could travel from New Jersey to California. At the turn of the 20th Century, the Orville brothers will be inventing the... airplane."

"Airplane," whispered Clara, as the word sounded unfamiliar. "From the term, I reckon that an airplane is a form of transportation that... could travel in the air. I suppose it'll be like a... like a more advanced version of a hot-air balloon? It sounds interesting."

"Yeah, somewhat like a balloon," Emmett replied, softly. "Although, the blimp and the zeppelin sure would be more accurate examples of the description. The airplane ends up proving to be a more practical form of aerial transportation, since it is more..."

"Why don't we discuss this later, Emmett?" suggested Clara, sighing. "The future does sound quite fascinating, aside from this concept of 'terrorists'. However, for now, I do want to get in touch with nature. I hope to think that technology won't come to simply replace nature. While technology can be very useful, I'd really hate to think that..."

"You needn't worry, Clara," Emmett replied, softly. "There will still be a lot of nature to observe and explore. I really don't believe technology could ever completely eradicate nature. You know what I could go for? A nice glass of lemonade. How's that sound?"

Clara just nodded and smiled, as she quite loved the idea. Slowly, the couple began to make their way out of the forest. She had a good feeling that she had so much to look forward to. Indeed, this was just like starting over - with dear Emmett Lloyd Brown.


	9. Lovers' Quarrel

_October 4, 1885  
3:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled - just as he gazed at his romantic partner, Clara Catherine Brown. It sure was a gorgeous autumn afternoon, as they were taking a hike through what would become Hill Valley Park. It just seemed strange to think of it was exactly a month, since he rescued Clara. Indeed, a lot really happened within the past month.

While he had yet to propose to Clara, he already had a good feeling that she was the woman for him. He already figured out the perfect day to propose to her, and he just felt so nervous. Even in the month that he knew Clara - he knew that the woman was nothing like Jill Wooster, the woman who he used to court back in the early 1940s.

"This is our one month anniversary," Clara commented, softly. "It's so hard to believe just how fast the time has gone by. Sometimes, it still feels as if I'm... dreaming." Her expression then darkened, as she asked, "You don't still think about Marty, do you?"

"What are you talking about, Clara?" gasped Emmett, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "Of course, I still think about Marty! After all, why _wouldn't_ I still really think about him? He is my friend! Just what exactly are you trying to get at, Clara?"

"I simply don't understand why you even care so much about that boy," Clara replied, scowling. Raising her voice, she continued, "I mean, he really didn't have the decency to make me feel welcome. Emmett, that boy treated me as I was a... a piece of dirt!"

"Clara, we already went over this," Emmett replied, sighing. He could not understand his romantic partner's sudden hostility towards Marty. In the past, she had appeared to be understanding. He wondered what changed. "You can't take it so personally."

"Oh, right, Emmett," Clara replied, scoffing. "After all, to him, I wasn't a person. I was merely a distraction! I was merely somebody who really got in the way! He didn't even care that I was a person, too - and that my feelings also count! I bet he simply wished that I would disappear. I don't understand how you can respect someone like that!"

"Clara, please be reasonable!" protested Emmett. "He's been my friend, ever since he was a little boy. You can't expect me to just stop caring about him. I don't understand what's gotten into you! Don't you think that your current attitude is unreasonable?"

"I'm being unreasonable?" scoffed Clara, as she laughed derisively. "Was it simply too much for me to expect that he really treats me like a _person_, with actual feelings - instead of like a... a distraction? Emmett, why are you taking his side over mine?"

"I'm not taking anybody's side!" protested Emmett, just as he found himself beginning to lose his patience. "Clara, I don't quite understand why you're suddenly... After all, it quite seems as if you want me to... to simply forget that Marty ever was my friend. I can't do that, though. Besides, Clara, I thought he was actually very polite to you."

"Oh, sure!" scoffed Clara. "Well, mere politeness is not enough - when it was obvious from the get-go that he wished... I never existed! I quite bet he would've rather you just let me fall into the ravine! How could you even defend someone so heartless?"

"Please, Clara," chided Emmett, as he took in a deep breath. "I sure do think you are blowing this all out of proportion. I'm very positive that he harboured no bad feelings towards you, whatsoever. He simply wanted for us to return to 1985. That's all."

"Oh, is that it?" challenged Clara, as she began to chuckle coldly and humourlessly. "Is this really what it's about, Emmett? He hates me, simply because I am from a different time period? Tell me, Emmett. How exactly is that different from... hating foreigners?"

"Clara, he doesn't hate you!" protested Emmett, as he was struggling to maintain his composure. "I really think you are overreacting! I mean, listen to you! Here you are, twisting everything around - and sure making it out like Marty is quite some sort of... some sort of a cold-hearted jackass. He is not that kind of a person, Clara. Honest!"

"You are obviously blinded by love for that boy!" shrieked Clara. "Why do you have to keep making such excuses for him? Why can't you just accept the fact that he is really not the kind of person that you should be remembering fondly of. You really should be happy that he's gone, and... Quite frankly, I hope that train _did_ crash into him!"

"That is quite enough, Clara!" exploded Emmett. This had to be a bad dream. He could not believe that the schoolteacher just had the unmitigated audacity to say something so rude. "I'm quite beginning to think that you might be just like Jill Wooster, after all!"

"How _dare_ you compare me to Jill Wooster?" roared Clara, as she reached out to slap Emmett across the cheek. "Just because I... I..." Her expression simply began to soften, as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Emmett! I do not know what got into me."

"Do you quite mean it, Clara?" asked Emmett, as he still felt a tinge of anger. He didn't feel as if he was ready to forgive Clara for wishing death on Marty. "You rather did let me down, Clara. In the past, you sure seemed understanding. Right now, I'm quite so confused. I simply don't understand what led to the change of heart, or why you..."

"I can understand, Emmett, if you don't wish to forgive me," muttered Clara, as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "What I said was very inexcusable, and I do... If you wish to end our end our relationship, then I... Well, I guess I can understand that."

"Oh, Clara," murmured Emmett, as he took in a deep breath. "Well, I really don't wish to make any rash decisions - but... Well, I really do want you to explain why you said all the things you did - and why you began to act as if I should... just forget Marty."

"All right, fair enough," Clara replied, just as she sat on a tree stump. Emmett sat on a nearby log. "I guess I do owe you an explanation. The fact is, I did feel very hurt that Marty wasn't more accepting of me - but I didn't want to seem petty. So, I... I tried to convince myself that it was no big deal. I guess I let all the feelings build up, and I..."

"So, essentially, what you are saying is," Emmett commented, softly, "you didn't wish to appear petty, or... or overly sensitive. So, as such, you opted to try pushing such emotions aside - until, finally, you just reached a point where you could no longer..."

"I think that's it, Emmett," Clara replied, as she was still weeping. "I guess I was afraid that you might judge me, or... I guess that quite ended up backfiring, anything - since it lead to... I guess I should've been more honest with you, instead of letting the..."

"I would never judge you for your emotions, Clara," Emmett replied, softly. "Y'know, I can't believe that we just had our second fight. I guess there's no perfect relationship - so, as such... Well, I'm rather willing to give you another chance. You do seem to be genuinely remorseful, and... Well, I can't remember a time when Jill ever apologized."

"Thank you very much, Emmett," replied Clara, as she pulled a handkerchief from her dress pocket. "I almost feel as if I don't deserve the forgiveness, but I... I sure hope we don't have any future spats. We may still have our disagreements, but I just..."

"Do you understand, Clara?" Emmett asked, softly. "Do you understand that Marty... never meant to hurt you? The thing is, he even quite suggested that I bring you back to 1985 - and, upon further thought, he made a very good point. He sure wanted for us to be happy, and I... The thing is, you can't say that he wasn't thinking of us."

"I never even knew that," whispered Clara - as she was trying hard not to cry, again. "So, as such, I gather he was torn between his desire to return to his time - and what was best for you. So, if you don't mind... Why didn't you just take him up on that?"

"Because I was not thinking clearly," Emmett replied, sighing. "I was thinking that you don't really belong in the future - and, likewise, I don't belong in the past. Also, I was concerned with how you... Well, I didn't quite wish to force a new era on you - so..."

"I guess that was quite the gentlemanly thing to do," Clara replied, nodded. "I did tell you to take me along, wherever you were going - but I guess... I simply do hope you aren't cross with me for really causing you to miss your trip back to 1985 with Marty." With a small smile, she added, "Now, remember, be honest about your emotions."

"Well, I was a little disappointed," Emmett replied softly, "as I ended up being forced to let Marty down. However, I can honestly say that I wasn't mad at you. I was real overjoyed to see that you... had a change of heart. It is only the situation that..."

"You were mad at the situation, right?" Clara asked, softly. "You weren't mad at me. I can understand that. I reckon that Marty was a mite mad at me, though - but... Well, as much as it hurts to think that he... I can't act like it's all about me - right, Emmett?"

"No, it sure has nothing to do with you," replied Emmett. "In all honesty, he did mutter a sarcastic 'perfect' into the walkie-talkie - but, as we were just mentioning, it was just the situation that irked him. He was not personally mad at you. I sure understand that it upsets you, but... Keep in mind, Clara, that he was also concerned about Jennifer."

"Now, Jennifer," Clara muttered. "She's the... Well, she is really to Marty... as I am to you, right?" Emmett smiled, as he felt very pleased to see that Clara was coming to an understanding. "I guess I forgot that... I guess that poor man had a lot on his mind."

"That he certainly did," Emmett replied, softly. "After all, I already told you about that world that Biff Tannen created - and I'm sure the fact that we left Jennifer there... At least, we did manage to take the almanac away from Biff - which is a real good thing."

Clara smiled, as Emmett helped her up from the tree stump. While he was still reeling a little over the quarrel that he and Clara had, he figured that it was best to forgive and forget - and he also quite hoped that, from the moment on, Clara would be more open about her emotions. After all, good communication was vital to any good relationship.


	10. Edge of the Century

_October 26, 1885  
12:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, just as he and Clara Catherine Clayton stepped into Holt's Diner. He just began to ponder over of how, exactly a century in the future, he would conduct his first temporal experiment. Or would it actually be his _second_ temporal experiment? In 1955, he quite assisted in sending Martin Seamus McFly back to 1955.

"Are you feeling all right, Emmett?" Clara asked, softly. She then motioned towards a booth, as she added, "Let's sit over here. It's still hard to believe that you're really... from the future. Also, your friend is the descendant of Seamus and Maggie McFly."

"Yeah, and there is baby William," added Emmett. "According to Marty, William is... or will be... his great-grandfather. Apparently, there's also quite a strong resemblance - which is a little surprising. I didn't think George McFly looked all that much like Marty."

"At any rate," Clara replied, softly, "I was just thinking that I could go for the fish fry. This place quite serves good fish, and not just on Friday. With it, I'd simply like a glass of lemonade." She glanced around, as she added, "It's a little hard to believe it's quite been... two and a half months. It seems like almost yesterday, when you saved..."

"I can understand just what you mean," agreed Emmett - as he did, in fact, share the sentiment. He also began to feel nervous, as he really planned to do something major to celebrate the occasion. Would he be able to go through with it, though? "It's a..."

"I'm so glad that the barbed wire salesman was sitting behind me," continued Clara. "I mean, I really cannot imagine what my life would be like - had I not given you another chance. In fact, I believe it was destiny. I think it was meant to be. This is just so..."

"For that, I am eternally grateful," agreed Emmett, huskily. "I just wish Marty could... I know he'd rather be in 1985, but I was just... It might quite take up to five years, in order to complete the... time machine. This one, I am simply going to be... be building from scratch. I had thought of a substitute that I could use for the... the transistor."

"Why don't we discuss it, later?" suggested Clara. "After all, we are in a public place - and it... Well, I'm so happy that I listened to the barbed wire salesman. It was rather obvious how sincere you were, and I felt... Well, I knew I had to do the right thing."

"And you did, Clara," agreed Emmett, smiling. He then swallowed, as he decided that this might be the perfect opportunity. "Anyway, Clara, there was a good reason why I asked you to eat out today. Today is a rather special day, and I decided that I..."

"That sounds nice," Clara replied, softly. "Say, wasn't this the day that you completed your... time machine? I guess, in a sense, it was also the day that everything really... started. It was simply the day that the first time ever travel trip occurred, and... Only that it's not, since that's a whole century into the future... Golly, it's very confusing."

"It sure confuses even me," Emmett pointed out, in a near whisper, "and I'm the one who _invented_ time travel. Let's not think about that, right now." He pulled out a small box, and opened it, as he asked, "Clara, will you... Will you, uh... marry me?"

Emmett's heart began to race, as he could hardly believe that the words were out. As he took one look at Clara, though - he saw that she really had a big smile on her face. She also had tears in her eyes - which Emmett suspected were, in fact, tears of joy.

"Oh, Emmett!" gushed Clara, cheerfully. "Emmett! Oh, I sure was waiting for this day to come. To be honest, I was wondering if I should actually be... be the one to ask. I didn't wish to be forward, though. Emmett, I'd be more than happy to marry you. It's like a dream come true! Oh, I would really be happy to become Mrs. Emmett Brown."

"Well, I'm so happy that you accepted," Emmett replied, softly. He began to wonder if he really was dreaming. He reached for Clara's left hand, as he began to slide the ring onto her finger. "You really made this day even more special to me. I'm so ecstatic."

"Wow, isn't that very touching!" exclaimed another feminine voice. Emmett looked up, as he saw the waitress standing next to them. "Well, congratulations! I'm quite happy to have witnessed the event. At any rate, what could I get the two of you to eat?"

"We'll have two beer-battered fish dinners, please," Emmett replied, cheerfully. "Yes, the schoolteacher and I have now officially taken the next step in our relationship. In fact, I can hardly believe that the day has actually come. I simply used to think that I would... remain being an old bachelor. Oh, yeah, we'd also like two cups of coffee."

"I certainly do wish you two the best of luck," the waitress replied, smiling. "This would be the beginning of a new life. I still remember the day when I got married. It was just a very glorious day for me. Well, your meals should be ready in about half and hour."

"Thank you, ma'am," Emmett replied, smiling. Turning back to Clara, he added, "I can't even begin to tell you just how much this means to me! Before I met you, I had pretty much resigned myself to remaining single. Well, I'm quite happy to be proven wrong."

"I'm sure glad that I decided to teach here," Clara replied, softly. "I can still remember the day we met. The snake had spooked the horse, and..." Her eyes then grew wide, as she gasped, "Wait a minute! Since you're from the future, does it just mean that... Did I fall into that ravine? I mean, before you came back in time - and... rescue me."

Emmett gasped - as the question made him feel very uncomfortable, to say the least. He knew he would have to tell her the truth, sooner or later. Still, he hadn't expected it to happen like this. He certainly hoped that the special moment wouldn't be ruined.

"I'm afraid so," Emmett replied, in a near whisper. "I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you, sooner - but... Well, I was very uncertain of how... you would take this. After all, this must be a... I just figured finding out that you had originally died wouldn't be... be..."

"I understand, Emmett," Clara replied, as she managed a small smile. She looked more than a little uneasy, though. "I don't blame you, in the least. Indeed, this is unsettling for me - and I... I wonder if... the other me... felt much pain. I sure felt terrified, and I... Did you know anything about me, when you were in the future? This is just so..."

"Well, I knew that the ravine was named after you," Emmett replied, softly. "I guess it won't happen, now - especially since there's now talk about actually naming the ravine after 'Clint Eastwood'. I have some mixed feelings on the whole thing, to be honest."

"I can imagine so," agreed Clara. "He was your friend - and, as far as everyone else is concerned, the young fellow is dead. I'm sorry for the time that I got on your case, as it was... I was being real unfair towards him, and I shouldn't've been so self-centred."

"That is all in the past," quipped Emmett. "At any rate, I did not know anything about you - except that you were a schoolteacher. I didn't know your first name, or even if you were male or female. I didn't even quite make the connection, when I heard that you were coming to town. I'm so glad that I did manage to rescue you, and it's so..."

"We should maybe just change the subject," suggested Clara, as she looked obviously uncomfortable. Emmett could not blame her. "Anyway, even if we might never be able to have children... Well, I'm looking forward to starting a new life with you - and I..."

"This sure is exciting for me, too," agreed Emmett. "By the way, I figured that I would build my new time machine into a steam train. I can maybe find a way to use steam as a... As I mentioned before, plutonium is rather hard to obtain in this era - and there is no Mr. Fusion to use. So, as such, I'm thinking that it might be possible to use steam."

"I would love to see the future," gushed Clara. "Even if I do feel quite apprehensive, I would... If this is a real possible solution for us to start a new family, then I'm all for it. I do regret not being able to raise them in this era, but I guess it would be for the..."

"I'm glad that you're open to the idea," replied Emmett, softly. "I understand that this must be a little hard for you, but... Well, having children in this era could start a chain reaction that would disrupt the very fabric of the space-time continuum - and that..."

"I quite know what you mean," agreed Clara. "Especially if the children get older - and they wish to get married, along with starting their own families." With a sudden laugh, she added, "I can't believe this! I'm already talking about becoming a grandmother! In fact, now that I think of it... What if I end up actually not liking the future, though?"

Emmett swallowed, as he thought of Marty - and how the teenager sure would've felt about being stuck in 1885. For that matter, even being stuck in 1955 wouldn't exactly be Marty's idea of fun. In fact, Marty might just consider it to be his worst nightmare.

"I really don't wish to force you into anything," Emmett replied, softly. "If necessary, we might be able to come up with an alternate solution. Perhaps, we could just move out of Hill Valley - and I could just make occasional trips to the future, to visit Marty."

"That's what I love about you, Emmett," Clara replied, coyly. "You are so patient and understanding - even in times when I might quite act, uh, not-so-lovable. Well, thank you so much for taking me out to dinner. This has been a wonderful treat, indeed."

Emmett smiled, as he gazed into Clara's lovely brown eyes. The hundred year reverse anniversary of his time machine completion was shaping up to be nice. He quite felt as happy as he could be. It rather felt a little like living on the edge of the century. Being trapped isn't always a bad thing - and, indeed, it can even be a blessing in disguise.


	11. Reverse Anniversary

_November 5, 1885  
9:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he and Clara Catherine Brown were sitting outside the latter's house. Today was simply a special day for him. In fact, it was the anniversary of the day he sure came up with the idea for the flux capacitor - albeit a _reverse_ anniversary. After all, that day wouldn't be until seventy years in the _future_.

"What are you thinking about, Emmett?" Clara asked, softly. "I sure don't mean to pry - but you... Well, you rather seem to be deep in thought. Are you thinking about your friend, again? Even if you never do see him, again - I'm sure that he would be real..."

"Seventy years from now," Emmett replied, softly, "if when I will first meet Marty. He simply took me by surprise. It was one very interesting week, though - and I grew so fond of the boy. It really was a little hard for me, in fact - to send him back to 1985."

"He almost seems like a son to you," observed Clara. "I wish I could've gotten to know him, a little more. Even if he sure did sort of give me the... the cold treatment. As you said, though, I sure guess I shouldn't take it so personally. Even though I'm quite glad that we are back together, I... I do feel quite responsible for... for what happened."

"Well, it's not your fault," Emmett replied, gently. "Even though I do miss Marty, I am happy to have you in my life. It's kinda still hard to believe that we're engaged. After all, I never thought that the day would come. I thought that I was destined to..."

"You sure look younger than 65," observed Clara, softly. "I guess it is because of that rejuve-whatever-you-call-it thing you told me about. Well, my father always was very mild-mannered - and my mother was also supportive. I hope they don't mind that..."

"Anybody who collects butterflies," commented Emmett, softly, "certainly wins points in my book. I'm sure happy that we were actually able to find a few butterflies of the Lepidoptera martha species here in Hill Valley. You sure seem to have loving parents. I'd love to meet them. I think Marty and Jennifer would love seeing the butterflies."

"I always think of my parents," Clara replied, wistfully, "whenever I see the butterfly. I did write them a letter, and I really hope they come to the wedding. I'd quite love to start a family. However, because you're from the future... Well, it might be a bit..."

"I'm happy that you really convinced me to build a new time machine," Emmett replied, softly. "I'd be happy to start a family, once we move back to 1985. However, it simply would be risky to the space-time continuum - if we were to have kids in this time..."

"I completely understand that," Clara whispered, nodding. "Although, to be honest, I am rather scared of moving a century into the future. I do hope you understand that I... I mean, while I am curious to see the future that you told me about - I'm also a... It's scarier than moving to a new country. It sure sounds like a lot to... get used to."

"We'd probably have to have another wedding," Emmett pointed out, "once we head back into the future. Not that I would actually mind, of course. Still, I really can't just announce that I have wife. That's not how it's done, after all - and it would be a..."

"That would be quite splendid, Emmett," Clara replied, smiling. "It would simply be nice to have a second wedding. Granted, the idea of settling a century into the future just makes me feel a little... I suppose I would learn to adopt, though - and you would..."

"I would hate to pressure you," commented Emmett, softly. "I mean, if you don't wish to move into the future... Well, I suppose we could continue to live here - and I might just make occasional visits into the next century, so that Marty will still see me. It's up to you, and... Well, I don't intend to just become one of those controlling husbands."

"I rather appreciate your thoughtfulness," replied Clara, softly. "If that's the only way we could start a family, though... Well, that would be more than worth it. I would love to become a mother, even if it does mean... I've always been quite fond of children."

"I wouldn't mind being a father, myself," Emmett replied, smiling. "I guess Marty was a little like a son to me, even if he already had parents of his own. I mean, I'll just never forget the day that I met him. He was so little, but... Well, he was just so adorable."

"I'm sure you'll make a good father, Emmett," commented Clara, warmly. "If it means we have to move to the future, then... Well, it will be more than worth it. Granted, I must admit that I'm feeling real apprehensive. I felt similarly about starting a new life in the West, though. So, I think I'm willing to make the accommodations that are..."

"It is nice of you to be so open-minded," Emmett replied, softly. "Well, I would hate to pressure you - and I've always dreamed of visiting this era. On the other hand, I sure miss Marty. If nothing else, we could maybe take a trial visit into the future - and..."

"I sure realized something, Emmett!" gasped Clara, as she began to look quite sad. "If we rather end up moving a century into the future, then everyone I have ever known will be dead. Even if we could still take visits into the past, it still makes me feel as..."

"Great Scott!" Emmett gasped, as he realized that he sure never considered _that_ aspect of time travel. "Of course, everybody I simply knew... will know... in 1985 isn't yet born. I didn't have that many close friends - but, then again, I wasn't that terribly sociable. I did have some friendly acquaintances, but... I really was a bit of a loner."

"I just hope I won't have too much trouble with making friends," commented Clara, in a near whisper. "So, uh, did you say that the people in the future were less friendly? You did mention there being people in the future that thought you were... crazy."

"They were just a vocal minority, actually," Emmett explained. "People like Biff Tannen and Mr. Strickland quite seemed to... have it in for me. I am certain there were others who were quite... leery of me. I guess that's to be expected, though - since there..."

"You had mentioned that, in 1983, you were commended," pointed out Clara. "I guess that would sure be proof that not everyone thought badly of you. Besides, from what you told me of Biff and Strickland, they didn't quite seem to be exemplary examples of courtesy - so, as such, I guess you'd take their opinions of you with a grain of salt."

"Precisely!" Emmett replied, nodding. "Occasionally, there are kids who will pull pranks on my garage - but... Well, they tend to be the bully types - so it's sure not like there are people who are generally polite and courteous, but still feel a need to harass..."

"Goodness, I should hope not!" gasped Clara, as an expression of horror crept across her face. "I declare, if those kind of people really did exist... I'd say that they're even worse than the... the openly rude types. After all, talk about a massive dissonance!"

"Thankfully, not everybody treated me like dirt," Emmett replied, softly. "Most of my customers have expressed real gratitude for my service, and they outnumbered the occasional rude customer I would get. Marty's friends generally treated me in a very decent manner, which I appreciated - and I was casual friends with Marty's father."

"Oh, yes, you did tell me about Marty's father!" exclaimed Clara. "You mentioned that he was an author of... Now, what did you simply call it? Oh, yes, science fiction! So, I reckon that Jules Verne would be considered... science fiction? He does seem to..."

"Yes, Jules Verne would be considered science fiction," replied Emmett. "His is really of the more realistic sort, though. In the future, more science fiction works would just be focused on time travel or extraterrestrials - and they aren't always futuristic, either."

"That sounds so fascinating," replied Clara. "Now, what are extraterrestrials? You said that they're beings that... come from other planets? Sometimes, I've sure wondered if there might be other planets that also... contain life. Whenever I would really suggest that to anyone, though - that would simply snap at me to not be silly. I felt that it..."

"Some people are quite closed-minded," Emmett replied, rolling his eyes. "I know some people have found controversy in the fact that you encourage your pupils to imagine, since some people view that as 'idle thinking'. I do find that to be very sad, since it..."

"My parents have never scolded me for using my imagination," Clara explained. "Some of my friends weren't quite lucky, though. I can't even begin to imagine... there's that word... what thinking serious thoughts all the time would be like. I mean, it would..."

"I completely sympathize with that," agreed Emmett. "Even as a scientist, I need time to simply let my mind wander. Otherwise, I would experience a real... burn out. As of 1985, there are plenty of adults that simply encourage kids to use their imagination. I believe that... Well, can you just imagine what a world without fiction would be like?"

"No, I can't honestly say that I'm able to," replied Clara, softly. "I suppose I could, if I tried hard enough - but... Well, why would I want to? Anyway, I love to imagine what the future might be like - and... I would want nothing more than to view the future."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to oblige," Emmett replied, softly. "I think I'll be able to start on a second time machine, in fact, as early as next month. When I finish, I sure promise to bring you along, and let you see for yourself just what the future is like."

As Emmett glanced up, he smiled by what he observed. The light streaked across the sky, leaving a trail in its wake. It was a shooting star, of course - but the sight rather reminded him of the DeLorean time machine, as well. He really began to dream of the day of finishing his second time machine. It sure would be another day to remember.


	12. Clock Tower Legacy

_November 12, 1885  
9:45 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he and Clara Catherine Clayton were actually nearing downtown. He caught sight of the clock, which sure had yet to be installed inside the courthouse. However, it had been running for almost two months. He simply thought of how that clock would become a major legacy of Hill Valley. It was very fascinating.

"You really like looking at that clock, don't you?" Clara asked, softly. "I think it's a little sad, thinking of how... lightning will strike the clock. It actually feels so good to know, though - that the clock will be remembered with fondness. I guess that would be a..."

"The clock is only part of it," Emmett replied, softly. "Although, of course, it sure has a lot of significance for me - as well as Marty, I'm sure. After all, we both did just end up living through that day twice - and Marty wasn't even born, yet! It's just a rather..."

"Oh, yeah, you told me about that," Clara replied, in a near whisper. "You did mention just how tough it was, avoiding your other selves. I was quite thinking of how strange it really might be... if one of our children actually came from the future. Now, you said that Marty's parents never knew about the time machine? I just can imagine that it..."

"It would definitely make Lorraine feel very uneasy, to say the least," replied Emmett. "After all, when you simply consider how she ended up falling in... At least, if _our_ children were to come back, we... Well, we already know about time travel - and..."

"I'm quite glad that you decided to start working on that train," commented Clara. "I'm sure that Marty rather miss you. With the time train, though... Well, he wouldn't have to wait long at all. Man, this time travel stuff can get very... very confusing for me."

"I can understand that," Doc replied, gently. "You're really doing a good job, though - with thinking fourth-dimensionally. I'm glad that you really convinced to to build a new time machine. Goodness, I really hope Marty is fine! I hope I didn't send him back at a bad time. I would feel so responsible, if it turned out that Marty ended up getting..."

"You should stop fretting about that, Emmett," Clara suggested. "You could go back in time, and save him - if... You told me about how he saved your life, a couple times. At least, it wouldn't be a lost cause. Well, I'm so glad that you invented a time machine."

Emmett swallowed, as he thought of what he hadn't yet told Clara. He never told her about how, in the original timeline, she actually ended up falling into the ravine. After all, there simply was no easy to tell her - and it would, without a doubt, disturb her.

The other thing he never told her about - was how he had already saved Marty's life, once. It was when he and Marty were in the version of 1985 where Biff Tannen quite became rich and corrupt. In one timeline, Biff shot Marty - and then simply decided to threw him off the roof of casino hotel. Fortunately, he managed to change all that.

"Are you feeling all right, Emmett?" Clara asked, softly. "Perhaps, we should head into the saloon. I could simply go for some raspberry cordial, and you could... Well, maybe you could go for some sarsaparilla. It might rather help calm your nerves, a little bit."

"In a little while, Clara," whispered Emmett. "First, I wish to salute the clock tower. It's a little strange to think of how, seventy years from today, lightning will strike the clock tower. In fact, that moment will be simply a few minutes away. It's almost that time."

"It's a good thing I don't mind the dark," replied Clara. "It is a clear evening, and I just love how the stars are shining. Well, I'm so glad that you and I went to that festival. I think it's a... It sure feels so strange, thinking of how much I rather know about the... future. It's scary to think that we have two major world wars coming up, and it's a..."

"Let's just not think about it, right now," suggested Emmett. Upon realizing something else, he added, "This was also the day that I left Marty in 1955. In fact, it's now 9:54 PM. This was precisely the time that lightning hit the time machine, causing me to..."

"I'm certain that it was a little frightening for him," Clara commented. "Well, it's sure a good thing that Western Union did follow through on giving him that letter. I'm almost a little sorry that I won't ever get to visit that day. However, I suppose it would..."

"Well, it would be a little too risky," pointed out Emmett. "The first time around, Marty was busy trying to make his parents fall in love. Then, the second time around, Marty had to get a sports almanac back from Biff. Who, if you can recall, is the man who will be Bufurd's descendant. Unfortunately, the Tannens don't seem to get any better."

"I really can't say I'm too surprised about that," Clara replied, grimacing. "What about young Tiff, though? She is being raised by her mother, thankfully - even if her mother is a bit too much of a Buford apologist. I wonder if he's fathered any other children."

"I wouldn't be too surprised, if he did," scoffed Emmett. "That Buford always was too much of a womanizer. I'm very certain that he has a lot of illegitimate children. I can't see that too many of them would take on the 'Tannen' surname, though. I'm not..."

"Well, I don't think behaviour is really that hereditary," pointed out Clara. "I just hope that most of them would... While it is true that some people rather appear to be more naturally evil than others, I think a person's upbringing would also simply have a lot to do with how they turn out. At any rate, we should think more pleasant thoughts."

"I agree," Emmett replied, softly. Just then, the clock began to chime. Emmett smiled, just as he realized that the time was almost there. "In four minutes, it will be precisely the seventy year reverse anniversary of when lightning struck... will strike... that..."

"I'm so happy we don't have a lightning storm," whispered Clara. "So, did you say that there are some people who are... wishing to fix that clock? Or replace it? I would quite hate to see it get replaced, but I certainly would not mind seeing it get fixed. I just..."

"As of 1985," Emmett began to say. "Actually, as of _2015_ - having taken a trip to the future - the clock sure hasn't been replaced or fixed. There's this group of people, who call themselves The Hill Valley Preservation Society, that simply do take donations in order to keep the clock tower preserved as it is. They have been quite successful."

"You mean, _will be_ quite successful," Clara replied, smiling. "Then again, with time travel being an actual concept to us, I do believe we should make up some new verbal tenses. As a schoolteacher, I tend to be a bit overly sensitive about grammar usage."

"I think it would just make things more complex," suggested Emmett, "and, thus, more confusing. I really see what you mean, though - and I quite remember how Marty had some problems with thinking fourth-dimensionally. I think time travel can be very..."

"I wasn't even familiar with the concept of time travel," explained Clara, "before I met you. You mentioned, though, about time travel becoming... Well, you quite said there will be more fictional works that include time travel as a concept. What do you think of those... types of works? Are they generally accurate depictions of time travel, or..."

"Generally, no," Emmett replied, softly. "I usually do not let it hinder my enjoyment of the works, though - unless there's a lot of internal inconsistency, which can bug me. I understand that, to the general populace, time travel is merely a fictional concept..."

"I do understand why you wouldn't want everyone knowing about time travel," replied Clara. "You told me about that real horrific world that Biff created - so, as such, if time travel were to fall into the wrong hands... It'd be a major disaster, to say the least."

"Right, exactly," Emmett replied, grimacing. "In fact, I felt so sorry for my counterpart - as well as that of Marty's. My counterpart has been committed to a... what would, in this era, be called an 'insane asylum'. I can't imagine what life for him was like, as... At least, Marty was sent to a boarding school - which really sounds far preferable to..."

"You most certainly don't strike me as insane, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "Not that I'm against people who suffer from madness, since they can't help it - but... Well, you do function quite fine - even if some of your mannerisms might be a little... eccentric."

"In the future," Emmett explained, softly, "we refer to 'madness' as a 'mental illness' - and I do agree that these people can't quite help their... their condition. With medical advances, we have more efficient ways to treat the condition - which is wonderful."

"It is," Clara agreed, nodding. As she glanced up, she added, "Only one more minute to go, until... You said that 10:04 PM was the fateful time?" Emmett simply smiled, as he turned toward the clock. He then saw the long hand advance one minute. "I quite feel as if... I'm so glad you suggested doing this with me, Emmett. This is incredible!"

"It is," whispered Emmett, as he kept his eyes focused on the clock. "I reckon that the casual onlooker would consider us to be rather... odd. However, there sure aren't too many people who can... Well, here's to another seventy years of life for that clock!"

"It really is a bittersweet experience," whispered Clara. "Well, why don't we head into the saloon - and grab a couple glasses of sarsaparilla? It sure would be a good way to celebrate the occasion, and... I understand how meaningful the moment is to you."

Emmett smiled, as the couple stepped into the saloon. While he did miss Marty, he felt as if he might as well make the most out of his secondary life. He looked quite forward to the day that he and Clara would tie the knot. Indeed, he sure had a lot to really be thankful for - and he quite realized that this was one of the happiest years of his life.


	13. The Blacksmith's Bride

_November 30, 1885  
1:40 PM PST_

"By the power vested in me by God and the Great State of California," Reverend Black announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife." To the congregation, he continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure for me to now present to you: Emmett and Clara Brown." Back to the couple, he informed, "You may now kiss the bride."

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he turned toward the bride - who was the former Clara Catherine Clayton. She looked very beautiful in her white bridal gown. He lifted up her veil, where he saw her shining brown eyes. With that, he planted a kiss on her lips.

He simply slipped his arm around the bride's waist, as they slowly stepped down from the altar. Indeed, it was quite a strange feeling to think that he was now a bona fide married man - and that the lovely Clara was now his bona fide wife. He felt ecstatic.

He then thought out how the reception would be held in front of the nearly completed courthouse. The band that would be playing was the very same band that had played on the evening that the clock was started. It was quite a little over a week ago, when the clock was finally mantled into the adjoining clock tower. He smiled at the thought.

"Congratulations!" greeted Seamus McFly, warmly - as he extended his hand. His wife also looked rather happy - even though her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Emmett suspected that she was crying from happiness. "You must be feeling excited!"

"I remember the day that Seamus and I got married," Maggie added, softly. "Even if it was mostly Seamus' family that had shown up. Only me beloved cousin, Ivy, attended the wedding. Unfortunately, the rest of me family didn't like Seamus - which made..."

"Well, that's all in the past," Emmett replied, softly. "I mean, it's a shame that the rest of your family were really... Well, your husband obviously doesn't hold the attitude of your relatives against you... Besides, you are in a new country - and you simply seem to be doing a fine job of adjusting. It's obvious that you went through a lot, and..."

"Thank you for being supportive," Maggie replied, smiling. "Well, why don't you simply step into the carriage, as me husband brings you to the reception. I do wish we could have stood up for your wedding - but, alas, it wouldn't've been proper for us to..."

Emmett nodded, as the quartet stepped outside the church. He began to ponder over how, a century in the future, it would be more common for married people to stand up at a wedding. Indeed, times have changed. Still, this was just the best day of his life.

He lifted up the train of his wife's bridal gown, as she stepped onto the carriage. After that, he sat next to his wife - and he placed his arm around her. He smiled, as he then pondered over how much of a milestone the occasion really was. There rather was still a part of him, in fact, that still felt as if he must actually be dreaming the whole event.

"Now that we are finally wedded," Clara commented, softly, "I'm going to have to get used to a brand new name. I'm going to be Clara Clayton Brown. This will just be a bit of an adjustment for me. I did have my old name, for the first thirty years of my life."

"I had real similar feelings," pointed out Maggie, "when I got married to Seamus. Since I was never that close to me family, save for Ivy - I rather had no problem with giving my old name. I am very happy with being a McFly, and Seamus has proven to be a..."

As Emmett glanced to his right, he spotted another carriage pulling up. It was the one that Clara's parents, Daniel and Martha Clayton, were riding in. Emmett was surprised by how they simply appeared to have taken a liking to him. Even with his rejuvenation surgery, which made him look about thirty years younger - he did still have white hair.

"How is our young bride doing?" gushed Daniel. "I really do have a good feeling about you and Emmett. It is apparent that he genuinely cares about you, and that he is not one of those 'users' that we've often warned you about. He's just a real gentleman."

"Indeed, he is," agreed Martha. "He did a splendid job of shoeing our horses. He quite knows how to treat his guests. Anyway, the very important thing is that our daughter is happy. It's been a long trip from New Jersey, but it's also been very much worth it."

"Well, we are happy that you were able to make it," replied Clara, softly. "I really was happy to have received your letter, and... By the way, Pa, we sure have found some of the species that you discovered. Whenever we encounter the species, we do quite think of you and Ma. And, Ma, I notice that you were crying through the ceremony."

"I was just very happy for you, dear," replied Martha, smiling. It was quite obvious to Emmett, however, that there was a trace of sadness in his mother-in-law's voice. "It'll be a real joy to us, if you ever decided to have children. Even if you don't, though..."

Emmett's heart quite jumped at the mention of "children". While he and Clara had both expressed a desire to have children, they had decided that they were best off waiting until they settled into the future. Emmett figured that it would quite be the least risky.

"Your happiness is what's most important to us," added Daniel, nodding. "Well, we will see you at the reception - and I heard that The Hill Valley Festival Band is quite good. I must say, this is a nice town - but New Jersey remains being our home, and we sure grew attached to the place. I do understand your desire to start a new life, though."

"Thank you, Ma and Pa!" replied Clara, as she simply blew her parents a kiss. Turning to Emmett, she added, "That's what I simply appreciate about them. If we ever have children, I plan to be the same way. We really do have to respect their individuality."

"They certainly are far different from _me_ parents," commented Maggie. "You are so lucky to grown up with very supportive parents. I never really had that, and there never was a time when... when me parents said that they loved me. It seems as..."

"I'm certain that, deep down inside, they loved you," suggested Seamus. "They simply did not know how to express it, though. Sometimes, I rather wonder if they miss you - and if they regret the fact that... that they weren't rather more loving and supportive of you. Anyway, I reckon that you shouldn't be so hard on them - seeing as they..."

"That's sure what I would like to believe," Maggie replied, softly. "I'm certain that they miss having me around, but I reckon that they only miss having me around to control - and not they actually miss... I know I should honour me parents, but it's just hard..."

"It does sound as if your parents were rather unreasonable," agreed Clara. "I do not blame you for... for being very happy to have them out of your life. After all, you do have a right to live your own life, and I... I would probably feel just the same way."

"Let's not talk about that, anymore," suggested Seamus. "It's best to just let bygones be bygones, and... Well, I reckon that it's best to look forward - and it sure would not be right to place a damper on their happiness. We have our Willie, now - and we quite plan to have more children. I reckon that you'll make a fine mother - so, as such..."

"You are completely right, Seamus," Maggie replied, blushing. Turning to Emmett and Clara, she added, "I do apologize. I wish for nothing but a very happy future for the two of you. You have been one such fine blacksmith, Mr. Brown - and, likewise, your wife seems to be a very fine teacher. I hope you will forgive me for going off on..."

"There is no need to worry, Mrs. McFly," Emmett replied, smiling. "Your husband really makes a good point, though. There sure is not too much sense in dwelling on unhappy things that happened in the past. It really is best to simply look towards the future."

"Besides, we already so consider you as a part of the family," added Clara, "since our relatives do live far away. We simply figured that it would be nice for the five of us to even celebrate Christmas, together. So, uh, how do you two feel about that idea?"

"That would be very wonderful!" gushed Maggie. "I know that, when I first met you... Well, to be honest, I was a mite leery of you. In general, I do tend to be distrustful of strangers. Once I got to know you, though... The truth is, I had also come to see you as family - and... All things considered, you are quite like my family away from home."

"This _is_ our home, now, Mags," Seamus added, emphatically. "I really know what you mean, though - and... I'm certain that the blacksmith rather misses his old friend, Clint Eastwood. He was a real brave young man, and... Well, may God rest his soul."

"I do think about him, all the time," Emmett replied, softly. "Clint Eastwood", in reality, was Martin Seamus McFly - the future descendant of Seamus and Maggie. It sure was a shame that Marty could not attend the wedding. "He was a dear friend of mine."

"It was obvious that young Mr. Eastwood cared deeply for you," replied Seamus. "The fact that he actually came here all the way from Canada, in order to prevent you from being shot by Mad Dog Tannen. That really is one true friend, if I might say so. At any rate, here we are. I can even hear the band getting warmed up. It'll be wonderful!"

Emmett smiled, as he stepped off the carriage. While he did miss Marty, he knew that the young man really would be a lot happier in his own time. Still, he felt so bad about the fact his friend was unable to attend his special occasion. That was a real shame.

He sighed, as he helped his wife down from the carriage. Indeed, this simply was the happiest day of his life - even if Marty McFly was absent. It just felt so good to know that he had a woman to spend the rest of his life with. It was one very special day.


	14. To Conceive a Time Train

_December 5, 1885  
2:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he glanced at the equipment that he gathered. It was the moment that he greatly anticipated. He was, at last, prepared to build his second time machine - and, this time around, he would really build it entirely from scratch. He figured that the project would actually take him just a little over a year to complete.

"You do look to be quite happy, Emmett," commented a feminine voice. The blacksmith and scientist nearly jumped, as he turned around. He smiled - when he really saw that it was his wife, Clara Clayton Brown. "I can see you're about to start on your new..."

"That's right, Clara," Emmett replied, softly. "Today is the day that I start putting the pieces together. This will be a difficult task, to the least - but I will simply endeavor to make the best of it. I quite have to remind myself that, from Marty's perspective..."

"... he won't have to wait, at all," finished Clara, smiling. "Not for long, at least. It just feels rather strange to think of how time travel works. I keep wondering what Marty is doing on this day, exactly one century into the future - and then I quite realize that... that the day hasn't yet happened. After all, there's the possibility of joining him on..."

"Even _I_ catch myself thinking that, from time to time," admitted Emmett, in a near whisper. "Then, of course, I sure have to remind myself to think fourth-dimensionally - and realize that... that the day is still unwritten. So, yes, I do know what you mean."

"This is still such an odd concept to me," Clara replied, sighing. "I mean, simply having the ability to... It might also be very dangerous, though - and not because of risks to the, uh, space-time continuum... but also because... because some eras were so..."

"I consider myself eternally grateful," Emmett explained, softly, "that I didn't just end up in the Dark Ages. Granted, that would not occur in Hill Valley - but... had I actually ended up in the Dark Ages... and, somehow, landed in Europe... I would, quite likely, be burnt at the stake... as a heretic. The Salem Witch Trials were not much better."

"I would hate to live in that era," Clara replied, softly. "Granted, nobody was burnt in Salem - but it still... Also, the Puritans were much against Christmas. In fact, it seems as if they were pretty much against... fun of any sort. It would just be quite awful."

"I feel so sorry for anyone who had to live through that era," Emmett replied, sighing. "Especially the children of Puritan parents. It really must've been harsh..." He glanced around, as he added, "I suppose it's best to change the subject, and discuss more..."

"Right, let's get back to the present," suggested Clara, nodding. "Technically, to you, I guess it would be the past - but... Well, let's talk about 1885. This is probably about the best year of my life. After all, I never quite bargained for any of this - when I... I offered to take up the teaching job. It's as if God just planned for all this to happen."

"This is quite the best year of my life, as well," agreed Emmett, "and this is, in fact, a year from before I was born. In fact, even my mother hasn't yet been born - and..." As he realized something, he gasped, "Great Scott! Speaking of my mother, I just..."

"What is it, Emmett?" Clara asked, softly. "You did tell me a little about your parents. I simply remember you mentioning that your father is an immigrant from Germany. Also, you mentioned being an only child. What about your mother, though? I don't think..."

"She will be born in less than three years," explained Emmett, "and she'll be born right here in Hill Valley. The surname is Lathrop, which also quite happened to be my middle name - before I landed in this era. If I can just recall correctly, I believe next year will be... I hope that it's not going to be too risky, interacting with my... grandparents."

"Well, I would rather hate for us to leave Hill Valley," replied Clara, "and you are, just now, getting started on your time machine. You mentioned that it would take about a year to complete, and... Why don't you tell me more about Marty's first experience?"

"All right, I will," Emmett replied, swallowing. "You already know that he landed in the year1955, and accidentally disrupted his parents' first meeting. He rather showed up on my doorstep - and I didn't believe him, at first. He then spent the whole week..."

"Right, I know that much," Clara replied, softly. "That's about it, though. I don't recall you telling me the specifics of what... Are you quite worried about your grandparents not being married? I can see why that would be... quite terrifying. I do also recall you telling me that Marty was almost erased from existence, which does sound like a..."

"I do know that my grandparents already were married," explained Emmett, "so I am not quite concerned about that. What if I, inadvertently, did something that... could prevent my mother from being born? I would hate to interfere with my mother's..."

"I think I understand what you're saying," Clara replied, gently. "I must admit, though - I'm sure a little curious as to what my parents were like. I know that they met on the Oregon Trail, and... So, at any rate, about Marty's experience... What was it like?"

"Because the young version of his mother just had no idea as to who he was," Emmett explained, "she sure spent the entire week... pursuing him. The thing is, Marty had no choice but to... take his mother to the dance. You see, it was quite part of his plan for his father to show his mother... Marty's mother, that is... that he is the man for her."

"Oh, I think I remember you mentioning Marty's father," gasped Clara. "Originally, his father was... someone who allowed for other people to push him around. However, I guess Marty ended up changing all of that - after having travelled to the year 1955."

"Precisely!" replied Emmett, smiling. "Marty was very uncomfortable with the concept of his mother... being in love with him. So, as such, not only was his existence in real danger of being erased - but he had to, uh, court his own mother. That was a bit..."

"That sounds a little, uh, repulsive," Clara replied, grimacing. "I guess he simply had to do what needed to be done, but... Golly, I cannot imagine courting my father. It quite seems so... wrong! I can't see why you never told me about that, before. It seems as if Marty... just went through a lot. And to think I was so unsympathetic towards him."

"Please, Clara," Emmett chided, gently, "that fight was two months ago. You shouldn't be hard on yourself. I simply promise that, after we get to 1985, I will not be dragging Marty on another time travel trip - at least, until after he has rested for a few days."

"That is probably a great idea, Emmett," agreed Clara, smiling. "We should try to visit him, though - just shortly after his return to 1985. After all, you really don't want him to worry about you. Without a doubt, he might be feeling upset that you weren't..."

"That is a good idea, Clara," Emmett replied, nodding. "I really would hate to make him feel abandoned, and... I mean, especially after that incident with the Libyan terrorists - and then that whole thing with Buford Tannen. As much as I enjoy living in this era, I really... Well, Marty does need me in his life - and this will really be his third time of..."

"My goodness!" gasped Clara. "That is quite bad!" She then glanced around the shed, as she added, "You know, I might not know too much about the... technological stuff. I could still help you out, though - by handing you all the necessary tools, and such."

"Your help really would be much appreciated," Emmett replied, smiling. "At any rate, I do not think Marty would mind your appearance in 1985 - especially seeing as how he suggested the idea. It may be necessary for us to have a second wedding, though."

"I would not mind that, in the least," Clara replied, coyly. "As I had mentioned before, there aren't that many couples who have the opportunity to do such. I rather wonder how we would be able to explain my... my existence. You mentioned something about social security numbers, and... Along with something called a... called a... computer."

"Unfortunately, Clara, that will makes things more complicated," explained Emmett. "I was able to settle in 1885 with very little trouble. Not only did I already know what to expect - but forging an identity is not such an intricate process, in this time period."

"I reckon that it will just be worth the trip, though," Clara replied, softly. "Not only will we be able to start a family, but we... Well, you and Marty will really have each other - and I... I do hope that Marty will come to accept me as friend. After all, it would..."

"I have a real good feeling that he will," assured Emmett. "At any rate, it rather will be tougher to forge an identity for you - since, with the advances in technology, they will require more proof of identity for... Well, for pretty much anything. For starters, they would need to verify that you're an American citizen - and... We'll think of something."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," quipped Clara. "I guess it would be quite similar to what you always say - about how, if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything. Well, Emmett, let's get started on building the time machine - shall we?"

"You bet," replied Emmett, as he grabbed the first two pieces to assemble. "Could you rather hand me the three-quarters wrench out of that toolbox?" Clara nodded, as she quickly handed the correct wrench to Emmett. "Oh, honey, thank you so very much!"

After giving Clara a quick peck on her right cheek, Emmett just turned back to the two pieces that he planned to assemble. He smiled - as he, successfully, fastened the first nut and bolt together. Indeed, it felt nice to start on his second ever major project. If anything, the train time machine might actually be completed - before he realized it.


	15. To Conceive a Brown

_December 6, 1885  
8:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled - as he glanced at the woman who, not long ago, became his wife. He still felt a very strong urge to pinch himself, in order to ascertain the fact that he was married. Even just six months ago, he had never imagined that he would be able to find his soul mate - or believed that there was even a soul mate for him.

He began to think of how very gorgeous Clara Clayton Brown looked, as she was lying in their bed. He began to realize that the thirty years work he put into building his time machine was actually paying off, and that he was now able to live out his dream life.

There was one major thing missing from his dream life, though. It was a teenage male who went by the name of Martin Seamus McFly. While he knew that Marty sure would not be too happy living a century in the past, he certainly still missed the young man.

"Emmett?" Clara asked, in a near whisper. "Emmett, it's hard to believe that it's been a week. I have have some difficulty with getting used to a new name, as well. I think it's nice, though." After a brief pause, she continued, "I really have something to tell you, though. I went to see the doctor, earlier - and I do think that I might be... pregnant."

"Pregnant?" gasped Emmett, as he could hardly believe what he heard. Immediately, he felt a rush of conflicting emotions. On one hand, he often really dreamed of being a father. On the other hand, though... "Are you quite certain about all this, Clara?"

"The doctor seemed to be very certain," replied Clara, weakly. "I know what you must be thinking, Emmett. This event could possibly disrupt the... space-time continuum. At least, you already. I do hope you're not going to ask me to get... get... an abortion."

"Oh, goodness, no!" gasped Emmett, as he really felt horrified by the very thought. "I would never ask you to do something so dangerous - and, besides... Well, if you quite feel certain that... I most certainly would not wish for you to kill our child. Besides, the news does... Well, it'd be a lie to say that I'm not even a little happy with the news."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Emmett," whispered Clara. Tears then filled her eyes, as she added, "I just wish that I... Generally, this is supposed to be happy news - but it just... I'm so sorry, Emmett! I didn't mean to become pregnant! I didn't mean to..."

"It's all right, Clara," assured Emmett, as he placed his right hand on Clara's forehead. "It's not your fault. After all, we both did... Well, you know. Granted, it might take me a little longer to finish the time machine - since I would need time to... to be a father."

"Thank you for being so understanding," replied Clara, as she managed a small smile. "I suppose we should simply try to make the most of the situation. This actually came as an unexpected surprise to me. The very prospect of being a mother quite appeals to me. It's just a shame that the... the timing wasn't better. After all, it would be..."

"Well, we'll just have to make the best out of the situation," replied Emmett. "We'll just have to make sure that our child is still quite young, when we head back to the future. I can imagine how hard moving to another era could be to a child, and... I do hope..."

"As you said before, Emmett," Clara pointed out, softly, "small children generally have an easier time adapting. I sure think it would be harder for _me_ to adapt, though - considering that I actually spent over the first thirty of my life living in this... this era."

"I can imagine that it would be a major culture shock to you," agreed Emmett. "You will really be experiencing the exact opposite of what I had experienced. At least, for me, this happens to be an era that I thought rather fondly of. Marty, on the other hand... Well, this would be a big nightmare for him. He would miss his hard rock music, and..."

"I guess it's understandable," Clara replied, softly. "Granted, I'm not sure of what this hard rock music sounds like - but I... Speaking of Marty, how do you suppose he quite would take to... I know he had a hard enough time, dealing with me being part of..."

"Well, that sure is a good question," replied Emmett, as he began to ponder over his teenage friend. "In all honesty, it probably really would be hard for him to adjust to. After all, he's pretty much used to... being alone with me. I reckon that it would..."

"I suppose I understand," murmured Clara. "I mean, it still hurts that Marty was never fully accepting of me - but I also understand that's simply wrong to hold it against him. After all, from what you told me, the poor boy had simply gone through so much - and it... It was wrong for me to lash out at you, or say that I rather wished for him to..."

"It's now in the past, Clara," Emmett pointed out, softly. He certainly had no desire to remember the quarrel that his wife was referring to. "He always has been simply good with small children. Even if he doesn't start out being fully accepting, I'm sure that..."

"I guess you're right, Emmett," Clara replied, in a near whisper. "To be honesty, I feel as if I... It's quite so hard to believe that I'm actually pregnant. After all, thinking that I now have... another living being... growing inside my body. It feels... very surreal."

"It feels so strange for me, too," pointed out Emmett. "I never expected that I would ever have a child to call my own. Marty was a little like a son to me - but, yet, he was not. I was one of the 'fun grown-ups' in his life, instead of one who was always really enforcing rules and restrictions on him. With our own child, though - I suppose it..."

"We definitely do have to have rules," Clara replied, softly. "I quite wish to be nothing like Harriet Peabody. I would just loathe to have _her_ for a mother, and I... A few of my friends did have mothers who were... like her. I used to feel so sorry for them."

"Rules related to health and safety," Emmett explained, "are definitely vital. I do quite think we should also allow our child the very freedom to... to be himself... or herself. I believe that social norms regarding, uh, gender roles... should not be that enforced."

"I am in complete agreement with that," replied Clara, emphatically. "There does need to be quite a fine balance between setting limits, and stifling any signs of individuality. I simply hope that, as a teacher, I could make a difference in the lives of the Peabody children. I quite hope that I can do so in a way, as to not get Harriet balling me out."

"Let's not worry so much about that, right now," suggested Emmett, softly. "I am also quite concerned about the Peabody children, but... They just won't be staring school, for quite some time. At least, Ira does appear to be more reasonable than his wife."

"You do make a good point, Emmett," Clara replied, sighing. "Well, I do wonder what it is like to be pregnant. Perhaps, Maggie McFly could be of assistance. I mean, she sure went through it once. I wonder how much pain I'm going to experience, and I just..."

"Well, we are real close to the McFlys," replied Emmett, "so I am certain Maggie would be able to... I suppose it really is hard for you, experiencing your first pregnancy - as well as a little scary. I sure promise to do all that I can, in order to make things as real easy for you as possible. I guess you do have the hard part in all this, while I get..."

"I won't lie to you, Emmett," whispered Clara. "It is very frightening for me, and I just feel a little... I never was quite the kind of person who could stand too much pain. On the other hand, though... Well, I also feel that this is a blessing for me - knowing..."

"When I was a little boy," Emmett commented, softly, "I used to be rather jealous of the female gender - when I found out that they could carry babies, and we couldn't. Of course, I did not realize what all went into a pregnancy - so I thought that it..."

"It is funny you should mention that, Emmett," Clara replied, with a soft chuckle. "I do remember insisting how I would have a baby, as soon as I turned eighteen. All I really knew was that women carried babies inside of them, until the babies were born. I was not aware of the process of... of how a baby was created. I did not realize that it..."

"So, considering that, I guess you just did not understand that you needed to have a husband," suggested Emmett, softly. Clara blushed, as she nodded. "I can recall how some of my female acquaintances were really given suggestions by their children that they have a baby - as a surprise to their husbands, when they return from the war."

"Their husbands _would_ be surprised, all right!" gasped Clara, nodding. "But not in a good way. Is it simply true that, in the future, people are a little more open with the concept of... of the deed that caused me to become pregnant with our first child?"

"Most decidedly so," Emmett replied, nodding. "I do not think it is entirely a bad thing, but people can... In the future, the concept of an 'innuendo' is rather more common - and it... It is annoying, if someone reads an innuendo into an innocuous comment."

"Oh, I think I know what you mean," Clara replied, as a smile spread across her face. "In the future, there are more slang terms used to describe the... the deed. So, as a result, people could mistakenly believe that you are referring to the deed - when you are not, right?" As Emmett, she added, "I can imagine that it would be annoying."

"It has not happened to me, so much," Emmett replied, softly. "I think I'm simply going to crawl into bed, after I change out of these clothes. I do feel very exhausted, and I am certain that you feel the same." As Clara nodded, he added, "Have a good rest!"

Clara laughed, as Emmett stepped out of his clothes. Indeed, the pregnancy did come as a great surprise - and he was concerned about how it might affect the timeline. For now, though, he felt happy. At last, the prospect of being a father was within reach.


	16. An Old Fashioned Christmas

_December 25, 1885  
3:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled - as he really glanced at his beautiful wife, Clara Catherine Brown. Even though it's been a little over three weeks, he still didn't quite feel used to the idea of being married. On top of everything, she was also pregnant - which he still had mixed feelings about. All in all, though - he certainly felt quite happy with his life.

He glanced at the Christmas tree that was sitting in the corner of the parlour, and he thought of how beautiful it was. This was his first time of celebrating Christmas in the Old West, and he had invited Seamus and Maggie to come over. He felt so excited.

Granted, this would also be his first time of celebrating Christmas without Marty. That did quite place a little damper on his happiness. Granted, he and Clara just came back from the world of Narnia - where he ended up meeting _three_ versions of Marty.

However, two of the Martys simply had to return to 1985 in their respective universes - while the third Marty was native to Narnia. He suspected that one of the two Martys who returned to 1985 was even the Marty of _this_ world. Still, the simple fact that Marty was not in 1885 to celebrate Christmas with him made him feel quite depressed.

"This is quite exciting, Emmett!" gasped Clara. She then noticed the sad expression on Emmett's face, as she added, "Oh, you must be thinking of Marty. Well, it's not like we didn't get to spend Christmas with him. We did just come back from Narnia, after all."

"Yes, I know," Emmett replied, sighing. "I'm rather certain that the Marty with the two little boys was even from our world." After a brief pause, he added, "I do wonder just who those boys were, anyway. Somehow, I felt as if I was... connected... to them."

"I know what you mean, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "I felt the same way. I really wonder what would happen, if we stayed in Narnia a little longer - and then our child was born. It would be so... Well, it's sure a nice feeling - knowing that this will be my first Christmas as a married woman. Next year, we'll even have a child to join us."

"Oh, yes, speaking of which," gasped Emmett, "I've been meaning to ask you. Where do you stand the whole... Santa Claus myth? Do you believe that we should rather... act as if Santa is actually real? Or do you think it's better just to treat Santa as if..."

"Definitely make him real for our kids," Clara replied, with a wide smile. "It's sure been a long-standing tradition in our family, and... Well, childhood is supposed to a magical time - and I... Personally, I don't see any real harm in it - and it makes the season..."

"I suppose we can do it that way, then," Emmett replied, softly, "even if it does seem to go against scientific rationale. When I was a small child, I do recall how some of my classmates were a bit stubborn in believing that Santa was real - even if their parents themselves were against the myth. So, as such, some children are very resilient in..."

"I never really even thought about that," Clara replied, softly. "As a child, I was very imaginative - so, if somebody told me that Santa Clara wasn't real, I really think I just wouldn't've believed that person. I can't recall when exactly I stopped believing."

"For me, I was nine years old," Emmett replied, softly. "Man, I simply will never forget that Christmas. It sure was a grim time for so many people. There was a stock market crash, which had forced so many people into poverty. It was such a dreadful time."

"I think you told me about that," replied Clara. "I imagine how hard it must've been for you. I guess you actually figured Santa Claus would simply be particularly generous to those unfortunate children, is that quite right?" As Emmett nodded, she added, "What did your parents say? I mean, did you ever actually... say anything to them about it?"

"Indeed, I have," Emmett replied, as he felt a little sad. "My mother just decided to be upfront with me - so, straightforwardly, she told me that Santa Claus wasn't real. This crushed me, of course - and I felt so angry with the adults in my life, for lying to me."

"I had never thought of _that_ side of the issue," admitted Clara. "My parents had never told me, straight out, that Santa Claus didn't exist. As I can remember it, I just went from believing in him as a real person - to him as... an embodiment of youth."

"I reckon that is very common," replied Emmett, softly, "even as of 1985. At any rate, my mother suggested 'playing Santa Claus' for these unfortunate people - which really seemed like a great idea. Nonetheless, I really still felt disappointed about Santa Claus not being real. I even swore not to tell my future children about Santa Claus - as it..."

"You seem to be reconsidering, though," Clara pointed out, gently. "Well, it's great to know that your mother has encouraged you to be generous. In this case, I rather am thrilled with the prospect of moving to the future - however much it... scares me."

"Indeed, I sure have been torn on the whole idea," explained Emmett. "Marty used to believe in Santa Claus, when he was younger. I rather can recall how happy he would get, around that time of year. I think Marty was almost eleven, when he stopped..."

"My heart quite goes out to the Peabody children," Clara commented, sighing. "I really can't believe how stodgy and unimaginative Harriet is. She is quite so dead set against her children believing in Santa Claus - or, indeed, being imaginative. I have a very bad feeling that the Peabody children are going to be in for a rough life, seeing as how..."

"Her husband, at least, seems to not be so uptight," pointed out Emmett. "Even after my devastating experience, I agree that it might not be that bad to have our children believing in Santa Claus. I mean, when I simply recall how happy Marty used to be..."

Before Emmett could really continue, there was a knock at the door. He smiled, as he and his wife headed towards the door. He saw Seamus and Maggie standing outside, with baby William in their arms. Indeed, the baby seemed to be quite getting bigger.

"Howdy!" greeted Emmett, as he smiled at the guests. "Why don't the two of you just step inside? We do have a kettle of hot cocoa boiling, and... Well, it simply is nice that you two could make it over. It's been almost a year, now - and I am... Well, I've quite come to see you as... as family. Especially in my case, since all of my relatives are..."

"Mags and I have come to feel the same about you," Seamus replied, nodding. "I think you rather have the place decorated, so nicely." As he glanced at the tree, he added, "I see you even put coloured lights on the tree. I've simply never seen that, before."

"Well, when heard about Edward H Johnson," Emmett explained, softly, "we decided that we'd do the very same. I do have a feeling that, one day, it will... catch on. It's certainly much safer than using candles, which we decided was not a risk that we..."

"I really think it looks beautiful!" gushed Maggie. "Well, thank you for inviting us. Well, Mrs. McFly, with you having a baby on the way... Well, I was hoping that our children would grow to become close. Willie is over half a year old, now - and... I sure do think you'll make a great teacher for our son. At any rate, I could go for some hot cocoa."

"Here you go," announced Clara, as she carrying two mugs of hot cocoa. As Seamus and Maggie accepted the mugs, she added, "Emmett and I were rather talking about if we'd... if we'd tell our children about Santa Claus? What is your attitude on the..."

"Seamus and I have also been discussing that," replied Maggie, nodding. "Since Willie cannot talk, yet - it's not quite an issue, this year. Well, me own parents have rather despised the Santa myth - viewing it as a great corruption of the great St. Nicholas."

"Me parents, on the other hand, were more laid back," added Seamus, "even though our family also happened to be very strong Catholics. I mean, they saw no real harm in letting us children have the... I do have many real fond memories of me childhood, and I... I figured that it would be nice to pass the tradition onto our own children."

"At first, I was quite uncertain of what to think," Maggie added, softly. "I couldn't help but think of what me parents... Then again, me parents sure seemed to disapprove of everything that I did. So, that being the case, Seamus had managed to convince me."

"That's great to hear," Clara replied, smiling. "It does sound like your parents were so hard on you, and... I was rather lucky to have parents that were more open-minded, and I... At this time, next year, we'll have a baby of our own to... to join your son."

"Oh, that would be very splendid," agreed Maggie, as she and her husband sat on the chesterfield. "At any rate, I am simply happy that we were able to make it - and, after thinking long and hard about it, I see no great reason not to do the... the Santa Claus myth. Sometimes, I feel as if I've been... robbed of my children. I wish not to put..."

"... our children through the same," finished Seamus, smiling. "This is a glorious time of year, and it makes me feel as if... Do you reckon Christmas will be every bit as magical - in about, say, a century from world? I reckon that a lot would end up changing in..."

Emmett pursed his lips together, as he quite began to mull over Seamus' query. In the future, Christmas was considerably more commercialized - and there did quite seem to be a little more cynicism. Nonetheless, many people still did seem to enjoy Christmas.

"I am certain that there will be some considerable differences," Emmett replied, softly. "However, I do not foresee that Christmas will be going anywhere. There really will be different ways of celebrating it, most likely - but it just... It does not necessarily mean that it will be a bad thing. Indeed, I think Christmas will stay with us for a long time."


	17. Happy New Old Year

_December 31, 1885  
11:45 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he realized that the moment was almost there. In fact, it not only would be the beginning of a new year - but it would also quite mark the one year anniversary of when the blacksmith accidentally landed in the Old West. The fact that he had a special someone to celebrate it with made the event even more special.

The New Year's Festival was held in the same location as the festival that marked the beginning of the legendary clock tower. He smiled - as he quite glanced over the now fully-constructed courthouse, which was complete with the adjoining clock tower.

At last, the courthouse was finally looking just like the one that he had always known and loved. He turned to Clara Clayton Brown, his beloved wife - who really appeared to be every bit as excited about the occasion. Indeed, this was a wonderful time.

"This is very lovely, Emmett," Clara commented, in a near whisper. "After all, so many unexpected things have sure happened... throughout the last year. I mean, I have a husband - and we even have a baby on the way. Golly, I'm very happy that I offered to take up the teaching job. I cannot believe that I almost... that I almost left you."

"Well, Clara, that's all in the past," Emmett replied, softly. "We only had one other big fight, and that was almost three months ago. None of us are perfect, and... Well, I'm just happy that things worked out as they did. Even though, about the baby, I do..."

"You did predict that the... the you-know-what... would take you five years to build," pointed out Clara. "I'm not all that worried about that, and... Oh, howdy!" As Emmett glanced up, he saw Seamus and Maggie McFly. "You looking forward to next year?"

"This I certainly am," Seamus replied, smiling. Bouncing baby William, he added, "I just think this is so amazing. We'll be able to greet the new year with Little Willie, and... At last, this will be our first full year of having a son. It can really be astounding, thinking of how big our Willie is getting and... Before we know it, he'll be talking his head off."

With that, the quartet all laughed. Emmett realized that, at the _next_ New Year's Festival, he and Clara would be going through the exact same thing. He really looked forward to becoming a father, and he planned to become the best father possible.

"This is really a special moment for us, as well," Clara replied, smiling. "So many things have happened to us, and... Well, for starters, we did survive that whole ordeal with Mad Dog Tannen, and... It seems like just yesterday, that I still lived in New Jersey."

"It was a big year for the whole town of Hill Valley, in fact," commented Seamus. "The courthouse is now complete, and we even have our own clock tower. I rather wonder what Hill Valley will be like, in about a century from now." His expression became quite sad, as he added, "It's a shame about poor Clint Eastwood, though. I quite miss him."

"I do, too," Emmett replied, a little nervously. In actuality, "Clint Eastwood" was really the assumed identity of Martin Seamus McFly - Emmett's teenage friend from the year 1985. Seamus and Maggie were Marty's descendants. "It is a shame that he's gone."

"He was a fine young fellow," Seamus replied, as he looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm entirely in favour of renaming the ravine after her. I reckon he really does deserve to be recognized for his heroic deeds. Well, I gather you would rather be alone - right?"

"Right, if you sure don't mind," replied Emmett, nervously. Seamus nodded, as he and Maggie walked off. Turning to Clara, he added, "I simply appreciate their company, of course - but I... Well, I really wished to spend the last few minutes of 1885 with you - and... Well, we can't discuss time travel related stuff around them - as it might be..."

"I understand, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "So, uh, you said that you have some... very mixed feelings... about the ravine being named after your friend? You expressed concern about the event might... might quite affect the whole space-time continuum."

"That is correct," replied Emmett, softly. "In the future, we do also have an actor who goes by that name - but I do believe it's his real name. In fact, that's where Marty got the alias from. He acts in westerns, which are movies are set in... in this current era."

"Oh, I see," muttered Clara. "Now, you mentioned that movies are... are, essentially, moving pictures?" Emmett nodded, as he began to feel a little nostalgia. "It does quite seems as if... as if the future is very different. How does this event quite feel to you? I mean, 1886 isn't exactly exactly going to be a new year for you - seeing as you..."

"Well, this will quite be my first time of visiting the year," explained Emmett. "Besides, this will mark the anniversary of... I really can remember how Marty's ancestors were the first people that I... that I ran into. I was amazed by how much Seamus really..."

"There seems to be a slight resemblance," agreed Clara. "So, in other words, I guess the event sure will mark the fact that you lived in the era for... for exactly one year. So, for you, I guess it would be... The event will be meaningful for you, but in a..."

"... in a different way," replied Emmett, nodding. "Indeed, it will. While I sure continue to miss Marty, it's also nice to have you in my life. On one hand, I truly feel so pleased that the ravine will be renamed after him. However, I sure do also feel concerned with how the... I really wonder what Marty will think, when he finds out that the ravine..."

"I suppose that would be confusing," agreed Clara. "Although, didn't you say that the memories update - as changes are made to the timeline? If that's the case, I believe it would still seem surreal - thinking that he's the Clint Eastwood that the ravine was..."

"He would have his new memories," explained Emmett, "along with his old memories. It would take some adjusting, but I do not foresee that much else would change. It does take 24 hours for the ripple effect to bring him his new memories, so it would be a..."

"What about this... this actor?" Clara asked, nervously. "What do you think he would say, if he found out about the... the ravine. I can imagine that it might make him feel a bit... Do you think it might affect his... career? I mean, if the powers that be found out that... I don't wish to alarm you, Emmett - but I do want us to be cautious of..."

"I don't believe the _first_ name will be that well-known," Emmett replied. "Before I went back in time, I simply did not even know the _gender_ of the teacher who fell into the ravine. Besides, Hill Valley is barely a blip on the map - as our town is not..."

"Well, if you put it that way," Clara commented, sighing. "Goodness! I still have a hard time with thinking of how, originally, I was the one who fell into the ravine. I simply will admit that I feel a little disappointed that... that not too much else was remembered."

"I guess I can understand that," Emmett replied, nervously. "Let not think about that, right now. The big moment is almost here, and I just... I guess, technically, this would be my _second_ New Year's Day in this era. I really was not able to fully appreciate the first one, though. I arrived at precisely midnight, and I was so tired out of my..."

"Do you ever miss the future?" asked Clara, softly. "Do you ever get quite... nostalgic about the future?" With a sudden laugh, she added, "That sounded very funny, didn't it? It's not usual for someone to get nostalgic about... what has not happened, yet."

"It does sound just a little funny," Emmett agreed, smiling. "That is the big thing about time travel, though. You begin to see things in a new perspective - and you can, quite comfortably, make statements... that would not make sense to an average person."

"I have yet to travel through time," Clara replied, nodding, "and even I am starting to become at ease with making such statement. I am looking forward to the day, though - when I can see the future. While I feel more than a little apprehensive, I also... I've always been interested in exploring faraway places, so this will also be an event... "

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announced Mayor Hubert, excitedly."As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to ring in the brand new year - and it will begin our first full year of our beloved town's clock tower. May the countdown proceed, gentlemen!"

The drum roll began sound to sound, as the attendees began the countdown. "Five!" Emmett smiled at his wife, as they joined in the countdown. "Four!" He sure began to feel a real rush of anticipation - as the moment was close, now. "Three!" Indeed, this was a great feeling. "Two!" He leaned over his wife, as he knew what to do. "One!"

As fireworks were released into the sky, Emmett simply leaned over to kiss Clara. The Hill Valley Festival Band began to play Battle Cry Of Freedom. Indeed, this simply was the perfect way to celebrate his precise one year anniversary of landing in the era.

"Happy New Year, Emmett!" Clara replied, smiling. "Or, should I actually say... Happy New _Old_ Year?" Clara and Emmett burst out laughing, as she continued. "I'm real excited to be celebrating the new year with you. Have you made any resolutions?"

"I hadn't thought much about it, to be honest," replied Emmett. "Well, I hope for us to not get into any more major fights. We only had two, so far - and I do expect that we will have our share of disagreements. I quite hope to be a good father, and I'll also be working hard on the time machine. I do not expect to finish within the year, but it..."

Emmett began to kiss his wife some more, as the band began to play Doubleback. For the current era, it was such an upbeat song - and it sure was a song that even Marty McFly was able to appreciate. Indeed, he really started to feel optimistic making 1886 a good year. He smiled, as he began to realize how much he certainly had to live for.


	18. Divided by a Century

_June 20, 1886  
12:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown sighed - while he and his wife, Clara, were taking a walk through what would become Hill Valley Park. He was quite happy to not only be a married man - but to also, within just a few months, become an actual father. In fact, it really was the one thing that he never quite expected to happen to him - even just a year ago.

However, there was one thing that prevented him from being truly happy. It was the fact that he was really missing his young friend, Martin Seamus McFly. Sometimes, he felt a little uncertain of Marty had survived his trip to 1985. He really missed Marty.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" Clara asked, softly. "It's rather nice out here, isn't it? I quite hope to find some Lepidoptera martha butterflies. So, you're really not certain if the species will survive until... 1985? I'd rather hate to think that they'd..."

"Well, I never heard of the species," explained Emmett, "until I met you. Of course, I never really paid attention to all the butterflies species. So, as such, I can't tell you if they're still around in 1985. I sure would hope that they'd be, and I quite understand how they mean a lot to you. Your parents are rather open-minded people, indeed."

"So, let me get this straight," Clara commented, nervously. "In the future, women are actually able to vote." Emmett nodded, smiling. "Also, if I simply understand correctly, women get to have more job options? To me, that sounds like heaven. I mean, I..."

"That is very true," Emmett replied, softly. "However, there really is one drawback. If you really wish to be a teacher in the 20th Century... Well, you would have to attend college - for four years. It is true, though - that women will have more freedoms."

"I guess I wouldn't mind it," Clara replied, nodding. "So, anyway, you must be thinking about Marty. I'm very sorry about the day that I... that I was real unreasonably irked with him. I realize now that he sure never... had any malicious thoughts about me. He simply wanted to go back to his time, and he was quite concerned about... Jennifer."

"Well, you were just having a bad day," Emmett pointed out, gently. "We do all have those, and... Perhaps, he should've been more accepting of you - but, of course, he was concerned about how our... relationship... would affect our initial plans to..."

"Right, he harboured no grudge or animosity against me," replied Clara, "and I guess I was simply making it out as if he did. It was, of course, petty of me to do so. Anyway, as soon as you have the time machine finished, we could just pay your friend a visit."

"Of course," agreed Emmett, as a smile spread across his face. "He won't have to wait real long, at all. That's certainly one of the great advantages of time travel. Moving to the future, on the other hand... Well, with a wife and children, it sure would be rather suspicious for me to... Then again, I'd hate to keep him waiting. He really did go..."

"The terrorists, right?" Clara asked, in a near whisper. "I can imagine that it really was hard for him. Well, the baby just came by surprise. Now that I am having it, though... We might as well make the best of it. We will have to try not to have more, though."

"With a child on a way," Emmett pointed out, sighing, "it'll probably just take me a little longer than five years. It is a good idea to move back into the future, though - before our child gets too old. In general, children do have an easier time adapting to new..."

"I think you're right, Emmett," Clara replied, as she plucked a flower from the ground. "This is very pretty. It's a checker bloom. This place is so nice. It's really a great place to get in touch with nature." Emmett nodded, as he thought of how Marty was rather fond of Hill Valley Park. "How do you suppose Marty might react, if he found out..."

"To be honest," Emmett replied, nervously, "he probably would feel rather uneasy. He isn't quite used to the idea of me having a family, after all. Anyway, today happens to be his birthday. He would be turning eighteen years old, if I ended up going back..."

"I wonder what he'd be doing for his birthday," pondered Clara. "Of course, after you finish your time machine... Well, we would be there to celebrate his birthday. It's sure one of the wonders of time travel. In the way, he might be lucky - just considering..."

"Narnia!" gasped Emmett, as he remembered something. "Hey, remember the time we wound up in Narnia. I simply remember how Marty and Jennifer were there, as well as two alternate versions of Marty. Of course, I don't really remember the specifics - but it was a... If I can recall correctly, he came from Christmas Eve of 1985 - while we..."

"... were from Christmas Eve of 1885," finished Clara. "Marty had Jennifer had those two young boys with them. I can't seem to remember who they were, but I sure... It was such fun. So, you said that Clive Staples Lewis will write about... that world?"

"That's correct," replied Emmett. "Well, it certainly helped ease my mind - and I do feel happy, just knowing that Marty did make it back safely. After all, I would quite hate to think that I might've..." His eyes grew wide, as he spotted something. "Clara, look!"

"Yes! The butterflies!" exclaimed Clara, as the couple made their way over to a bush. "Why don't we stay here for awhile? Perhaps, later on, we could simply try to catch a few. We quite have to make sure they have plenty of grass to eat. Say, what if they did go extinct by 1985? Do you think it'd still be possible to... bring some to 1985?"

Emmett pursed his lips, as he mused over Clara's question. He didn't see much harm in it, come to think of it. After all, it just didn't quite as drastic as bringing a dinosaur egg from the distant past to the future. On the other hand, though - he felt uncertain.

"I'm not going to rule out the possibility," Emmett finally replied. "I know they're a rare species even in this era, and it's... Well, I'm going to hold out hope that they didn't go extinct - but, on the other hand, would re-populating the species really be a good..."

"I would rather hate for the species to die out," Clara replied, as tears filled her eyes. "If you've never heard of the species, before... We should start a butterfly farm. We could keep them in our shed, and make sure they quite get plenty of food. I just think they are so pretty to look at. I'll always think of my father, and... How's that sound?"

"We could do that," Emmett replied, as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I just realized, though... If the butterfly species really did go extinct, I am certain we would have heard about it. It's big news, whenever a species is discovered to have gone..."

"I would like to believe you, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "Well, I suppose it's best to think positively. Well, at any rate, I rather do wonder how our child will take to moving to another time period. I would really hate to make things tough on our him, after all."

"I think children generally have an easier time adapting," suggested Emmett. "Besides, I can see our son... or daughter... being rather enthralled by the future technology. I rather do understand your concern, though - and I really do recall talking with Seamus about this. I suppose dragging children to another time period could be real stressful."

"Of course, I've never seen the future," Clara pointed out, softly. "I simply know from what you've told me. For instance, you've told me about Marty really loves to listen to and play loud music. Golly, do you think our child would also come to like loud music?"

Emmett just pursed his lips together, as he mulled over his wife's question. Unlike most people his age, he really grew to love hard rock - even if he did draw the line at heavy metal. In fact, there was a part of him that did miss listening to that genre of music.

"There is a good possibility that he... or she... might," Emmett finally replied. "If I can finish the steam train time machine in five years, our child will still be young enough to be... Especially if our child gets enough exposure to that, it would probably just come to grow on him... or her. I don't want to just forbid our child to listen to it, since it..."

"I can understand that, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "My parents sure didn't believe in placing unnecessary restrictions on us - so, as such, I feel just the same way. I just don't think that... If the music is as loud as you say it is, then I probably wouldn't..."

"Some music is louder than others," explained Emmett. "On a different note, I do hope that our child would get along with Marty - and vice versa. After all, I can imagine that Marty would have some difficulty with accepting. After all, he's quite used to being..."

"Well, you said that Marty does like children," pointed out Clara, "so I think he would be... Granted, I didn't have a real great impression of him - but that's just because I was taking his reluctant acceptance of me a little too personally. I sure do hope that he would come to accept... He would still be at home, you would be around, and..."

"Oh, I quite think he would come to adjust," Emmett assured his wife. "I have to think of when the best time to return would be, though. On one hand, I sure don't wish for Marty to wait long. I think we would be able to work something out, whatever it..."

"Don't stress yourself out, Emmett," Clara suggested, softly. "You did mention that it would probably take five years to complete. That would quite give you plenty of time to... I understand that you miss Marty - but, with a time machine, it would be a..."

Emmett smiled, as he realized that his wife was correct. From Marty's perspective, the teenager would not have to wait as long. He quite knew that, one way or another, he would be able to reunite with his young friend. In the meantime, he did simply manage to gain a wife - and there was a child on the way. Indeed, Emmett was a lucky man.


	19. A Child Is Born

_August 12, 1886  
10:39 PM PST_

"Just one more push, Mrs. Brown," prodded Dr. Everest, as Clara Clayton Brown was nearly hyperventilating. Her husband, Emmett Lloyd Brown, simply held her hand - as he could hardly believe that the moment had finally arrived. Screaming was heard, as the tedious wait has finally ended. "Congratulations, Mrs. Brown! It is a baby boy!"

Emmett turned towards the infant, as he could barely believe his eyes. He was now a bona fide father. He had to resist the urge to ask Dr. Everest to pinch him. This really was the one moment that he used to think would never come. He felt rather dazed.

"Try to take some normal breaths, Mrs. Brown," prodded the physician, just as he cut the umbilical cord. "Your son sure looks to be in healthy condition, and he was born at exactly 10:40 PM. I reckon that this is a very queer feeling for you, being a mother."

"Well, a little bit," Clara replied, softly, "but I... I've been looking forward to becoming a mother, and I really feel so... Well, this certainly is a rather happy occasion for me - even if the labour process was a mite painful. This is the moment that I was looking so forward to. It actually seems so hard to believe that I am now... actually a mother."

"Yes, I quite understand the feeling," agreed Emmett, in a near whisper. If anything, the occasion probably felt even more surreal to _him_. Even just one year ago, he had resigned himself to the idea that marriage really was not in the cards for him - let alone fatherhood. "Well, believe it or not, we now quite have a child to call our own."

"All we need, now," Clara commented, softly, "is a name for our little boy. I quite was thinking that we could name him Jules Verne Brown. After all, I think it would really be splendid - if we named him after our favourite author. What do you think, Emmett?"

"I am completely in favour of naming him Jules," replied Emmett, slowly. "However, as far as his middle name goes..." He began to feel pensive, as he added, "Well, I simply was thinking that we should give him the name 'Clint'... after dear Clint Eastwood."

"How thoughtful!" exclaimed Dr. Everest. "I always have admired Clint Eastwood, and I think it's quite sad that the young man lost his life. At least, it wasn't at the hands of Mad Dog Tannen - but, still, it's just sad. I really wish I could've gotten an opportunity to know him - and... I also regret that I have ever thought him a 'fool', seeing as..."

"That's perfectly understandable," Emmett replied - as he recalled how Martin Seamus McFly, which was the true identity of "Clint Eastwood", had such a problem with being called a "chicken". He hoped that Marty has learned to get over it. "I really miss him."

"I didn't get to know him, all that well," added Clara, softly. "So, at any rate, I guess the name of our son will be... Jules Clint Brown." After a brief pause, she added, "At least, we do have a good name for our child. Our newborn son is Jules Clint Brown."

"That's a perfect name!" gasped Emmett, just as a smile spread across his face. "Jules Clint Brown. I simply do love the way that name rolls right off the tongue." He glanced at the infant, as he added, "Well, I simply wonder just what our son will grow up to be like. I suppose it would really be best just to take things one step at a time, though."

"You're completely right, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "We really don't wish to be in a hurry for our Jules to... to grow up. By the time he finally does grow up, it sure will be a... a bittersweet moment for us. I still remember how my parents felt, when I..."

"I can simply attest to that," pointed out Dr. Everest. "My wife and I had five children. Well, we _still_ have them - being as they are all still alive. However, they really are no longer children. I recall how I felt, when I had given my youngest away on her..."

"I can simply imagine that it would be hard for you," Clara replied, nodding. "While my parents really understood that that they had to let me be independent, I know that it was very painful for them. I even remember how Ma cried at our wedding. She simply must have... Granted, she insisted that they were 'tears of joy' - but I knew that..."

"I do remember that," Emmett replied, softly. "I also recall how they rather expressed such a desire for us to have children. Well, I guess we did now provide one grandchild for them. Well, we did make the necessary preparations to include a child in our..."

"I think you should take it easy, for tonight," suggested Dr. Everest. "I do understand that you just went through a long and painful labour, and... Well, I sure will give Jules a little bath - and then I will leave three of you alone. How do you feel, Mrs. Brown?"

"I feel so much better, Dr. Everest," replied Clara, smiling. "I am simply happy that the process is now over, and I am now about to embark on a long journey of motherhood. I'm certain that there will just be plenty of hurdles, along the way - but it sure will be a rewarding experience. I plan to nurture our son - and discipline him, when necessary."

"You do sound prepared to take on the job," agreed Dr. Everest. "After all, you really appear to have a way with children - and I simply understand that most of your pupils do admire and respect you. The only ones that do not are all the... the bully types."

"I can only control how they behave on school grounds, though," pointed out Clara. "I sure do feel bad for those who are too small to defend themselves. I do try to see the good in every one of my pupils - but, with the bullies, it can be awfully hard to do so."

"I guess this world takes all kinds of people," Dr. Everest replied, sighing. "I guess the reason why the bullies don't like you, is because you do not let them pick on the other kids - and, for a bully... Well, I guess it is almost like denying candy to a non-bully kid. That is how much bullying other people means to them - which, in fact, is quite sad."

"I am of the belief that it is a sign of insecurity," explained Clara. "Not that I believe it excuses their behaviour, but it... Well, let's not talk about bullies. I plan to raise Jules to have empathy for others, as well as being able to... defend himself from bullies."

"If you put your mind to it," added Emmett, "you could accomplish anything. This is an adage that I've always been a firm believer of - and I sure do believe that, if we instill it in Jules from a young age, it will come of much use to him. It's helped me, as well."

"That is a great adage," agreed Dr. Everest. "At any rate, I really wish the two of you luck. I sure can still recall the day that I delivered our first child. Mrs. Brown, I do think you handled your first labour better than my wife did. I was rather afraid that my wife would have a heart attack, as she was getting hysterical. She did survive the event."

"That's so good to hear," Emmett replied, softly. "I wonder how the kids have enjoyed their days off of school. Next Monday, it looks as if Clara will be ready to return. I just hope that... I'm sure that many of her pupils will be happy to see her, again - even..."

"... even if they do have to return to school," Clara finished, laughing. "Well, learning can be fun - if you take the right approach. For instance, I really consider the abilities of each pupil - and, if anyone is behind, I do make the necessary accommodations."

Emmett simply took in a deep breath, as he began to ponder over his wife's words. In the future, pupils would be divided into "grades" - which sure disadvantaged both the gifted pupils and the slower pupils. There sure would be some disadvantages made to the school system, in the future. He really did admire Clara's approach to learning.

"That's just the way it should be done," agreed Dr. Everest. "Just recently, there has been talk about... remodeling the whole school system. While I'm in favour in some of the ideas, I am not so much in favour of others. I guess it is a 'wait and see' case."

"I've heard about it, too," Clara replied, softly. "Emmett, could you pour me a glass of iced tea? I am feeling very thirsty, and... The whole labour process has taken so very much out of me, and... I do not wish to complain, too much - but it honestly has..."

"I understand, honey," Emmett replied, softly. "What about you, Dr. Everest? Would you also care for a glass of iced tea?" The physician nodded, as Emmett grabbed two glasses. "It's so nice to see my special beverage is really catching on, and... How are you doing with Jules? I'm looking quite forward to being able to hold him in my arms."

"It won't be long, now," replied the physician, as he reached for a glass of iced tea. "I think it really is a nice idea that you have going on, Mr. Brown - even if I do still prefer lemonade. I must thank you for your hospitality, and you have been so courteous."

"It is my pleasure," replied Emmett, smiling. "We're pleased to have you as our town's doctor." He thought of how, as of 1985, it was rather rare for doctors to make house calls. It was another aspect that he liked about this era. "We appreciate your help."

He pulled up a chair, as he sat beside Clara. He held her hands into his, as he thought of the convenience of delivering your baby at home. He simply had difficulty imagining that it would be even be as close to comfortable inside of a maternity ward. He began to stroke his wife's cheek, as a smile spread across her face. She looked quite lovely.

"Here you go," commented Dr. Everest, as he laid Jules into Emmett's arms. "It is time for me to get going, but you have a great night. Do remember to take it easy, for the next few days. I hope you do start a wonderful journey into parenthood. So long!"

Emmett waved, as the physician left the cabin. He smiled, just as he kissed the top of Jules' head. He was finally able to really hold his own son inside his hands. He handed baby Jules over to Clara, who happily accepted. Indeed, it felt nice to be a father!


	20. Jules and Verne

_May 1, 1888  
10:03 AM PST_

"Just one more push, Mrs. Brown," prodded Dr. Everest, as Clara Clayton Brown was nearly hyperventilating. Her husband, Emmett Lloyd Brown, simply held her hand - as he felt a rush of deja vu. Not long ago, having even one child quite seemed to be out of reach - but he was soon to have _two_. "Congratulations! It is another boy!"

At that moment, some loud screaming was heard. Emmett turned towards the infant - as, once again, he could barely believe his eyes. He was now the proud father of two - and, once again, it seemed like a miraculous event for him. He felt quite overjoyed!

"Try to take some normal breaths, Mrs. Brown," prodded the physician, just as he cut the umbilical cord. "Your son sure looks to be in healthy condition, and he was born at exactly 10:04 AM. Congratulations on having your second child! You are quite lucky."

"I guess we are," Clara replied, softly. "I just hope that Jules won't... Well, Jules isn't even quite two - and it... To be honest, I was rather hoping to have a little girl - but I reckon I ought to be happy with what I have. After all, God rather knows what's best - and I... Well, I am certainly quite grateful to now have _two_ precious children."

"That is certainly very true, Clara," Emmett replied, in a near whisper. Indeed, he still felt as if this was a surreal experience. Just as he was beginning to really get used to the idea of having _one_ child, he quite discovered that he would soon be a father of _two_. "Well, I guess we should start discussing the name of our second son."

"Since we decided to name our first son Jules," Clara commented, softly, "how about we just name his little brother Verne? That way, both of our sons will be named after our favourite author. So, uh, what are you thinking that his middle name should be?"

"To me, the answer is quite simple," Emmett replied, with a wistful smile. "I was really thinking that we could give him the name 'Calvin'. After all, he was my dear nephew - until he... Well, that poor fellow ended up losing his life - while he was out at sea."

"Aw, how sad!" gasped Dr. Everest, as it almost looked as if the physician wanted to cry. "I really feel for you, Mr. Brown. I know you were quite close to Clint Eastwood, but I simply didn't realize that... I didn't realize that you lost another loved one - and at such a young age, from the sound of it. After all, that just sounds very... tragic."

"Thank you, sir," whispered Emmett, as tears filled his eyes. While he never really had a nephew named "Calvin" - his feeling of such longing for his old friend, Martin Seamus McFly, most decidedly were genuine. "I really do think about him, much of the time."

"At any rate," Clara commented, softly, "I guess our second child's name will be Verne Calvin Brown." A smile spread across her face, as she added, "I rather like that name. Both of our children are actually named after our favourite author, as well as the..."

"... the people that I greatly cared for," Emmett finished, as he blinked back tears. He wished for Marty to be there, and he quite wished for Marty to be able to share in the special occasion. Indeed, Marty's absence made this a bittersweet occasion. "It's hard to believe that... that we now have two children. Jules is just starting to talk, and..."

"I hope that we won't have to deal with so much bickering," commented Clara, "as the boys get older. My siblings and I usually got along quite well, even if we sure did have our... our moments. Besides, if we teach our kids to have empathy and courtesy..."

"Those sure are nice values to teach children," agreed Dr. Everest. "In fact, they are probably about the most important. After all, I always was a very firm believer in The Golden Rule - about really doing unto others, as you would have them do unto you."

"Same with me," Clara replied, smiling. "I do think we can get quite far in life, if we can really remember to treat people with the... the same courteous as we would really like them to treat us. It's such a shame, when people like the Tannens and Needles do not abide by that. I guess they simply never... I mean, Charlie Needles is a major brat!"

"That he certainly is," agreed Emmett, shaking his head. "I remember how he treated young Willie McFly at that spring picnic. He was a holy terror, and... I just felt so bad for Willie, and... I really do doubt that Charlie will get much better, as he gets older."

"On one hand, you have parents like Harriet Peabody," Clara commented, shaking her head, "who sets some unreasonable rules for their children. She seems to believe that children should be moulded into the people that they should be, instead of simply..."

"... being allowed to pursue their own interests," finished Emmett. "She seems to not understand that children also simply have a right to... to be individuals. On the other end of the pendulum, we have people like Billy Needles and his wife - who quite seem to believe that their children should actually be allowed to do whatever they please."

"Without compulsion," Clara added, softly. "I agree that that is a little too much. I am of the belief that a person's individual freedoms end, when it simply begins to infringe on the freedoms of other people. I dread the day that Charlie Needles starts to..."

"I am quite certain that, as a teacher, you will be able to curb his behaviour," assured Dr. Everest. "I must hand it to you, Mrs. Brown. You simply do have a way of keeping pupils in line, without ever needing to resort to usage of the paddle. That really is..."

"I never did believe in spanking," explained Clara, "and neither did my parents. I know that plenty of young adults, these days, do quite share that sentiment. When I was a little girl, though... Well, I can remember how my friends used to be so jealous of me - and my parents have actually been criticized, a few times, for spoiling us. It was a..."

"We did spank our children," explained Dr. Everest, "but not that often. My youngest daughter feels the same way as you do, and I think she is doing a fine job. You really should meet her, sometime. She lives in Los Angeles, though - so I do not get to..."

"Well, I came here from New Jersey," Clara replied, softly. "It's a shame that they are not here to... to see their new grandson. Well, they did quite mention that they might be able to come here for... for Christmas. They did come, last year - so I am quite..."

"Jules is with the Lathrops, right now," Emmett replied, smiling. Emmett and Josephine Lathrop were his maternal grandparents - and it just felt quite strange to think of how Jo was pregnant with the baby who would become his mother. "The McFlys were very busy, and... Maggie recently gave birth to their second child, Linda - and the baby..."

"Jo Lathrop is also pregnant, isn't she?" Dr. Everest asked, smiling. "I understand that your families are very close, and it really feels strange to think of how I'll be delivering so many births... in such a short period of time. Well, it is always a joy for me to..."

"Verne will have a couple of instant friends," Clara added, smiling. "Jules and Willie are getting along, rather well - and... Willie really is short, though - and Jules is nearly the same height as him. The way Willie just talks your head off, though - makes up for it."

Emmett smiled, as he thought fondly of young Willie. Indeed, the little tyke simply was beginning to look more like Marty - aside from his brown eyes. It also felt very strange to think that his _second_ son was born prior to that of his mother. That simply was one of the wonders of time travel. Little Abraham Lathrop was quite starting to crawl.

"His mouth certainly is a stark contrast with his height," agreed Emmett. "He is simply so adorable, though - and he reminds me so much of... of a dear friend of mine. This Christmas, we will a lot of youngsters around. I think I'll be the one to play Santa."

"You and the _other_ Emmett both make fine candidates," commented Dr. Everest. "I mean no offence to Seamus, mind you - but, with his height, it might be a little hard for him to pull it off. Willie takes after his father, but has his mother's hair and eyes."

"The other Emmett sure is one jolly fellow," agreed the blacksmith, nodding. Indeed, it was his maternal grandfather that he was named after. He began to feel very sad, as he realized that his grandfather's life sure would be cut short. "I guess there would be six youngster, two for each of us. I am certain that the kids will become quite close."

"It would quite be a little hard not to," Clara replied, with a soft chuckle, "since we are practically family. I simply hate to be a bother to you, Emmett, but could you bring me a glass of iced tea. This second time around wasn't so bad, but... I am quite thirsty."

"I'll have a glass, too," added the physician. "I'm certainly not in any major rush to go anywhere, and... It's a shame that all my children live far away. I do reckon that you would get along well with the grandchildren. Personally, I think it is nice in Hill Valley."

"I simply agree with you," Emmett replied, as he handed a glass to the physician - and then one to his wife. "I'm looking so forward to holding our second baby. It's sure nice to have, not one, but _two_ precious children. Thanks to you, once again, for your assistance. The Lathrops offered to come here, for dinner - which is so nice of them."

"Here you are," commented Dr. Everest, as he laid Verne into Emmett's arms. "You did great, Mrs. Brown - but, once again, remember to take it easy. You will simply need to rest, for the next few days. Congratulations to becoming parents, for a second time!"

Emmett smiled, as he drew Verne close to him. It felt nice to be holding his second son in his arms. He smiled, as he quite kissed the top of Verne's head. At last, there was a Verne to go along with his Jules. Indeed, it felt nice to be a father - for a second time!


	21. Education Mama

_June 8, 1891  
8:40 AM PST_

Jules Clint Brown felt very nervous, as he was helping his mother dry the dishes. This sure was his first day of attending school - and his mother, Clara Clayton Brown, was the teacher. While, as with most small children, he greatly loved his mother - he quite felt concerned with how the other pupils would regard him. What if they hated him?

After all, with his mother being the teacher - he worried that the other pupils might be jealous and resentful of him? At least, he was already rather good friends with William McFly and Otis Peabody - and his mother even told him that he could sit next to Willie.

"Cheer up, sonny!" prodded Clara, as she lightly tickled Jules under his chin. "It won't be that bad. The other pupils are courteous and accommodating, and they are simply looking forward to meeting you. At any rate, you do already know Willie and Otis."

Jules nodded, as he tried to feel reassured by his mother's words. He had appreciated the fact that his mother was always quite encouraging and supportive - along with the fact that she was an open-minded person. Unlike Mrs. Peabody, his mother was never one to scold him for being imaginative - and, in fact, she even actively encouraged it.

"Willie and Otis have always been very nice," Jules replied, softly, "along with Jennifer and Tiff. Still, I can't quite help but feel as if... I mean, what if the other kids didn't like me? What if they called me a 'loser'? I don't think I could take that kind of a rejection."

"I'll really see to it that nobody hassles you," Clara explained, gently. "Lately, the only pupils that I sure had trouble with are Charlie Needles and his crowd - and they do not attend school during the summer. So, sonny, you just have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right," replied Jules, as he threw his arms around his mother. While he did feel apprehensive about attending, there was simply another part of him that was looking forward to the experience. "I really do wish to learn more about how to read - and it is my goal, in fact, to read through every book in our library. I think it'll be a..."

"That's my boy," gushed Clara, as she hugged back. "I can see that you are quite the ambitious one, and... You might really be about the same reading level as Willie, even if he is over a year older than you - and, until now, he was the most intelligent of..."

Jules simply smiled, as he dried the last of the dishes. He was not even yet five years old - and, yet, he really spent the past few months with actually learning how to read simple words. It made feel special. He wished to become a scientist, like his father.

"Let me throw out the dish water," continued Clara, "and then we can simply head to the schoolhouse. As the teacher, I have the special of living right next to the school. School starts at nine, and... Willie quite sits up front, along with the other pupils that are your age. He mentioned that he was looking forward to your attending school."

Jules swallowed, as he could hardly believe that the moment has arrived. He went to grab his books, as he tried to feel optimistic. The prospect of starting school had also made him feel like a big boy, which was quite reason enough for him to feel excited.

"All right, sonny!" called out Clara, as she hung up the dish pan. "It's now time to get going. I sure hope you understand that, while you are in school, I will have the same expectations of you - as I do of the other pupils. It wouldn't be that fair, otherwise."

Jules nodded, as he and his mother stepped outside the cabin. He was already aware of the concept that he quite should not expect special treatment, simply for being the teacher's son. What did trouble him, though, was the idea that the other pupils would resent Jules precisely for that reason - that his mother really would go easier on him.

"Why don't you quite get acquainted with the other pupils," suggested Clara, "while I do some last preparations?" She gave Jules a hug, as she added, "Don't fret, Jules. I can understand that you are feeling nervous, but everything will be fine. I promise!"

Jules nodded, as he walked up there the other children were. Immediately, he noticed Willie and Otis - as the former waved him over. He swallowed, as he felt rather scared of the older children. Fortunately, they simply seemed to not take much notice of him.

"Howdy, Jules!" greeted Willie, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I reckon today is really your first day of school?" As Jules nodded, he continued, "You don't have to be afraid of anyone. The bigger kids might tease us, just a little - but they sure mean no harm." In a softer voice, he asked, "Are you going to call her 'Mrs. Brown', when you're in..."

"That would feel a little funny to me," replied Jules, with a nervous chuckle. "In fact, I was a little worried about that - but she assured me that I can still call her 'Mom'. I like to learn, and I am happy that I can finally attend. On the other hand, though, I..."

"I told your mother that I would sit next to you," Willie replied, softly. "She certainly is a nice teacher, and I'm so glad that she doesn't ever hit us with the ruler. I sure know of other teachers who do that, and... Howdy, Jennifer and Tiffany! Jules is here!"

"It's a pleasure to see you here, Jules," Jennifer greeted, softly. "Sometimes, I really wish that my mother could be a little more like yours. Sometimes, I sure do wish I was adopted by you folks - instead of the Peabodys. Daddy isn't so bad, but Mommy sure seems to always be grumpy. At any rate, I love going to school - and I like to learn."

"I do, too," Otis replied, nodding. "Jenny, though, you really should not be so hard on Mommy. You should know that, deep down inside, she loves us both rather much. You should also be grateful that she actually accepted you into her home, and her family."

Jules swallowed, as he felt uncertain of just what to say. He knew that _he_ would hate for his own mother to be like that of Otis and Jennifer's. He really did not wish to get in the middle of that argument, though. He simply felt bad for _both_ of them.

"How about we just not talk about that, right now," suggested Willie. Turning back to Jules, he added, "Aye, I do reckon it would feel very strange to refer to your mother as anything but 'Mom'. I bet you must feeling excited about learning. After all, it sure must make you feel like a big boy. Linda keeps asking when she can go to school."

"I guess it does," Jules replied, softly. He thought of how Willie's sister was about the same age as Verne, his brother - who simply did not appear to have much enthusiasm about attending school. "I must admit, though, that I am feeling a mite... nervous."

"There's nothing to be so nervous about," Willie protested, laughing. "Charlie Needles and his buddies are not even in school, right now - and the older pupils never actually harmed us, however much they might tease us. Besides, your mother's the teacher."

"Actually, that is what worries me the _most_," Jules confessed, in a near whisper. As the others looked baffled, he added, "Well, I'm just quite worried that some of the other pupils will... resent me... for it. They could assume that, just because she is my mother, that I'll be receiving... special treatment. I am certain that I won't, but I..."

"I guess I never thought of it, that way," replied Willie, softly. "Well, I can't speak for the other pupils - but I... I've always found your mother to be fair and just, and... At least, it has never crossed my mind that... that she'd treat you with special favour."

"Me, either," Otis replied, as Jennifer and Tiffany nodded. "Well, you need not worry about us. I know I would be real horrified, if _our_ mother was the teacher. In our case, though, I'd worry about how she likely be even harder and Jenny and me."

"Or if my _father_ was the teacher," Tiffany added, shuddering. "I'm very thankful that he doesn't live with us, but... It's really a major embarrassment, though - having a father who's a notorious gunman. After all, what if people think that I'd simply grow up to be... just like him. Even your mother regards me with suspicion, whenever I..."

"You shouldn't let our mother get to you, so much," insisted Otis, nervously. "She is a good person, but she... There aren't many folks that she has really taken a fancy to. You can't let her get to you. Mad Dog Tannen might be your father, but that sure..."

Suddenly, Clara rang the bell - which Jules knew to be the signal to line up. The boys formed one queue, while the girls formed a second. Willie just stood to his front, and Otis stood behind him. Jules swallowed, as he knew that the moment has arrived.

"Good morning, class!" called out Clara. "I would like you all to greet our newest pupil, my son: Jules Brown - and make him feel rather welcome to our school." Jules glanced behind him - as he saw the older pupils waving to him, as they had rather warm smiles on their faces. "Now, let's come inside - as we prepare for another day of learning."

Jules swallowed, just as he followed Willie into the schoolhouse. There were twenty desks, with ten occupying each side. There was also a bigger desk simply occupying the front of the room, which was facing the class. That was where the teacher sat.

Willie grabbed the desk in front of the room, as he signaled for Jules to join him. Jules smiled, as he sat next to Willie. Suddenly, he began to realize that things really would not be as bad as he feared. Even the older pupils seemed to be welcoming of him.

Indeed, he began to ponder over how lucky he was. He had friends to lean on, along with the opportunity to further his knowledge. Furthermore, he had a very warm and happy family - and, above everything, he had a loving mother to really help him learn new ideas. He realized that starting school was the beginning of a new adventure.


	22. Jules and the Bully

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.  
**

_November 16, 1891  
3:55 PM PST_

Jules Clint Brown swallowed, just as he glanced at the clock on the wall. School would be letting out in just five minutes, and he sure began to feel so anxious. This was the day that he has simply been challenged to take on the school bully. In all honesty, he felt so terrified of Charlie Needles - who was always accompanied by his lackeys.

He felt so disgusted with how Charlie seemed to find it fit to kick William McFly around, just because Willie really happened to be so short. Even though Willie was a little over a year older than Jules - he was the same height as Jules' younger brother, Verne.

When Charlie was not busy kicking Willie around, he also rather delighted in harassing Jennifer Peabody and Tiffany Tannen - and even insisting that they would marry him, one day. Jules did not see how that was even possible, since polygamy was illegal.

His parents have reacted with mixed emotions over his agreement to take on Charlie - but, in the end, Jules came to the conclusion that he had a very major duty to defend himself and his friends. He especially felt for Willie, who was too weak to fight back. If anything, Jules felt as if he owed it to Willie - and, as such, it was the right decision.

Granted, Charlie was a little taller than even Jules. However, Jules felt quite confident in his ability - and, of course, he rather did not wish to be a coward. More importantly, though - he had no desire to let down his friends, or cause them to think less of him.

He turned to Willie, who sat beside him. His friend still had a black eye from the punch that Charlie Needles had delivered to him, just the previous Friday. That event simply enraged Jules so much, he had opted to just shove Charlie right into the mud puddle.

Nonetheless, that made Charlie turn on _him_ - and this was what really lead to the challenge. While Jules was not the type of person to take needless risks, simply out of fear of being called a "coward" - this was not one of those instances. Rather, this was about showing Charlie that he and his friends would not continue to be intimidated.

"Attention!" called out Clara, as she rang the bell. "School will now be dismissed. Have a great evening, remember to work hard on your assignments, and do not forget that tomorrow is test day. You have all been very well-behaved, today - and good bye."

Jules swallowed, as he sat up from his desk. His palms really began to feel sweaty, as he saw Charlie smirking at him. Jules left his books on his desk - knowing that he could just go back for them, once he managed to teach that Charlie a lesson to remember.

"All right, squirt!" sneered Charlie, as the boys started to head outside. "Let's have it out. You and me, right now." Jules swallowed, as the boys quite headed towards the back of the school. Jules' friends rather followed right behind them, as well as that of Charlie's. Even some of the older pupils decided to watch on. "Or are you a coward?"

"You think mere words will hurt me?" sneered Jules, as he pushed Charlie against the picket fence. Charlie reached out to punch him, but Jules had quite managed to grab at the bully's arm. He then bit Charlie's arm, as the bully cried out. "How's that feel?"

"You made me draw blood!" roared Charlie, as he grabbed at his sore arm. "I am going to make you..." Before Charlie could continue, Jules managed to flip the bully over the fence. "Ouch!" shrieked Charlie, as he grabbed at his ankle. "You will pay for this!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Jules sing-songed, as he then grabbed at the bully's arms - and he forced Charlie up from the ground. As Charlie began to whimper, he mocked, "Just who is the baby, now?" Charlie reached out to punch Jules, as the latter simply kicked the bully in the leg where his ankle wasn't sore. "That will teach you to mess with us!"

As Charlie fell to the ground, his hand sure got caught in the picket fence - twisting it backwards. When Jules heard his friends and the older pupils applauding, he realized that he had won! With a sprained ankle and a broken arm, Charlie was beaten!

Upon really taking a closer look, Jules saw that Charlie's nose was also bleeding. Jules smiled, as it was obvious that Charlie was in a lot of pain. While he had been raised to not take pleasure in the sorrow of other people, he really could not help how he felt.

Jules swallowed, as his mother came running to the fence. He began to worry that he went too far. He glanced at Willie, who simply had a wide smile on his face. Jules then tried to decipher how his mother was feeling. Was she mad at him for what he did?

Jules watched, as his mother stepped over the fence. The moment seemed tense, as his mother silently lifted up Charlie - who simply seemed to be in a state of catatonia.

"Clara! Honey!" called out Emmett, as he ran outside the house that was adjacent to the school. "What has happened here? Why is everyone so..." He then glanced over the fence, as he gasped, "Great Scott! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton..."

"I do reckon that Charlie Needles is rather in a lot of pain," Clara explained, quietly. "I can't say that I feel too bad for him, to be honest. He simply brought it on himself. He does seem quite keen on bullying the other pupils, especially Jules and his friends."

"Yes, those Needles quite seem to be as bad as the Tannens," Emmett agreed. "Well, should we bring Charlie to Dr. Everest? We sure might not be terribly fond of him, but we must do what is right." Turning to Jules, he asked, "Did _you_ do that to him?"

"Yes, I did," Jules confessed, as he began to feel guilty. "When he gave Willie a black eye, I felt it my duty to defend my friend. However, he then... I guess I really did go too far, but... When he started taunting me, something inside me... just snapped. In fact, all of my anger towards him just started pouring out. I then really felt as if..."

"Please, Mr. Brown," Willie added, "do not be cross with him. He did it for _me_. Do you see my black eye?" The teacher's husband nodded, as he continued, "I am simply grateful to have him for a friend. Why does Charlie pick on me, just for being short?"

"It is because some people are so insecure with themselves," Emmett explained, "they feel the need to pick on people who are weaker than them. They believe that it makes them stronger - but, in actuality, it simply just makes them cowards." Turning to Jules, he added, "Be honest, Jules. Do you feel bad about what you have done to Charlie?"

"No, Daddy, I don't," Jules replied, truthfully. "I guess it is wrong for me to... not feel remorseful. However, I simply can't help but feel happy that he got hurt. I just got so weary of him picking on me... and my friends. I guess this makes me a naughty boy."

"Oh, Jules," Emmett whispered, as he drew his son close to him. "Actually, no, I don't naughty for you to feel this way. In fact, I really think it is something that you should have done sooner. Quite the contrary, Jules, I must say that I am so proud of you."

"You're... proud of me?" Jules asked, as he was in a state of shock. He was ready to accept punishment for his actions - and, instead, his father decided it fit to commend him for his actions. "But I... hurt him. I thought it was wrong to hurt other people."

"Your father is actually right, Jules," Clara replied, with a sudden smile. "While, in most circumstances, we do not condone hurting other people - Charlie is a bully. Bullies sure don't care if _they _hurt other people, so... However, I do quite have one question to ask you. How did you do it? He's a lot bigger than you, so how did you defeat him?"

"I'm really not too certain of the answer, myself," Jules replied, softly. "I guess all the pent-up rage that I had towards him started pouring out, and then I felt invigorated - and then, once I started, I just couldn't stop. Plus, thinking of Willie's black eye..."

"Well, I'll be darned," Clara muttered. Turning to the rest of the pupils, she added, "I think you children better start heading home, now. I sure don't want your parents to worry about you. Except for you, Willie." To Emmett, she asked, "Where is Verne?"

"He was still taking a nap, when I came running out," Emmett explained. Jules turned, as he saw the rest of the children walking away. "So, Clara, how about I bring Charlie to Dr. Everest - and then you can start preparing dinner? I shouldn't be gone long."

"I recon that will work," Clara replied, as she and her husband lifted Charlie off from the ground. "I've a feeling that Charlie sure will have learned a valuable lesson. It is no guarantee that he will quite turn from his bullying ways, though. Jules and Willie, why don't you two head in the house? You can have two chocolate cookies each."

"Yes, Mom," Jules replied, as he and Willie started heading into the cabin. Turning to Willie, he added, "I can't believe I did it. I'm quite glad that my parents are nor cross with me. Your eye does look to be healing, quite nicely - but it bothers me to see it."

"You were very brave, Jules," Willie replied, softly. "Sometime, I do wish that I was a little taller - but, then again, I understand that there really must be good reason why God made me this way. Well, I must say, I certainly do love your parents cookies."

"I do, too," Jules agreed, as he grabbed four cookies from the cookie jar. He handed two to Willie, before adding, "Well, you remember what my father said. Charlie really only picks on you, because he's insecure of himself. I quite hope he will think twice of picking on either of us. He'd better leave the girls alone, as well - or else, he will..."

"Hey, Jules! Hey, Willie!" Verne called out, as he stepped into the living room. "Do you want to play Crazy Eights with me?" Jules and Willie nodded, as he added, "It is simply a fun game to play. You must have so much fun at school. I can hardly wait to go."

Jules simply smiled, as he reached for the deck of playing cards. While Jules really did enjoy learning, he know that many children simply would not rank it as being amongst the most enjoyable. Verne, at the age of three, would have just a couple more years before attending school. Perhaps, by then, Charlie would know not to bully Verne.


	23. Little Willie and Me

_April 10, 1892  
3:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he was watching young William Sean McFly wade in the creek. The event really gave him a strong sense of deja vu. After all, Willie rather was about the same age as another boy that he really had grown fond of was - when they first met. In fact, aside from Willie's brown eyes - he looked exactly like the other boy.

The other boy in question happened to be Martin Seamus McFly - who, in fact, would become the great-grandson of Willie. In several ways, Willie actually reminded him of Marty. Aside from their appearances, they also seemed to have similar personalities.

Willie, being very small for his age, happened to be the unfortunate target of bullying by Charlie Needles and his crowd. Even his own son, Jules, was just a little taller than Willie - and Jules was about a year and half younger. He really adored Willie, though.

"Look at what I can do, Mr. Brown!" called out Willie, as he picked up several pebbles. As the little boy smiled, Emmett realized that it was actually the same smile that Marty was known for. He even had a soft dimple in his left cheek. "I can skip stones. I spent a lot of time practicing, after Otis showed me how. Would you like to see me do it?"

"You bet, Willie," Emmett replied, smiling back. Otis Peabody was William's best friend, and the same little boy who would grow to really develop an interest in pine trees. "I'll bet you're good at it. My wife really told me all kinds of interesting things about you."

Willie smiled back, as the little boy began to throw stones into the creek. Emmett then thought about their two female friends, Jennifer Peabody and Tiffany Tannen. It was  
certainly an intriguing assorted group of friends, as far as Emmett was concerned.

It seemed hard to believe that a Tannen could actually be nice - but, indeed, Tiff was just a sweet little girl. As for Jennifer, she was Otis' adoptive sister - and she actually reminded Emmett of Marty's girlfriend with the same name. She sure looked uncannily like a younger version of Marty's girlfriend, and he wondered if they were related.

"You're good, Willie!" gasped Emmett, as he felt impressed. "Well, how about having a little ice cream?" With that, a smile spread across Willie's face. "I have some cookies to go along with it. I know how much you certainly enjoy that, so... What do you say?"

"I would certainly love that, Mr. Brown!" exclaimed Willie, as he ran up to Emmett. The blacksmith scooped up the little boy, as he added, "Mr. Brown, when do you think that the teacher and the boys will get back? I was hoping to be able to play with them."

"I'm afraid they won't be back, until this evening," replied Emmett, just as he began to tickle Willie under his chin. As the little boy laughed, he added, "We are still just gonna have fun, though. I'll even let you lick the bowls, since Jules and Verne really won't be here to do so. We could make some more cookies, since I promised the wife that I..."

"I quite enjoy spending time with you, Mr. Brown," Willie commented, smiling. "I almost think of you as really being my... my uncle. Of course, all my real aunts and uncles still live far away, and I... It's nice, though, spending special occasions with you - and..."

Emmett smiled, just as he stepped into the cabin. He set Willie, to the ground - and he really pondered over how the little boy sure made a good point. The McFlys practically have become a part of Browns' extended family, as the two families were quite close.

"I see you like a nephew, myself," replied Emmett, as he reached for the cookie jar. "I believe that you are a very intelligent young boy. At any rate, Willie, I sure made you your favourite - chocolate chunk chocolate cookies. Jules and Verne simply love them, as well - and I do that they would eat those cookies all day, if we were to let them."

"My parents don't let me eat cookies all day, either," Willie replied, as he grabbed two cookies. "Especially Mommy. She says that it's not real good for my health, and... So, what was your life like - when you were a little boy? Did you also like to skip stones?"

"Oh, I certainly did enjoy doing that," Emmett replied, smiling. "I sure was also fond of horses, and..." He paused, as he was very uncertain of how to continue. After all, his childhood had occurred four decades into the future! "I also really liked to go fishing."

"I enjoy going fishing, too!" exclaimed Willie, as a smile spread across his face. "I think swimming is much more fun, though. I really remember the time that Jennifer Peabody went swimming with us - and, after her mother found out... I sure felt so bad for poor Jenny, as it seemed unfair that her mother felt that it was... unladylike... to swim."

"Jenny's so lucky to have you for a friend, though," Emmett replied, smiling. He placed five more cookies in front of Willie, as he added, "Enjoy the cookies, Willie! I just won't tell your parents that you had more than two cookies. It is my special treat, to you!"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Brown," Willie replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Where did you live, before you moved to Hill Valley? One day, I sure do want to take a trip to Ireland - where my parents came from. I quite wonder what it's like, in that country."

"If you put your mind to it, Willie," Emmett pointed out, gently, "you could accomplish anything. It sure sounds like a good goal to strive for." Remembering the cover story that he simply created, he continued, "Well, I'm from Canada. That's also where Clint Eastwood came from. We were just such close friends, until the day that he... he..."

"Daddy told me all about Clint Eastwood," Willie explained, nodding. "That young man sounds like a big hero. It is such a shame that I was only a baby, at the time. Mommy did say that he was a little, uh, eccentric - but, in the end, he really proved himself."

"Yes, he was a fine young fellow," Emmett replied, sighing wistfully. His emotions were quite genuine - even if "Clint Eastwood" was, in actuality, Marty McFly. It was simply a long time, in fact, seen he had last seen his friend of the future. "I really do miss him."

"Daddy says that I look a little like him," Willie commented, softly. "While I would really hate to die so young, I quite hope to... While I am very grateful to Jules, that he was able to take on Charlie - I sure can't help but feel a little... insecure. He still taunts us, but he no longer threatens to beat any of us up. You certainly must hand it to Jules!"

"There's no need for you to feel insecure, Willie," Emmett replied, as he drew the little boy into a hug. This reminded him of when he would have rather similar conversations with Marty, regarding Douglas Needles - who happened to the descendant of Charlie.

"I reckon that you're right, Mr. Brown," Willie replied, sighing. "Well, if Clint Eastwood was also short for his age - and he managed to take on Mad Dog Tannen, then... It's a little bothersome, though - when people think that Linda and I are the same age."

"Well, being short really can have it's advantages," Emmett explained, softly. "Would you like a little ice cream?" Willie simply smiled, as the blacksmith continued, "I guess I sure do spoil you, a little. Do not let Jules and Verne know that I allowed you to have many sweets, all right? Or else, they might come to resent you for it. Understand?"

"Most certainly, Mr. Brown," Willie replied, cheerfully. "So, what is it like in Canada? I heard that it's always cold up there - and that you have snow all year round. I really do like snow, but I'm not so certain that I would actually like to have it all the time."

"That is not completely true, Willie!" Emmett replied, laughing. "It is true that, overall, Canada is colder than northern California - because it sure does happen to be farther north from the equator. A good portion of Canada does still have a summer season."

"That is nice to hear," Willie replied, smiling. "I love that we get to enjoy four season, and I could not imagine never having summer - and never being able to go swimming. Wouldn't it be quite great, though, if you could have snow in the warm weather? You would not have to bundle up, in order to go sledding - and it would not be that cold."

"Oh, Willie, I'm afraid that it could never be possible!" gasped Emmett, as he burst out laughing. "The thing is, snow is none other than frozen water - and you can only have frozen water if the temperature is lower than 32 degrees Fahrenheit. As such, it..."

"Oh, I see," muttered Willie, as Emmett placed the bowl of ice cream in front of him. "I suppose that would be rather impossible, then. Well, Mr. Brown, thank you for the ice cream. I love the ice cream that Mrs. Brown makes. She is not only a great teacher."

"Well, I'll let her know you said that," Emmett replied, smiling. "I really made you your favourite, mint ice cream with chocolate chunks. Jules and Verne quite enjoy that, as well." He glanced at the clock on the wall, before adding, "We sure can take a hike, if you feel up to it. I know you like to go swimming, but it's still a bit too early for that."

"I understand, Mr. Brown," Willie replied, nodding. "I'd love to take a hike - but, first, I want to look at those butterflies. The kind that Mrs. Brown's father had discovered. In fact, those are about the most beautiful butterflies that I've seen. Do you reckon..."

"Oh, I think we could arrange for you to have a couple," assured Emmett, softly. "You really are a joy to have around, and... Perhaps, this week Saturday, we might have a little picnic - and you will have Jules and Verne to play with, as well as the Lathrops."

Willie smiled, as Emmett planted a kiss on the little boy's forehead. Indeed, Willie quite reminded him of Marty - and, if it were not for Willie's brown eyes, Emmett might have easily mistaken the boy for Marty. Willie was almost seven years old. It did feel rather strange to think that, when Emmett first landed in this era, Willie was not yet born!


	24. My Brother's Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.  
**

_June 5, 1893  
8:40 AM PST_

Verne Calvin Brown felt so nervous, as he was helping his mother dry the dishes. This was his very first day of attending school - and his mother, Clara Clayton Brown, was the teacher. However, it really was not the fact that his mother was the teacher that concerned him. It was the fact that his brother, Jules Clint Brown, also attended.

He knew that Jules was simply well-liked by the other pupils - and that his brother was actually at the top of his class. It was not because Jules' mother was the teacher, but because Jules was a genuinely intelligent pupil - and that was what concerned Verne.

"Golly, this is just like deja vu!" Clara explained, laughing. "Verne, you have nothing to be concerned about. After all, your brother is rather well-liked - and you know how his friends have come to like you. So, as such, it's really not like you won't know anyone."

"Anyway, this is also Sarah and Linda's first day of attending school," added Emmett, smiling. "You won't be able to just sit with them, of course - but Abraham has offered to sit with you. I know just how close you and your brother are to him. It won't be as bad as... Also, Charlie Needles and his crowd do not attend school in the summer."

Verne swallowed, as he simply knew how frightening Charlie could be. A couple years ago, Jules had managed to stand up to the bully - and, since then, Charlie sure knew better than to harass Jules or his friends. Still, would Verne be safe from Charlie?

Besides, he wasn't even thinking about the bullies. While it was true that Jules' friends have always quite treated Verne in a decent manner - he really could not help but feel as if they were more Jules' friends, then they were his own. That quite troubled him.

Even with Abraham Lathrop, who was halfway between the ages of Jules and Verne, he simply could not help but feel as if Abe was closer to Jules. While he quite felt as if Sarah Lathrop and Linda McFly were just a mite closer to him, there was the fact that both of them were girls. How would the other boys take to him being friendly to girls?

"I guess I wasn't really so worried about that," replied Verne, softly. "I was just afraid that... Well, I sure was worried that I wouldn't be able to... to live up to Jules. I know that he's a smartest pupil in his peer group, and that he's smarter than... even Willie."

"Oh, Verne!" gasped Clara, as she drew her younger son into a hug. "Your father and I sure recognize that you and Jules are simply different people, with different talents. You needn't worry about... We would never actually expect for you to be like Jules."

"Do you simply mean that, Mom?" Verne asked, with uncertainly. His mother patted his back, which made him feel a little better. "What if the other kids quite decide that they don't like me? What if they think that I'm very worthless, and they call me a 'dummy'? I just don't think I could take that kind of a rejection, Mom. I don't think I can handle..."

"Now, Verne," chided Clara, gently, "I think you do worry too much. Everything will be just fine, and I do not think anyone is going to be mean to you. Anyway, let me throw out the dish water - and then we can head to the schoolhouse. You needn't worry."

Verne nodded, as he wished to believe his mother. He then went to grab his books, as he quite realized that he was about to take the next step in his life. The very prospect of starting school made him feel as if he was becoming a big boy, which felt exciting.

"All right, sonny!" called out Clara, as she hung up the dish pan. "It is now time to get going. Jules is already there, and... I'm certain that the other pupils are really looking forward to meeting you. I quite do not tolerate nastiness in our school - so, if anyone does pick on you, they will have to answer to me. Now, let's just see that big smile!"

Verne smiled, as he and his mother stepped outside the cabin. Perhaps, school would not be as bad as he feared. He realized how fortunate he really was to have parents who did not expect him to be just like his older brother. For that, he felt so grateful.

"Hey, Verne!" called out a familiar girl's voice. As Verne simply turned around, he saw that Sarah Lathrop was calling for him. Linda McFly was standing right beside you. "It is so nice to see you. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling quite nervous about..."

"I understand what you mean," Linda replied, nodding. "some of the bigger kids are a little intimidating, and I... At least, we already know Mrs. Brown - and Willie says that she is a very nice teacher." Turning to Verne, she added, "So, how do you feel about having your mother teach? I sure do love Mommy, but I can't quite imagine that I..."

"Did I hear you you three say that you're new?" asked a boy who seemed to be about Verne's age. "My name's Teddy DuPre, and this..." He gestured towards another boy, as he continued, "This is my neighbour, Bruce Holmes. He is also just starting, today."

"That is right," Bruce replied, nodding. "Our family moved here, from Las Vegas - and my parents are old friends of the DuPres. Dad rather did want for us to live in a small town, and... Well, when they heard from the DuPres... That how just we got here."

"It's so nice to meet you, Teddy and Bruce," Verne replied, softly. "Although, Teddy, I think I have seen you around. To be honest, I sure was nervous about starting school - but... Well, it's good to know that I'm really not alone." As Verne turned his head, he noticed a boy about his age sitting on the school steps - and he looked sad. "Look!"

"My goodness!" gasped Teddy, as he turned to where Verne was pointed. "I can see we have another newcomer. Well, my parents have always quite taught me to reach out to other people. I do reckon that we head over there, and say 'howdy' to him."

"I agree," Linda replied, smiling. Then, with a nervous laugh, she added, "It looks as if Sarah and I will be surrounded by boys. Well, I really don't mind playing with boys."

"Howdy, there!" called out Verne, as the group headed towards the boy. "I was told that you are new here. I happen to be new, myself - so I sure understand what you must be going through. So, uh, my name if Verne Brown? What is your name?"

"My name is Chester Collins," replied the boy, softly. "I, uh... I guess I was feeling so worried that... you wouldn't like me." He stood up, as he added, "Well, I rather thank you for coming over, and making me feel welcome. I was so scared of coming here."

"Well, the only person that you do need to worry about," Teddy explained, "is Charlie Needles. I really am thankful that he isn't attending school this term. He is quite a few years older than us - but he enjoys picking on the smaller children, even the girls."

"There you are!" called out Abraham, as he walked up to the group. "I was beginning to wonder where my sister ran off to. Sarah, you are supposed to stay in my sight."

"You're _not_ my daddy!" Sarah retorted, indignantly. To Chester, she added, "My name is Sarah Lathrop - and this annoying boy is my older brother, Abraham. I mean, really love him - but he is only ten months older than me. I can take care of myself."

"Look, Sarah," Abraham replied, softly, "I simply don't want you to get hurt. Some of the big boys here really are scary, even if Charlie Needles is off this term. Anyway, I was told to be on a look-out for you. You don't want me to get in trouble, do you?"

"No, of course I don't," Sarah replied, with a small smile. "I am sorry I yelled at you. I just wanted to meet the other kids, and Linda and I will stick together. I was nervous about attending, but we're already making new friends - even though it looks like she and I will be the only little girls. Well, maybe Jenn and Tiff will let us play with them."

"Well, you really are just like Jules, Abe," Verne commented, smiling. While Abraham's comment about some of the big boys sure did make him feel somewhat apprehensive, he felt very pleased that he was already making new friends. "And I really love him."

"I quite wish I had a brother or a sister," Chester commented, sighing. "Actually, I did have a sister - but she died, when she was only six weeks old. I really miss her - but I guess the Lord, for some reason, decided that she was better off in heaven. Still..."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your loss," Verne replied, sympathetically. While he never personally experienced a death, he often heard his father talking about how close he was to Clint Eastwood - the young hero who had really defeated Buford Tannen, and then fell into the ravine. "I can imagine that losing her made you feel terribly sad."

Before Chester could respond, Clara rang the bell. Verne knew that it was the signal to line up. The boys just formed one queue, while the girls formed a second. He saw Chester standing in front of him, and he then figured who his seat mate would be.

"Good morning, class!" called out Clara. "I would like you all to greet our newest pupil, my son: Verne Brown - and make him feel very welcome to our school." Verne glanced behind him - as he saw the older pupils waving to him, as they had rather warm smiles on their faces. "Now, let's come inside - as we prepare for another day of learning."

Verne swallowed, as he followed Chester into the schoolhouse. There were twenty desks, with ten occupying each side. There was also a bigger desk really occupying the front of the room, as it was facing the class. That was where the teacher sat.

Verne then grabbed the desk in front of the room, as he signaled for Chester to join him. Verne smiled, as Chester sat beside him. He simply thought of how things might not be as bad as he feared. Even the older pupils seemed to be welcoming of him.

Indeed, he began to ponder over how lucky he was. He had friends to lean on, along with the opportunity to further his knowledge. Furthermore, he had a very warm and happy family - and, above everything, he had a loving mother to really help him learn new ideas. He realized that starting school was the beginning of a new adventure.


	25. Friends Between Two Generations

_April 30, 1893  
3:30 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown smiled, as he placed two large slabs of cod onto the grill. He then glanced at the six children that were playing nearby. To the casual observer, it rather appeared to be just a normal situation. Emmett, however - along with his wife, Clara - knew that it wasn't quite the case. The thought did bring him some great amusement.

Two of the children were his own sons, Jules and Verne. Jules was six years old, while Verne was only one day shy of turning five. There were Abraham and Sarah Lathrop - the latter of who was his mother, as well as being two months younger than Verne.

Indeed, it felt strange to think of how his mother and uncle were close friends with his children. Abraham was about halfway in age between that of Jules and Verne. It sure was one of the wonders of time travel, and he found his mother to be quite adorable.

The remaining two children were William and Linda McFly - the former of who was the ancestor of his best teenage friend, Martin Seamus McFly. Willie was even simply the spitting image of his future descendant, except for his brown eyes. He did recall how Marty had slate-blue eyes. Other than that, it looked just as if they could be clones.

Willie, as with Marty, was very small for his age - and, as such, he appeared to be the same height as Verne. For that matter, Willie was also the very same height as Linda - which often lead to them being mistaken as twins, which Willie was sensitive about.

Linda was the same age as Verne and Sarah, and was best friends with them. It really was a fascinating sight, indeed. Even the children themselves were rather unaware of their unusual relationship to each other. Of course, it was better off being that way.

However, as Emmett was almost done with building his steam train time machine - the children would end up finding out, eventually. Jules and Verne would, at least. It was a thought that made him feel rather nervous. Of course, the children were still young enough to believe in Santa Claus - so that, of course, would make things a bit easier.

He then began to wonder how the children would react to the idea of moving into the future. Of course, they would be very sad about leaving all their friends behind - and there would also be the knowledge that, by 1985, their friends would likely be dead.

He smiled, as he watched Sarah pull Linda over to a tree - as if she wished to share a secret with her best friend. He simply never realized that his mother was best friends with a McFly. When he had struck up a friendship with Marty, he never learned that.

Meanwhile, Jules and Verne began to play four-way catch with Abraham and Willie. It seemed so strange to think of how, even though Willie was the eldest - he was simply the same height as Verne. Nonetheless, the boys all managed to get along. Willie had also reminded Emmett of Marty, and how much the two boys actually had in common.

Indeed, watching young Willie often reminded him of all the times that he simply used to watch young Marty. He figured that it really was no surprise that he and his family became close friends with the family of Marty's ancestors. It was just a good feeling.

Soon after the Lathrops moved to town, they also became quite close friends with the Browns - not realizing that the Browns were, in actuality, their future descendants. At least, it felt simply good to know that his ancestors had a very positive opinion of him.

He quite wondered if, prior to going back in time, the McFlys and the Lathrops were as close. Indeed, Sarah and Linda seemed to be very close. Granted, he did not recall his mother ever speaking about Linda - but he figured that it was just due to them drifting apart. Perhaps, Linda decided to move out of town - and, eventually, they lost touch.

"Hey, Mr. Brown! Mr. Brown!" called out a little girl's voice, which rather jolted Emmett from his reverie. As he looked down, he saw that Sarah was really smiling at him - and she was holding some flowers that she plucked. "Look at what I picked. It's for you!"

"Aw, thank you!" gushed Emmett, as she accepted the flowers from the little girl who would become his mother. "Wow! These smell fresh! Why don't we head inside, and I could put these flowers into a jar. It was so sweet of you to think about me, Sarah."

"I don't know what it is about you, Mr. Brown," Sarah commented, softly, "but I really feel as if you... I quite feel as if there is a sort of a... a strong connection... between you and I... While Mrs. Brown is a nice teacher, I simply don't seem to feel as close to her. When I'm with you, though... To me, you actually seem to like... like an uncle."

"I declare, Sarah," protested Linda, laughing, "you really do have an imagination. I do like Mr. Brown, too - but it's..." Turning to Emmett, she added, "Do not get me wrong, Mr. Brown. I really do like you, but I feel as if... I think my friend is getting a little..."

"Don't worry about it, girls," Emmett replied, with a friendly smile. "I love you, too! It's rather nice that you girls are friends with Jules and Verne, and that our families are so close. I like to think of you girls as my nieces, as well. I'm also fond of Willie and Abe."

As if on cue, Willie and Abe simply stepped into the cabin. Of course, Emmett did have a good idea as to why Sarah felt a special bond to him. However, he could not exactly explain to the little girl that she was a younger version of his mother. It not only might risk a a possible time paradox, but it would also be very emotionally unsettling to her.

"There you are, Sarah!" called out Abe, almost scoldingly. "I swear, you seem to have some sort of queer obsession with Mr. Brown." Turning to Emmett, he added, "I'm real sorry, Mr. Brown! I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I reckon my sister is so..."

"Why don't you just leave your sister alone?" suggested Willie. "I really see no harm in her wanting to spend time with Mr. Brown. I really love spending time with him, as well - and he is a very fun person to be around. I also think he is just like an uncle to me."

"I feel just the same of you boys," Emmett replied, smiling. "I mean, I do feel as if you boys are simply like my nephews - and, Abe, I do quite think you should stop worrying about your sister. I understand that you meant no offence, but... I think it's nice that we do have such a closeness. We do like to celebrate Christmas together, after all."

"I suppose you're right, Mr. Brown," Abe replied, sighing. "As her big brother, I guess I just... Well, I feel a little protective of her. I remember the day that Charlie Needles kept tugging on her curls, and... I was so angry that he had the gall to harass her!"

"Jules sure is a hero," added Willie, nodding. "Ever since the day he managed to stand up to Charlie, that bully has learned to leave us alone. Unfortunately, he still seems to think that... Well, Charlie and his crowd act as the younger ones are still fair game."

"Well, that just isn't right," Emmett replied, shaking his head. "Of course, he does get it from his father. In a way, I feel rather sorry for people like him. I don't condone his actions, of course - but I... I simply can't imagine that his life will turn out to be good, and... My wife can control what happens on the school grounds, but she cannot..."

"Oh, how I wish people like Charlie would just fall into the ravine!" groused Sarah. As Emmett was taken aback by the words, she added, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Brown. I guess it is wrong to say things like that, but he... Sometimes, I'm just very scared of him."

"Actually, I do not blame you," Emmett replied, softly. What was a little ironic, in fact, was how his mother sure used to scold him for making similar comments about Howard Needles. "The Needles are one very disreputable family, and it does not look as if..."

"Daddy! Daddy!" called out Verne, as he and Jules went into the house. "I wanted to show you this rock that I found. It looks very amazing, and..." As he peeked into the parlour, he added, "Is Mom almost done with the ice cream? I sure do love ice cream, especially when it's chocolate. We were wondering if, later, we could go for a swim."

"I believe she is almost done with the ice cream," Emmett replied, smiling. "Well, it still is too early for us to go swimming. The current would still be dangerously rapid - and, aside from that, the water would be cold. We would not want you kids getting sick."

"I love going swimming!" gushed Linda. "I don't understand why Mrs. Peabody thinks it is so unladylike. Why should me being a girl actually prevent me from... from doing fun things? I do sometimes feel so sorry for Jenny. I mean, having a mother that is so..."

"I completely agree with you," replied Sarah. "When I become a mother, I plan to let my children do anything they want. Anything at all." To Jules and Verne, she added, "Does your mother let you do anything you want? One thing that I like about her, as the teacher - is the fact that she never uses a paddle on us. My mom also never..."

"Well, we don't allow our kids to do just anything," explained Emmett, gently. "We try not to say 'no', though, without having a good reason to do so. I'm very certain that, when you have kids of your own, you will feel the same way. Trust me on this one."

"Mr. Brown has a point, Sarah," agreed Abe. "Consider Charlie Needles, for instance. His parents allow him do anything he wants, all the time - and look at how he's turned out. I agree with you about Mrs. Peabody, though. She really seems to be so strict!"

Sarah was deep in thought, until she finally nodded. Indeed, this was one of the very strange aspects about time travel - as it was interesting for Emmett to hear his future mother's views on parenting. While his mother always was very reasonable, she quite did not let him do anything he wanted. Indeed, he really became a lot like his mother!


	26. Dad Has a Secret

_September 7, 1893  
3:30 PM PST_

Seven-year-old Jules Clint Brown felt rather giddy with anticipation - when his father, Emmett Lloyd Brown, announced that he quite had a major secret. As with most small children, he was fond of secrets. He glanced at his brother, Verne Calvin Brown, who seemed to share his enthusiasm. His mother, Clara Clayton Brown, was also thrilled.

Jules and his little brother skipped joyfully, as he really wondered what the big secret was. All he knew was that it was something that his father simply started working on, shortly before Jules was born. His father has invented a lot of fascinating devices.

"Voila!" called out Emmett, as he opened the door of what appeared to be a shed. As his wife and the children stepped inside, Jules sure could hardly believe what he saw. It was about the most beautiful steam train he ever saw. "Well, how do you like it?"

"Um, well, it's a steam train - right?" asked Verne, as he seemed to be just a little less excited than Jules was. In fact, Verne seemed to be rather disappointed. Jules really could not understand why his brother didn't share his happiness. "I mean, I don't see why this is really such a big deal. I mean, there are already plenty of steam trains!"

"I think it looks quite wonderful, Dad!" commented Jules, as he elbowed his brother in the ribs. It sure annoyed him that Verne was being so rude. He then took note of the initials, as he added, "I mean, this is just great! You even managed to personalize it."

"Thank you, Jules!" gushed Emmett, as be was bubbling with excitement. "You see, it sure is not just any old steam train. This particular train actually has a certain feature that no other train has. This train has the ability to take us to other time periods."

Suddenly, Jules felt very intrigued. He had just finished reading A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court by Mark Twain, and the whole concept of visiting other eras just intrigued him. He noticed that his little brother perked up, which quite made him roll his eyes. While Jules honestly loved his little brother, Verne could also be quite annoying.

"I figured we could simply start by taking a trip to the future," continued Emmett. "We can rather start with taking a trip to 1985, which is the year I that came from. I would be so happy with seeing Marty, again - as well as that of Einstein, my pet sheepdog."

"That sounds like fun!" gasped Verne. "I would love to see the future! I would love to see what I become, and I..." His face darkened, as he added, "I suppose, by 1985, I would be dead. The idea makes me feel... I don't want to think about being dead."

"No person should know too much about his own destiny, anyway," replied Emmett. "I think we should just check up on Marty and Einstein, and... By the way, Marty's really the 'Clint Eastwood' that I've been telling you boys about. You see, he did not fall into the ravine - but, instead, he ended up heading forward in time, to the year 1985."

"I can hardly believe this!" breathed Jules, as he felt stunned by what he heard. "This is so... So, uh, you sure mean to tell us that this 'Clint Eastwood' is still alive - but that he just happens to be... living in the future? This is just so... I'm not sure what to..."

"I understand that this is a big shock to you," Emmett replied, gently. "Now, it is quite imperative that you not tell anyone about this - and this does include your friends. Or else, this can create a disaster greater than one you ever say. Do you understand?"

Jules and Verne nodded, just as the boys stepped onto the train. Jules then spotted three counters - which were marked as "Destination Time", "Present Time", and "Last Time Departed". He began to wonder what travelling through time was really like. He wondered if his father would ever be willing to take them to the time of King Arthur.

"I already performed one test," Emmett continued, "in order to see if the time machine was working rather properly. This is why I was gone for over an hour. You see, I used the time machine to travel an hour into the future - when I had skipped right over that time, to instantly arrive at precisely one hour in time. The experience was successful!"

"You must be so proud of yourself, honey," cooed Clara, as she simply placed her arm around her husband's neck. "After having spent almost eight years of intense labour - and, within that frame of time, a lot happened. Such as the birth of Jules and Verne."

"You are absolutely right, Clara," Emmett replied, beaming. "Well, boys, would you like to join me on the next time travel trip?" Jules began to jump up and down, as he really felt excited. Verne seemed to share in the excitement. "We shall then go, quite soon."

"I am excited about this, too, Emmett," added Clara, smiling. "This is just the moment that you and I have been long waiting for, and... Before we head into the future, do you believe there's just... anything else that we should tell the boys? Since they now know about the time machine, it might be quite time to let them know about other..."

"That's a good idea, Clara!" exclaimed Emmett, as Jules began to feel curious. "Before I begin, you boys may rather wish to sit down." Jules and Verne each grabbed a seat, as their father continued, "All right, Clara, where do you suppose we should start?"

"Well, we can start with the fact that you were born in 1920," suggested Clara. Jules' eyes nearly popped out, as he could hardly believe what just he heard. "That is right, boys! Your father is from the future. He actually spend most of his life in the future!"

Jules closed his eyes, as he began to mull over what he heard. If his father really was born in the future - it rather meant that, technically, he and Verne were actually older than their father! While that fact was very amusing to him, it also made his head spin. Indeed, it was a very curious concept - actually being older than your own father!

"Your mother is right," Emmett confirmed, nodding. "From 1920 to 1985, I lived in the 20th Century. Then, after going on a series of time travel adventures, I really ended up stuck in 1885 - a whole century into the past. The rest, as they say, is history!"

"Wait a minute, Dad!" gasped Jules, as his mind felt so fuzzy. "So, basically, what you are telling us is that... that you came from the future. This is so very... I simply guess that you and Clint Eastwood came from the... You both are from the year... 1985?"

"Precisely!" Emmett replied, as he snapped his fingers. "You know the Lathrops? Sarah and Abraham?" Jules and Verne both nodded, as he continued, "Sarah simply happens to be... my mother?" Once again, Jules could hardly believe his ears. "I guess it rather does feel odd to you, thinking that the little girl that you often play with is really..."

"This is so confusing, Dad," muttered Verne. "So, you're telling me that one of my best friends is really... my grandma?" As Emmett nodded, he continued, "This is so... I sure have difficulty believing. Not only that, but you... You are actually younger then me?"

"In a manner of speaking, that is actually correct," Emmett replied, in a near whisper. "However, as I _am_ still your father, you do still have to mind me. You boys really are well-behaved, anyway. Well, I can imagine that this is just a huge shock to you."

"You've got that right, Dad," Jules replied, nodding. "Well, if Sarah is our grandmother - I guess that rather makes Abraham our... granduncle. If William is Martin's ancestor, then Linda would be... Martin's _indirect_ ancestor! What about our other friends?"

"Jennifer Peabody really looks a little like... Marty's girlfriend," Emmett explained. "I'm not rather certain if they are related, though. I didn't know Jennifer... the _other_ Jennifer... as well. I was somewhat friends with her - but I was quite closer to Marty. Now, before we go into the future - there are some things we will need to go over."

"This should be so exciting," Jules replied, as a mile spread across his face. "I am quite curious by how much things... will change. That should be very interesting to see." He glanced around the shed, before adding, "In fact, I am also a little curious about what will... become of me. As well as Verne. I'd rather like to know who we marry, and..."

"Please, Jules," chided Emmett, gently. "Nobody should know too much about his own destiny. That was rather one thing I was going to mention, by the way. Also, you are to stay with your mother and me, at all times. Also, be careful with what you touch."

"We can handle that, Dad," Jules replied, as Verne nodded. "Well, I guess you make a good point - even though I sure am a little disappointed that I won't be able to look up my future. Well, when are we going to leave? I mean, at what time are we going..."

"We'll leave in a couple of hours," replied Emmett, "after we have supper. Believe me, I sure am every bit as excited about this - as you boys are. I do want to make certain that we are in very good shape, first. As long as boys remember to stay with us, we'll be fine. Actually, you boys should not touch anything - unless I say that you can."

"This will be my very first trip, too," Clara added. "The future will be every bit as new to me, as it will be to you boys. Why don't you boys just head out to the other shed, for a little while. I'll get you, when supper is ready. Remember, patience is a virtue."

Jules nodded, as he and Verne stepped out of the shed. Indeed, he really did admire the time train. He figured that this would be a trip like none other. He actually wished for time travel to be possible, since reading Mark Twain's book. He just felt so happy.

He thought of Jules Verne, the author that he and his brother were named after. This ended up being another one of Jules' favourite authors. Indeed, he quite wondered if the future might actually be anything like what Jules Verne had predicted in his books. Either way, he felt more than a little thrilled with the adventure that lay ahead of him.


	27. Of Far Away Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This would be the point in time where the Trilogy and Haven Universes diverge from my newest trilogy canon universe, the Descendants of Doc Universe.  
**

_September 13, 1893  
9:30 PM PST_

Clara Clayton Brown sighed, just as she stepped into the forest. She rather could not help but feel a pang of sadness, as she rather considered the prospect of leaving her era behind. Even as she just marvelled at all the great wonders that the future would hold, she found the very prospect of moving to the future to be rather intimidating.

One thing to consider was the fact that, originally, she had fallen into the ravine. She realized that she really no more was to exist in this year than her husband was - and, for that matter, her children. So, for that reason alone, it might be better for them to live in the future. Still, this did not change the fact that Clara grew up in this era.

While her children, Jules and Verne, were both eager to move to the future - she felt considerably more torn. Her husband, Emmett, simply promised not to place pressure on her to leave her own time period - but she figured how the rest of the family felt.

If Clara opted to stay in the past, Jules and Verne were still given the option to move into the future - as the Marty McFly of 2015 did say that he and his wife would simply be thrilled to adopt the boys. She hated the very idea of being separated from them.

Emmett really insisted that the boys would have to stay in the past for another year, though - in order to make certain that they would still prefer to live in the future. She sighed, as she thought of how much she loved the boys. Even though the boys quite had an affinity for the future, would they actually choose it over their own family?

Tears filled Clara's eyes, as the very thought was distressing. Perhaps, it really would be better to simply move to the future with her husband and the boys. Emmett simply promised her that she would be able to visit her era. Still, it would not be the same.

She sat on a tree stump, as she mulled over her options. If she moved to the future, she would actually have to adjust to an entirely different culture. There also was the idea that everyone she ever knew and loved, save for her family, would be dead.

However, if she stayed in the past, there was actually the possibility that her children would choose to leave her and Emmett behind. She hoped that they would make their decision wisely - and not make a rash choice, which they might later simply regret.

Indeed, it felt like being torn between a rock and a hard place. She had already been thirty years old, when she first met Emmett - and she was already really beginning to worry that she would become an old maid. She remembered how very joyful she felt, when Jules was born. Then, as Verne was born, she felt as if her life was complete.

Her thoughts then turned to her husband. While he often told her that he had always dreamed of visiting this era, she was simply able to sense that another part of him did miss his home era. Of course, he really missed Marty McFly - who he had left in 1985.

When Clara suggested that Marty and his future wife move into the past, Emmett just said that they would not be happy with the idea. That she was able to understand, as she struggled with similar concerns about living in the future. It was a scary prospect.

Decisions sure never were a easy thing for Clara - and, within the 38 years of her life, she has had to make a lot of them. One of the most painful decisions she made was to leave her home state of New Jersey, as she would rather be leaving behind her family and friends. Still, even _that_ did not exactly compare to her current conundrum.

Another reason why she was not terribly thrilled with the idea of moving to the future was the fact that she quite would not just be able to resume with her teaching job. In fact, she would have to attend four years of college in order to teach school. If there was one thing that she was not too thrilled about, it was going back to school herself.

While on the topic of school, she learned that schools tended to be much larger - and her children would end up being separated. She figured that they really would not be thrilled about the idea. Also, just how would the boys got on with the other children?

Also, would Jules and Verne really be happier living in the future. She thought of the adage that her mother had taught her: The grass always looks greener on the other side. What if the boys later decided that they were unhappy living in the future?

That was the very reason, of course, for why the boys would have to stay in the past for another year - if she opted not to move to the future. If she did decide to move to the future, though - then the boys would not have to wait that long. As such, it would probably be the better choice for her to stay in the past - where she felt comfortable.

However, it actually was not just her husband and the boys who wanted to move into the future. There were things that _she_ quite preferred about the future, as well. For starters, daily tasks would be a lot easier - and the health care would be better.

Most importantly, though, was the fact that women would have more rights. She has always believed that it was so unfair that only men could vote, since the government policies also affected women. She would simply desire very much to be able to vote.

Also, in her era, women had rather limited opportunities for employees - and, in many regions, married women could not even teach. Indeed, the often rather resented the cultural norms that sure dictated how a proper woman should act. In fact, back in her hometown, she had often encountered criticism for not conforming to such norms.

Still, even with more gender equality, Clara felt quite uncertain of whether or not she would be happier living in the future. She felt rather uncomfortable with the idea that people tended to use coarse language more, and that they would often act coarser.

While Clara was not much for the Victorian high-class standards on proper etiquette, she did still believe in proper manners and politeness. She simply believed that it was wrong to yell at people over minor infractions, instead of being forgiving about it.

Clara sighed, just as she stood up. She slowly began to walk back to her cabin, as she hoped that she would be able to come to a decision. She would simply have to think of what would be best for the whole family. What would be the most beneficial decision?

As she glanced up, she watched the birds fly. For a moment, she really found herself envying them - however silly as it felt. She figured that _they_ simply did not have to make tough decisions. They must have it rather easy. For that matter, were there any type of animal that had to make the same kind of decisions as human beings did?

Clara shook her head, as she figured that she must actually be going crazy. She knew that certain animals did not have it easy, most particularly the ones that simply had to work for human beings. However, most _wild_ animals seemed to live simple lives.

However, the life of a wild animal must actually be boring - if they did the same things, day after day. Perhaps, the fact that humans must make decisions might even be part of what made the life of a human being interesting. Still, it could also be very painful.

As Clara stepped out of the forest, she began to ponder over the ups and downs of human life. There were plenty of great people in the world - but, on the other hand, there were also plenty of bad people. She thought of the people who simply derived great pleasure from hurting other people. It was a very distressing concept for her.

Still, did animals even have souls? Most people appeared to believe that they did not. She could understand their reasoning, upon considering that human beings rather did seem to live more complex lives. In fact, human beings even had different cultures.

Perhaps, Clara should be quite thankful to be a human being. Even though the human life certainly does have its drawbacks, there also were many advantages. She figured that there were a lot to live for. She realized that she did enjoy being a human being.

Upon catching sight of her cabin, she then thought back to her decision. She thought of her family. She weighed out the pros and cons of each option. Suddenly, she then realized what the best decision was. She just figured that, in the long run, her choice would be the most beneficial to everyone involved. Her decision was finally resolved.

As Clara walked up to her cabin, she saw that Emmett was outside. She smiled, as she ran to tell her husband about the decision that she made. While she did still feel rather uneasy about it, she figured that it would just work out the best for her whole family.

"Howdy, sunshine!" Emmett called out, as he stretched out his arms. "I can simply tell that you are in a very happy mood." Clara ran into her husband's arms, as he added, "The children are with the McFlys, so you and I can have a very nice romantic meal."

"That sounds great, Emmett," Clara replied, cheerfully. "At any rate, I simply thought long and hard about our decision. It was most certainly far from being an easy one to make, but I decided that... Well, all things considered, I decided that it would be best for us to move back to your time. I will miss this era, a lot - but I also understand..."

"Do you really mean it, Clara," Emmett asked, quietly. Clara just nodded. "Well, then I guess that's settled. I'm certain that the boys will be happy with your decision. I really understand how tough it is for you, and I do still promise that we can visit this era."

Clara smiled, as she took a seat. While it sure was going to be hard to adjust to a new era, she would still have her family with her. Her husband would simply be able to help her adjust, and she still be able to visit her own era. Indeed, she really had a lot to be thankful for. She would be experiencing a life that very few people could experience.


	28. Coming Home

_September 14, 1893  
9:20 PM PST_

Emmett Lloyd Brown sighed - as he sat on the front porch, with a glass of lemonade in his hand. His wife, Clara Clayton Brown, was sitting next to him. He then realized that it has been one week, since he has taken his entire family to visit the future. He really had plans to move his family into the future, but that would take some real planning.

Suddenly, Einstein lay down next to Emmett. The sheepdog really seemed to adjust well to life in the past, to Emmett's amazement. After over eight and a half years of not seeing Einie, Emmett was so over-thrilled by the idea of having his dog present.

"I gather you must be thinking about the future," Clara commented, softly. As Emmett nodded, she added, "In all honesty, I'm simply feeling more than a little nervous about this. Even if the kids are excited about it, I... So, were you think of going to 1985?"

"Pretty much, yes," Emmett replied, in a near whisper. "I don't wish to leave Marty for too long, since I sure do understand how much he... cares about me. We will have to, at least, wait until next month - since October 27 was actually the last day that I... At least, I wish to keep all the important dates... synchronized... as closely as possible."

"I see what you mean, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "We want to keep the important dates - such as our wedding anniversary, as well as our birthdays - the same." After a brief pause, she added. "What about _your_ birthday, though? I'm certain that..."

"I'm rather not too concerned about that," explained Emmett. "I do have a calculation of precisely how old I am, somewhere - but I'm not concerned about... I've sure been used to the idea of my birthday being out of synch for a long time, now - that I no..."

"I suppose you do make a good point, Emmett," agreed Clara, as she patted Einstein's head. "Oh, I can see that Einie is quite warming up to us. So, did you see that Einstein was the name of a... a futuristic scientist?" As Emmett nodded, she added, "I was just thinking of what would happen, had you opted to name our children after scientists."

"Quite briefly, I considered the name Jules Eratosthenes Brown," admitted Emmett. "I rather decided against it, though - when I figured that it would be more meaningful to name him after Marty. After all, I sure was starting to miss that kid - so, as such, I..."

"I think that's so sweet!" gushed Clara. "I really wish we could've stayed, longer - but I know you didn't wish to attract unnecessary attention. I am very glad, though, that we are moving to 1985 - and not 2015. I mean, the year 2015 seemed a little too..."

"I do understand entirely what you mean," replied Emmett. "It really would be a major adjustment, even for me. I really did figure out a plan for us to move to 1985, with as much ease as possible. I simply did explain to you a little bit about my _other_ close friend, Sabrina Palmer. There is one thing about her, though - that I never told you."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me, Emmett," assured Clara, softly. "After all, I did witness plenty of... strangeness. For the lack of a better word. I am real certain that, whatever it is you have to tell me... I probably would not be fazed, in the slightest."

"Well, this one is a little different," Emmett pointed out, nervously. "But, all right, here goes. Sabrina Palmer is a... a witch." As Clara's eyes grew wide, he added, "She quite uses her powers to do good, though. She is not of the... the scary and evil variety."

"I'm not so certain of... of what to say," stammered Clara. "I mean, I told you I would believe you - and I just... Well, I guess I do believe you. You were right, though. This is real different from... the time machine. So, uh... Well, I am not going to judge her - and if she could help us with... with moving to the future. Well, I guess I am all for it."

"That's sure nice to hear," Emmett replied, softly. A sudden thought struck him, as he gasped, "Goodness! I just hope I didn't give Marty the impression that... I don't quite recall telling him that... Well, at the time, we hadn't yet made plans as to how we..."

"You could always arrive an hour later," suggested Clara. "In 2015, we've simply been mindful not to run into our future descendants - if we, in fact, had any. We did attend a concert that was performed by Marty McFly, and we even managed to talk a bit..."

"I know you thought that the music was loud," replied Emmett. "For me, though, I had taken it as a real positive sign that his future did... improve. He quite gave us a bunch of his old cassettes, along with... He sure was careful not to tell us anything about his family, or about... me. It is obvious that he understood the risks that went along..."

"Well, if the boys have taken a real fancy to the future," commented Clara, "I guess it would be for the best. As for me, though... Well, in all honesty, I sure might be a little less enthusiastic about the move. When you consider that I'm 38 years old, though."

"Sometimes, it is hard to believe that you are near forty," commented Emmett, softly. "You really don't look that old, and... You quite look to be about the same way as you were, when I first met you. In fact, I haven't even noticed any grey hairs - and I..."

"Thank you, Emmett," Clara replied, smiling. "So, any rate, you can understand why I feel less enthusiastic about the move - right?" Emmett nodded, as she continued. "I'm going to miss all of our friends, and... I can now see what you really meant about the loud music. I must admit, I am a little dismayed by how the boys took such a fancy..."

"Well, they _are_ kids," Emmett pointed out, softly, "and kids are quite supposed to like rock and roll. Well, in the future, they are. Actually, I myself had grown quite fond of the music - even with bands such as, uh, Led Zeppelin. I came to like how they..."

"I rather have no clue as to who this Led Zeppelin is," replied Clara, saying the band's name as if it was a foreign term to her. "I never would've guessed you to be into that kind of music, though - even if you had mentioned that to me, before. It seems so..."

"Most people my age don't like rock and roll," explained Emmett, "even as of 1985. So, with all that considered, you're really not the first one to... Although, after not having heard the music for almost nine years... It seemed loud to me, as well. Well, there are also softer kinds of music. I don't know if you'd like pop, but it is a lot softer than..."

"On a more positive note," Clara commented, sighing, "if there simply have been some major medical advances, I would be so happy about that. I would love for our children to have the capacity to live longer lives, and I really... What about school, though?"

"I can't quite promise you that you'll be able to resume your job as a teacher," Emmett explained, nervously. "As I mentioned before, if you had wanted to become a teacher - you would be required to attend four years of college. I'm not quite certain if you..."

"Well, it is quite a disappointment," Clara replied, sighing. "I cannot very well go back to school, though - if I have children to be raised. By the way, would I be considered too old to attend college? I mean, isn't college a bit more for people who are... are in their late teens or early twenties. You said that people usually go to college right..."

"Well, not necessarily," Emmett replied, softly. "Some colleges really are more friendly to their older pupils, than others are. There might just be a community college for you to attend, which are generally more friendly to the... to people in your age bracket."

"I reckon I might try looking into it," Clara replied, softly. "On the other hand, I would not mind staying at home. I would have a lot to get used to. I quite wonder if I'll ever be able to drive one of those, uh... What do you call those... things? Automobiles?"

"That's right," Emmett replied, nodding. "The more common term for it would be 'car'. I would be more than happy to help you learn how to drive one of those. Well, I cannot presume to make decisions for Sabrina - but she might be able to help us come up with a way to... to make it so... so that you and I will have been married as of... of 1977."

"Why 1977, Emmett?" Clara asked, puzzled. She snapped her fingers, as she gasped, "Oh, I think I get it. We've been married for almost eight years, now - and, if you just came from 1985, then I... I guess 1977 would be eight year prior to that of 1985."

"Precisely," Emmett replied, smiling. "I rather will have to check with her first, though - and make sure that... that I'm not asking for too much out of her. I'm not very certain of what all capabilities she has, and... If that doesn't work, then it might be time..."

"I certainly do hope she is willing," Clara replied, softly. "I understand that you do not wish to make Marty wait almost ten years, and I... I just would not be fond of moving to a time period that would be futuristic... even to you. Well, I'm sure looking forward to meeting Sabrina - even if... I don't think I ever met a witch, before. It would be..."

"You don't need to be so scared of her," assured Emmett. "You also should take a look at her crystal collection. She quite has about the most beautiful crystals that I've ever seen. She also has an ability to travel through time in a... non-physical kind of way."

"That must be splendid," gushed Clara. "Well, I think you and I should hit the sick. I'm getting a mite exhausted, and... It sure is nice that we've had this talk, and the boys are looking forward to this. I just hope they don't lose sight of what their roots are."

Emmett nodded, as he followed Clara into the cabin. Einstein went in behind them. He had a rather good feeling that, even if Jules and Verne were quite enthralled with the future, they sure would never forget what life in the Old West was like. While he sure would miss the Old West, he also felt very excited with the prospect of coming home.


	29. Torn Between Two Centuries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 7, 1893  
8:05 PM PST_

Jules Clint Brown stretched, just as his mother left the bedroom. He then glanced at his brother, Verne Calvin Brown - who was in the twin bed across the room. He tried to go to sleep, but he really had a lot on his mind. It had been just one month, since his family had visited the future - and, in one month, they would be leaving 1893.

He really had mixed feelings on the whole prospect of moving almost a whole century into the future. On one hand, he had quite come to appreciate a style of music called "rock and roll" - with his favourite being Led Zeppelin and Huey Lewis and The News.

He then thought of how Verne also grew to like the style - and, in fact, Verne seemed to want to listen to the music almost all the time. It was often hard for Jules to pry his brother away from the shed - so that they could do things like swim or play catch.

Indeed, while there certainly were things about the future that Jules liked, he also felt quite sad about leaving behind the era. Of course, he sure would miss all of his friends - and, in fact, his friends would all probably be dead. The concept was simply troubling to him, to say the least. After all, death was always just a morbid topic to think about.

Tears filled his eyes, as he thought of how much he really loved his friends. It seemed strange to ponder over just how the legendary "Clint Eastwood" was, in actuality, the future descendant of William McFly. "Clint Eastwood" was, in reality, Martin McFly.

Indeed, there simply did appear to be a great resemblance between Willie and Marty - and both were short for their ages. It just felt quite strange to think of how one of his close friends was, in fact, a direct ancestor of the legendary "Clint Eastwood" himself.

He wondered what the children of the future would think about him. Would they come to like him, and would they view him as a "freak"? Granted, he quite managed to make friends with all of the local children - except for Charlie Needles and his friends. It was to be expected, though - considering that Charlie was a bully that most nobody liked.

In fact, Jules himself remembered the time that he stood up to Charlie - and the latter really ended up with a bloody nose, a sprained ankle, and a sprained wrist. The whole school, including the older pupils, respected him for that - and he felt so triumphant.

He parents usually were not the type of people to advocate violence, but this was the one instance when they made an exception. After all, he had not only rather stood up for himself - but he also stood up for his friends, of who were all grateful towards him.

He wondered if there would be a bully at his new school. After having really managed to teach Charlie the lesson of a lifetime, he felt quite confident in his ability to take on other bullies. Of course, if anyone rather dared to torment Verne - that person would have to answer to _him_. Only _he_ was the one allowed to tease his brother.

Indeed, he simply had a lot to look forward to. However, he would also have a whole century's worth of history to get caught up on. While he was a fast learner, the very thought intimidated him. Would his new teacher just consider him to be unintelligent?

Jules hated the thought of being considered "dumb" in his new school, by his teacher or the other pupils. He was simply so used to being considered the smartest amongst his age group, some of who were even a little older. He hated for that to change.

While he really grew quite fond of rock and roll music and video games, he did not feel entirely comfortable with the future technology. After all, there was really the danger of being killed by electricity - if you were to handle certain appliances improperly. That very concept gave him the shivers. Granted, he always hated the thought of dying.

He did learn quite a few basics about the future, such as the fact that there would be two major world wars - along with several other wars that the United States would be involved in. Jules quite hated the idea of wars, as it really meant a lot of bloodshed.

He also learned that schools would be quite larger, which simply meant that he and his brother would be separated during the day. There was the possibility they they would not even be able to meet together for recess for lunch. He began to worry that Verne might be scared, if they could not be together. In fact, he himself might feel scared.

Then again, his brother seemed to be even more excited about the trip into the future than he was. Even though the future would have a lot of exciting things, Jules figured that he would be able to adjust to staying in the past - even though Verne might not.

He quite wondered how his mother felt about moving into the future. While his father grew up in the 20th Century, his mother didn't. How would his mother take to living in an era that was so different from the one she spend nearly four decades living on?

Even Jules had a few misgivings about living in the future. He figured that it would be more dangerous to cross the street, as he knew that automobiles moved much faster than carriages with horses did. It also simply bothered him to think of how trees were often being torn down, so that industries and businesses could be built in their place.

The thought of there being less nature really did make Jules feel a little sad. While he was interested in science and technology, he quite did not like the idea of technology completely replacing nature. He figured that there needed to be a healthy balance.

Still, there were other things that he was looking forward to. He quite figured that he and Verne would have less chores to do. It would simply be easier to warm the house in the winter, and cool the house in the summer. Also, travelling would be easier.

He then thought about the most important reason for moving into the future. Neither he nor his mother originally existed in this era. His father really was raised in the 20th Century, and even his mother had originally fell over a ravine. Indeed, it was so risky to the space-time continuum for the family to stay here. He shuddered at the idea.

The fact that he and Verne were rather close friends with Sarah Lathrop - along with her brother, Abraham - was just unsettling. After all, Sarah was actually his paternal grandmother - who also happened to be around two months younger than Verne.

He began to thing of his other grandmother, Grandma Martin. While she and Grandpa Daniel lived in New Jersey, they really managed to make it to Hill Valley for Christmas. He was quite fond of his grandparents, and he would simply miss their annual visits.

Indeed, there actually were a lot of things that he would miss. He wondered if Verne would also miss those things. Granted, Verne simply seemed to be a little more eager to move into the future. After all, Verne has seemed to taken a major fancy to video games and rock and roll music. Still, Verne would also be leaving behind his friends.

Jules swallowed, as he thought of what all he would be leaving behind. Even though he was real enthralled with the future, he also felt quite apprehensive about leaving behind the life that he knew well. The future seemed to be exciting and frightening.

He did understand his brother's fondness for rock and roll music, since he also enjoyed the sound. While his mother felt that the music was too noisy for her, it sure made him feel excited. Indeed, he was actually looking forward to hearing more of the music.

Jules then smiled, as he thought of the story of what Marty did to his father in 1955. He figured that it sure would be fun to scare Charlie Needles with rock and roll music. He could lock Charlie in a cellar, and then simply blast the music very loud. He figured that Charlie would simply scream his head off, and Jules would simply laugh at him.

He then realized that, as fun as the idea sounded, it sure would be risky. After all, his father was always warning him and Verne to not let his friends know about any of the futuristic stuff. At least, he would not have to deal with Charlie for too much longer.

Granted, in 1985, Charlie would probably be replaced with a new bully - perhaps even one of Charlie's descendants. After all, Jules simply heard the story about how one of Charlie's descendants led to Martin ruining his life - until Jules' father had intervened.

Jules decided that he would actually make the most of his remaining month in the 19th Century. He in a deep breath, as he really resolved to spend as much time as possible with his friends, as well as enjoying the nature. He quite hoped that his brother would do the same. There really would be plenty of time for rock and roll music in the future.

He thought of the song by a band called Cinderella, entitled Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone. Why the band had named themselves after a fairy tale, he had not a clue - but the song sure did seem to apply to the life that he and Verne were about to leave behind. Perhaps, it might even be a good idea to play that song for Verne.

Jules closed his eyes, as he did his best to fall asleep. He figured that, in a sense, he sure was a lucky boy. After all, not too many children really had a chance to move to another era. He still could not help but feel as if he was torn between two centuries.

Jules then decided that it was just best not to fret over the move. After all, he would have plenty of new adventures to look forward to. He figured that it just was best to look on the positive. After all, he figured that his parents really knew what was best.

He wondered if his brother was still awake - and, if so, what his brother was thinking about. He swallowed, as he sure resolved to make the most of what lay ahead - and to maintain an optimistic spirit. He decided that the important thing was the fact that he would still have his loving family. He smiled contentedly, as he slowly fell asleep.


	30. Learning to Say Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 7, 1893  
8:05 PM PST_

Verne Calvin Brown stretched, just as his mother left the bedroom. He then glanced at his brother, Jules Clint Brown - who was in the twin bed across the room. In fact, his brother seemed to be feeling quite restless - which was a little unusual. After all, Jules was usually ready to fall asleep - while Verne often wished to stay up longer.

In addition to wishing that he could stay up a little later, Verne also had difficulty with falling asleep - when he realized that it has sure been one month, since his family had taken a trip to the future. Very soon, they would actually be _living_ in the future.

For the most part, Verne was looking forward to beginning a new life in the future. He grew to become very fond of a futuristic style of music, called "rock and roll". He grew to enjoy the music from bands such as Led Zeppelin and Huey Lewis and The News.

He also desired to learn more about video games, and he was intrigued with a device called a "television set". He sighed, as he was rather hoping that he would be able to ride on a device called a "hoverboard" - but his dreams were rather crushed, as soon as his father had informed him that hoverboards would not yet be invented in 1985.

Even so, he sure didn't let that one disappointment dampen his excitement. After he heard that "Clint Eastwood" - who, in actuality, was Martin McFly of the future - also played rock and roll, he felt quite excited with really getting to know the young man.

Granted, he has already somewhat met the young man - but they had yet to actually exchange words. Verne couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, what if Martin decided that he didn't like Verne? That sort of rejection would greatly devastate him.

From what his father told him, Martin was a nice young man - and he simply had a way with children. He sighed, as he tried to be quite optimistic that he would get along with Marty. The older Martin was 2015 was quite warm and friendly to him, and he enjoyed the rock concert. Indeed, Martin had acted just a little like his ancestor, William McFly.

While Willie was a little closer to Jules, he has always been friendly to Verne. Granted, Verne always felt amazed by how he was just the same height as Willie - in spite of his being nearly three years younger. Martin also seemed to be a little short for his age.

He was much closer to Willie's younger sister, Linda - who was also the same height as Verne and Willie. In fact, Willie and Linda were often even mistaken as twins - much to the former's chagrin. She was fairly soft-spoken, as well as being a little tomboyish.

His thoughts quite turned to Sarah Lathrop, who happened to be another close friend to Verne and Linda. Interestingly enough, the little girl was also his grandmother! This was a fact that certainly provided Verne with great amusement. Emmett's mother and Emmett's son were best friends. Sarah was even two months younger than Verne.

He wondered how Sarah would feel, if she was to ever learn the truth. Of course, his father had given him very explicit instructions to not let any of his friends know about time travel. Indeed, the knowledge would just place unnecessary pressure on Sarah.

Sarah had an older brother, named Abraham - who was quite about halfway between the ages of Jules and Verne. He now understood why the Lathrops were like family to the Browns. They actually _were_ family - but the Lathrops were not in the know.

His other friends included Teddy DuPre, Bruce Holmes, and Chester Collins. He simply recalled the day that he first started school, and he had been very anxious about his ability to make friends. However, he rather quickly managed to make friends with the other boys. Indeed, he sure would miss all of them - which made him feel a little sad.

He wondered if he would be able to make new friends. Would he just be able to blend in with the children of the future, or would he stick out like a sore thumb? He certainly could not stand the idea of being friendless, as he just hated the idea of being alone.

He then thought of Charlie Needles, the resident bully. Even though his brother really managed to defeat Charlie, a couple years ago - the bully still had such a tendency to tease the younger children. At one time, he even pinned Linda's braid to his desk with a knife. When Verne saw that poor Linda was trying not to cry, he felt very enraged.

He figured that bullies would still exist, almost a century into the future. It seemed to be one thing that really never changed. He learned that Charlie's future descendant, Douglas, was a bully to Martin - and, in one timeline, had helped ruined Martin's life.

Linda really was sensitive, which made Verne feel a little protective of her. While boys and girls usually had separate sides of the room, Linda sat with Verne on the day that her desk needed to be replaced - and that was when Charlie performed his prank.

He really could not figure out exactly why, but Linda was the friend that he figured he would miss the most. Why did he have such strong feelings towards Linda, though? At the very most, they sure were just close friends. He figured that he was too young to have even stronger feelings for someone, like what his parents had for each other.

He also felt very close to Sarah, but that was a different kind of strong feeling. It still seemed strange to believe that Sarah was his paternal grandmother. He also felt bad about leaving her, and knowing that she would actually be dead by the year 1985.

He thought of his Grandma Martha, and how fond he was of her. Sarah, being only a little girl, most certainly did not act like Grandma Martha. He sure also was fond of his Grandpa Daniel, who was soft-spoken and jovial. He certainly would also miss them.

He quite wondered who Sarah was destined to marry. His father did not reveal much, expect that mention that was father's last name was originally Von Braun - and he did not move to America until 1908. He quite realized that it would still be 25 years away, and that would rule out anyone at his school. Indeed, he had a complex family tree.

Unfortunately, he found out that both of his paternal grandparents would die at some point before 1985. Tears then filled his eyes, and he realized what it would mean. The blond little girl that he was friends with would actually be long dead by the year 1985.

Verne began to weep silently, so that his brother could not hear him. Of course, all of his friends were certain to be dead by 1985. Still, the fact that it really was confirmed that Sarah would be dead especially upset him. The thought was just so unbearable.

Of course, death was never a pleasant topic to think about - but small children rarely ever had to contend with the concept of death in the way that Verne did. It was just the sudden realization of knowing that Sarah simply would, without a doubt, be dead by 1985 - when it suddenly hit him hard. He had never before felt so devastated.

A part of him had to know exactly what the cause of Sarah's death would be - but, on the other hand, he quite figured that it might be best not to know. He thought of how his father felt about the situation, realizing that Sarah would be his father's mother.

Granted, Charlie Needles and his lackeys would also be dead - which did not make him feel as bad. He then felt just a little guilty for not being as bothered by it. He thought of how his Sunday School teacher would often say that you should love everybody.

However, he quite could not bring himself to love Charlie - and, in fact, he could not even bring himself to Charlie for the way the bully had treated him, his brother, and their friends. He figured that God would understand that some people were actually plain unlikable. At any rate, Charlie was one person that he would _not_ miss.

He then thought about how, for the last month, he had spend a major portion of his time in the shed - playing rock and roll music and his Gameboy. He then realized that he really had not spent as much time with his friends as he could, outside of school.

Suddenly, he realized that he would only have one more month to spend time with his friends. Upon moving to 1985, he sure would have a lot of time for rock and roll music and video games. He sighed, as he resolved to not spend so much time in the shed.

Verne wished that he could bring his friends into the future, but he knew that it would be out of the question. Of course, bringing Sarah into the future would really prevent him and Jules - as well as their father - from being born. He shuddered, as the idea of being erased from existence quite frightened him. It must be a very terrible feeling.

While he still felt very excited about moving into the future, he realized that he would just be leaving behind all of his friends. He figured that his friends would also miss him - but, as far as they were concerned, his family would be moving to San Francisco. In fact, his friends had not a clue that he would practically disappear from the earth.

Verne closed his eyes, as he did his best to fall asleep. He figured that, in a sense, he sure was a lucky boy. After all, the future did just hold a lot of excitement for him. He still struggled with knowing that he would have to say good bye to all of his friends.

Verne then decided that he would simply make the most of his remaining month in the 19th Century. He then resolved to not be in such a hurry to move to the future, that he ends up missing out on spending time with his friends - who he certainly did love.

He wondered if his brother was still awake - and, if so, what his brother was thinking about. He swallowed, as he decided to not rush though the final month. At least, his loving family would still be around. It was quite a nice feeling to know that he did not have to leave _them_ in the past. He smiled contentedly, as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
